Baby You're Worth It
by jalex1
Summary: Set After PP2 Beca Chloe Fat Amy and Stacie have decided to share a loft together in the City. Will One Crush force Beca to finally admit how she feels for Chloe? Or Will she be too late? *Crappy Summary but I swear the Story is better*
1. Chapter 1

**BRITTANY SNOW IS BACK TO PITCH PERFECT 3 PEOPLE! Im so Excited! Im sure we're all praying for the same outcome in the third movie so fingers crossed for that! 2017 can't come fast enough! I've gotten so inspired to do another story It's just bursting to come out! This will be a chapter story and Rated M ;)**

Beca is sitting in the living room listening to the Track she had been working on for a New Track for an upcoming artist Beca's Boss at Residual Heat has been so trusting in her collaborating with artists like Demi Lovato, Kelly Clarkson and Now Ariana Grande Beca's dreams were coming true well most of them. She looks up and sees a tired Red Head walking through the Loft doors Beca smiles as Chloe takes off her coat and kicks off her shoes neatly setting them on the side.

"As much as I love teaching 5 year olds how to sing they are a handful."Chloe says tiredly. Beca shoves off her laptop and smiles at her best friend as she pats the empty space next to you.

"Rough Day Huh?"She asked

"You have No Idea this one student reminded me so much of you, She didn't want to take off her big headphones. She was in the zone with her music. And when I tried to get her to sing she flipped out and bit me."Chloe plops down on the couch as she closes her eyes. Beca watches her rest a little bit she can't help but think how beautiful Chloe really was it was shocking that she was even human, should she be looking at her best friend this way when she had a Boyfriend...Jesse who she rarely spent time with anymore because he's in LA now and she's here working with a record label and here with Chloe...her beautiful best friend, suddenly the door slams open.

"We Brought Pizza Pitches!"Fat Amy yells Beca jumps off of the couch, after they all graduated Barden, Beca Chloe Fat Amy and Stacie all agreed to get a big loft since they were all staying in the City. They Thought why not just stay together they've all gotten used to living together for 4 years so they were used to each other already.

"Fat Amy got Beca a Meat Lovers, a Supreme with extra everything for herself, and Chloe I thought we could share the Veggie Pizza."Stacie smiles at Chloe. Chloe slowly opens her eyes. Beca raises her eyebrow she's known Stacie for a while she NEVER shares food with anyone unless she had an ulterior motive behind it.

"Thanks Stacie, But I'm too tired to eat maybe later. I'm going to bed early good night ladies."Chloe got up and patted Beca on the thigh. Beca waited for Chloe's door to close when she faced Stacie.

"You never share food...ever. Especially not your pizza."Beca questions Fat Amy snorts and laughs as she shakes her head.

"Tell BM what you told me earlier come on."Fat Amy nudges Stacie, who rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Tell me What?"Beca asked

"Legs has got a thing for our special Redhead."Fat Amy blurts out.

"Amy! God I was going to tell her."Stacie whacks her with a couch pillow. Beca's eye's widen and she quickly turns to face Stacie.

"You have a thing for Chloe? Since when?"Beca asked Stacie shrugs "It's not hard to fall for that girl Becs she's one of the nicest people I have ever met, she's selfless, funny not to mention drop dead gorgeous...She's sexy as hell actually I couldn't help myself."Stacie smiles

"So you want to just bone her."Beca crosses her arms Fat Amy smirks sensing the tone.

"No I want to ask her on a date, I could totally Wife Up Chloe Beale."Stacie winks at Beca as she gets a plate and stacks two pizza's on it.

"Speaking of I'm gonna go see my Sweet Ginger now."Stacie smiles as she walks towards Chloe's room.

"She's sleeping she doesn't like to be disturbed when she's sleeping."Beca shouts out.

"I'll take my chances."Stacie hollers back. Beca watches Stacie go into the room and she sits back down on the couch thinking quietly.

"You need to be a little less obvious with your jealousy BM."Fat Amy says Beca looks at her friend and raises her eyebrow.

"I'm...I'm not jealous what the hell where did you get that idea from?"Beca yells.

"You're like fuming right now I can see steam coming out of your ears."Fat Amy teases.

"Im not jealous. I just don't think Stacie and Chloe would be a good match. Stacie you know is very friendly with people and Chloe's sweet she wants a stable relationship not a fling. I dont want Stacie to just hump and dump."Beca says

"I doubt Stacie would hurt Chloe you heard her yourself. She's gonna make Chloe her wifey."Fat Amy smiled.

"Unless YOU want to make Chloe YOUR wifey."Fat Amy teases again Beca glares at her.

"I'm with Jesse."Beca States

"That Wasn't a No."Fat Amy says before Beca can answer her cellphone begins to ring and It's Jesse

"Saved by the Boyfriend oh look at that."Fat Amy says

"Eat your damn Pizza."Beca says as she answers the phone she looks over at Chloe's Closed Door and walks out to the Balcony.

"What Up Jesse."Beca answers.

"What a romantic greeting."Fat Amy Yells

"Bite me!"Beca yells back

"She Totally Loves the RedHead. Im surrounded by Lady love I need to call Bumper."Fat Amy takes out her cellphone.

~In Chloe's room~

Chloe is sound asleep when Stacie tiptoes inside with a cup of tea and the plate of pizza.

"Chloe...Hey Beautiful."Stacie rocks her back and forth. Chloe opens her eyes and smiles

"Whats up Stace?"Chloe asked

"I brought you food and Ice Tea I know you're sleepy but you shouldn't sleep on an empty stomach."She says

"That's sweet of you Thanks, you didnt have to do that."Chloe says tiredly.

"You look worn out come here."Stacie sits up on Chloe's bed and pats her legs Chloe giggles and lays down on the Tall brunette's lap.

"You're being overly friendly today."Chloe states Stacie winks at her and Chloe giggles

"Hey Chloe.."Stacie says as she runs her fingers through the Red Sea of hair.

"Hmmm?"Chloe mumbles

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"Stacie asked Chloe's eyes shoot wide open and she sits up looking at her friend confused.

"I know it's weird, but Im starting to like you and I want to take you out on a date. A real romantic one on one date. No Games. I know it's hard to believe because its me Party Girl Stacie who loves to mess around with people but Its Different with you I swear."Stacie says confidently.

"Can I think about it?"Chloe asked while biting her bottom lip

"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for your answer." Stacie kisses her forehead. Chloe nods "Lets just go to sleep okay. It's been a long day."Chloe says Stacie nods and they lay back down together as Stacie strokes Chloe's hair again.

A few hours later Chloe gets out of bed and sees Stacie had fallen asleep. She quickly leaves the room and walks out to the balcony she leans over the railing and looks out at the City lights.

"Don't Jump."Beca softly says Chloe laughs and turns around.

"Very Funny Joker. What are you doing up?"Chloe asked

"Couldn't Sleep, plus you know me I'm a Night Owl."Beca walks up next to her. "Why are you still awake?"Beca asked

"Just thinking...Something interesting happened Stacie asked me out on a date like a real date."Chloe says

"What Did you say?"Beca asked nervously

"I told her I'd think about it..I haven't dated anyone since Tom and That was 7 years it was just a fling. Plus Stacie is a friend of mine and.."Chloe stops

"You never told me you were into Girls.."Beca blurts out Chloe shrugs.

"I have no real preference. I just want someone who's going to love and take care of me."Chloe smiles Beca's mouth open and she looks at Chloe with an intense gaze.

"Bec?...What's wrong. Beca?"Chloe holds Beca's face Beca looks at her and holds the hands that are on her face.

"Chloe...I have something to tell you."Beca whispers

"What is it?"She smiles Before Beca can speak Her Phone rings again recognizing the ring tone Chloe smiles

"Tell Jesse I say Hello. I'll give you some privacy."Chloe says kissing Beca on the cheek and going back inside she turns around one last time and watches Beca answer the phone call.

"What do you want Jesse."Beca answers.

The Following Morning everyone is getting ready to leave for Work Beca is packing her laptop when she and hears Stacie yelling "YES YES YES!"Stacie cheers as she walks out her door Chloe laughs as she covers her face.

"What is going on Stacie it's too early to be getting freaky!"Fat Amy yells

"Chloe said Yes We're going on a date!"Stacie smiles Beca's expression changes and it doesn't go unnoticed by Fat Amy.

"Awesome good for you two."Fat Amy says Beca looks over at Chloe who is laughing at Stacie who is super excited.

"You will not regret this Chloe I promise I'm going to plan everything. I'll see you tonight right here at 6pm. I'm going to sweep you off of your pretty feet."Stacie kisses her cheek

"You're going to be late for work GO."Chloe laughs and shakes her head. Stacie kisses her cheek again and waves at everyone as she walks out the door.

"Never thought you would say Say to Legs."Fat Amy says

"Yeah I didn't think I would either but what's the harm in it right? It could be fun I haven't been on a proper date in a while plus I'm a sucker for surprises, and you know a girl loves to be wooed. I'm excited. I have to get ready for work have a great day ladies."Chloe says

Beca angrily zips up her laptop bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Why so mad BM?"Fat Amy teases

"Shut the hell up."Beca gives Amy an attitude Fat Amy holds her hands up quickly.

"Whoa Child I didn't do anything, What's got you in a mood?"She asked innocently. Beca shakes her head "I'll see you later tonight" Beca grunts out grabbing her car keys and slamming the door on her way out.

"I gotta get my own place."Fat Amy shakes her head.

Beca slams the door in her car and she hits the steering wheel with her fist. "Why am I so pissed."Beca rubs her forehead. She knew exactly why she just never admitted it to herself. "I'm in love with Chloe."Beca says to herself.

"DO RE, MI FA SO LA TI DO."Chloe sings The students clap and Chloe smiles.

"Now I want you guys to pair off and learn one of the songs I have lined up for you, and on Thursday we'll all perform them!"Chloe smiles at her students.

Suddenly the Door opens Chloe stands up smiling "What are you doing here?"She says surprised.

Beca is at the studio playing her boss the mix she finished. "So I layered the beats and didn't even need the auto tune. We just need Ariana's voice to over lap the song and she's confirmed to come in on Thursday night."Beca says

"Why do you seem off today Reggie? Whats going on?"Her boss asked

"I've been working with you for about a year now and you still can't get my damn name right?"Beca asked "Damn it Sorry I just ahh today sucks ass is all."Beca rubs her head.

"Im just messing with you. Whatever it is thats bothering you it's effecting your work. I sat in on the beat you were making this morning and Well it sucked. You and Your boyfriend Jeffery break up?"He asked

"Jesse. You mean. And No we didn't we're okay just busy he lives in LA."Beca says

"All I know is you weren't this mad yesterday, maybe you're not in love with this guy anymore could that be it?"He asked

"Possibly. DO you think it's possible to fall in love with someone without you yourself knowing that it happened?"Beca asked Her Boss nods his head

"That was Deep Mitchell...Im writing that down."He takes out a pen and writes on his notepad he looks up and sees Beca in Deep thought.

"Who is this person is it someone you just met?"He asked

"No..my Best friend."Beca says

"Ah You see I have a theory with Best Friends and love wanna hear it of course you do."He says Beca laughs.

"If you're ever lucky to fall in love with your best friend and you think that there's a chance they could love you back. GO for it. No Matter what Go for it. Because When you fall in love with your best friend that's the type of love that's meant to last forever. If you have a chance at it. Take it."He says

"Wow that's the most sincere thing I've ever heard you say before."Beca nods

"Yeah Well I have my moments."He says Beca laughs and he pats her on the back "This Track is epic Good Job Reggie."He jokes

"Screw you!"Beca calls out and smiles she takes out her cellphone and texts Chloe.

"Can I interest you in a Salad for lunch?"~Beca She waits for a Text back and usually Chloe would say Yes and send heart emojis but this time was different.

"Sorry Bec Stacie is here and she brought a whole picnic basket for me and the students."~Chloe she also send a picture of Stacie and the small group of students each holding up sandwiches.

Beca slams her phone on the desk and scratches her head in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are great :) Im surprised at how many of you have followed and favored the story! Makes my small heart grow! Reviews are also appreciated so I can know what I can improve on. My Story Punctuation isn't the best so bare with me okay! Enjoy!**

During the end of the singing session Stacie smiles at Chloe as they clean up after the kids.

"It was very kind of you to bring lunch for the kids Stacie."Chloe smiles

"I told you I'm going to sweep you off of your feet woman."Stacie nudges Chloe laughs "By getting to my students first sneaky Conrad Sneaky. I gotta watch out for you."Chloe wags her finger.

"Oh I would LOVE for you to watch me."Stacie winks at her. Chloe giggles "Stacie..."She gives a warning tone.

"I'm just messing around, look I have tonight all planned out all you have to do is look as gorgeous as you are now."Stacie softly whispers.

"We live together how exactly is this going to work?"Chloe asked

"I never reveal my master plans. See you at 6pm sharp."Stacie kisses Chloe's cheek as she leaves. Chloe watches her leave and can't help but be excited about this date.

As Chloe is locking up the classroom she turns around and sees Beca there leaning against the wall on her cellphone.

"Ms. Mitchell to what do I owe this surprise visit?"Chloe asked smiling Beca pushes herself off of the wall and shrugs.

"I was around the area and I figured you would want a ride home instead of walking. You can never trust these Atlanta streets around the evening time."Beca states Chloe nods in agreement but gives her a smug smile.

"It's only 4:00 o clock Bec."She giggles Beca rolls her eyes and walks over to Chloe taking her book bag off of her shoulder and holding it for her.

"Can never be too safe now right?"Beca says

"I suppose so Thank You anyways, How was work I read on E News that Ariana Grande is going to meet you tomorrow sounds exciting!"Chloe smiles

"Yeah Im happy about it as well I can't wait to meet and work with her."Beca nods

"But how about you? Tonight is your date with Stacie. Are you Excited?"Beca asked looking over at Chloe who smiles at her.

"I really am actually. There's more to Stacie than meets the eye so Im sort of anxious to get to know her on a new level. What are your plans tonight?"Chloe asked

"Probably Mixing, Making sure Amy stays out of the cookie jar."Beca jokes Chloe laughs

"You should Skype Jesse have an online date."Chloe wiggles her eyebrows Beca looks over at Chloe again and gives her a forced smile.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."Beca mumbles.

As the sun begins to set Beca is in the living room mixing, but not really she's looking into Chloe's room from the Couch watching as she dolls herself up for her date with Stacie tonight. Beca scratches her head and lets out a huff of frustration.

Chloe walks out to the living room and does a small spin for Beca. Beca looks up and raises her eyebrow taking in the beauty that was Chloe Beale. She wore a red dress that hugged all of her curves in the right places and the mid section had a small cut out design revealing parts of her toned stomach.

"Wow."Beca says outloud Chloe blushes "Really? You don't think Im trying to hard here. I mean it's the first date but I haven't been on a date in years so I just want to look nice."Chloe rambles on. Beca stands up and walks over to Chloe and is speechless.

Beca tucks a strand of Chloe's red hair behind her ear and she lets her hand roam down to her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning Chloe."Beca says as her eyes wander down to Chloe's lips Chloe doesn't miss this action. Beca leans forward and watches and Chloe closes her eyes, Beca smiles as she sees Chloe basically giving her permission to go on. Before Beca could fully lean in and kiss her there was a loud knock on the door. Chloe jumped back gasped Beca closed her eyes cursed herself for taking too long.

"Damn it."Beca whispers under her breath. Chloe walks over to open the door and she sees Stacie in a lovely blue dress.

"Holy Crap."Stacie says Chloe laughs and she looks down seeing Stacie holding a Rose. Beca internally jumps for joy because she knows Chloe doesn't like roses she loves Lillie's. She remembers Chloe once told her that roses were just as cliche as a box of chocolates on a date.

"This is for you. Red to match your lovely red hair. And my desire for you."Stacie smiles Chloe accepts the rose and Stacie skillfully links their fingers together. Beca clenches her fists. "SO"Beca interrupts their sweet moment.

Stacie looks over at Beca and Chloe's eyes move to her Beca takes in Chloe's facial expression and knows Chloe is hesitant to look at her.

"Where are you taking Chloe?"Beca asked

"I figured we could go down to that Club Mystique they have great music for dancing and drinks."Stacie smiles

"That sounds Fun."Chloe nods in appreciation.

"Trying to get her drunk on the first Date Stace?"Beca says smugly.

"Beca."Chloe scolds

"Just looking out for you Chloe."Beca shrugs.

"If you want we can do something else?"Stacie asked hesitantly at Chloe.

"No everything sounds great let's go have fun."Chloe nods reassuringly Stacie smiles and opens the door.

"Well let's get to it. Have A Nice Night Bec."Stacie says Beca looks at Chloe and they share a look of longing.

"Good Night Beca."Chloe whispers and walks out the door. "Night"Beca responds. She slams the door shut and runs her fingers through her hair.

"What is happening to me."She says hitting her forehead with her hand. Fat Amy walks through the door and once she opens the door she sees Beca drinking a beer and playing her loud music.

"BM! What's going on? What is the matter?"Amy asked Beca stops her music and she sighs

"I'm so confused Amy. I should be happy for them right? I mean my good friend found happiness in my best friend. That's amazing news right?"Beca asked Amy nods and sits down next to her.

"Yeah That's the best news if you ask me."Amy answers

"Beca what is the problem. Are you not happy that Stacie asked Chloe out?"Amy asked Beca sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Honestly? No I'm not happy about it at all. And I don't even know why. It just upsets me that the person that's making Chloe happy, isn't me. Stupid right?"Beca sobs and laughs at the same time.

"Beca you have Jesse."Amy points out

"I know I know. Im being an idiot. I even almost screwed up super badly. I almost kissed Chloe before her date with Stacie."Beca confesses.

"Why can't you just admit that you love the Ginger?"Amy asked Beca sighs "I do love Chloe. But, I don't want anything to change."Beca says

"If you hadn't noticed BM, things are already changing."Amy says

~At the Club Chloe and Stacie are dancing, laughing having a good time and Stacie pulls Chloe to the sofas so they can sit~

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time."Chloe sips her drink.

"I could show you a great time if you'd let me."Stacie smiles leaning over and kissing Chloe's cheek. Chloe laughs and holds the brunette's hands.

"Can we just take it slow? It's just you know I've had a thing for Beca for a while now and it's kind of hard to transition from being in love with your best friend to dating someone else."Chloe admits.

"I know you've had feelings for Beca and believe me when I say, I'm sorry that nothing ever happened there but let me show you how special you should be treated and how stupid Beca was for never picking up on the signs you left her. I won't make you feel like your effort is for nothing."Stacie smiles

"Okay."Chloe answers hesitantly. Stacie smile grows bigger and she kisses Chloe's cheek. "Celebratory dance come on."Stacie pulls Chloe up and they go back to the dance floor.

Later on that night Chloe and Stacie walk into the room when they walk inside they see Beca passed out on the sofa with beer bottles all over the table.

"You go on to bed I'll help her to her room."Chloe says "If you're sure...did you have fun tonight?"Stacie asked holding Chloe's hand Chloe nods "I did Thank You Stacie. AND next date I'll plan it."Chloe smiles

"I can't wait."Stacie kisses her cheek and walks over to her room. Chloe looks down at Beca and pulls her up.

"Looks like you had a blast tonight Becs whoa there okay come on party animal."Chloe pulls Beca to her room. Chloe places Beca on her bed and tosses the blankets over her body.

"Chloe?"Beca opens her eyes "Hey Drunkie I'm just putting you to bed, get some sleep okay but before that drink this aspirin so you don't feel like you wanna die tomorrow ."Chloe says sweetly.

"You're so pretty tonight Chlo actually you're pretty every night and I'm an idiot for not showing you how I feel."Beca blurts out

"Beca you're drunk just sleep it off okay. You'll be fine tomorrow."Chloe gets up to leave Beca holds her arm and pulls Chloe close to her. Chloe holds onto to breath and Beca leans her forehead against hers.

"I won't be fine tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that if someone who is not ME is making you happy Chloe. I want to be the one to put a smile on your face. I want to be the reason why you smile everyday."Beca slurs out. Chloe looks at Beca and she quickly wipes her tears away from her face.

"How about you tell me that when you're sober. You don't mean what you're saying because this always happens Beca. You say these amazing words when you're hammered and I get so filled with hope because you tell me you're going to end it with Jesse and you're going to finally be with me, then the next day you forget all about it! No Beca, not anymore not this time. I'm tired of getting my heart broken. And they funny part is you won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."Chloe scoffs and leaves Beca's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! :) I Like throwing curve balls in my stories so don't be upset just yet!**

~2 weeks ago~ Stacie and Amy see Chloe sitting on the couch cuddled up in her blanket while watching netflix "Hey Ginger what's got you down in the dumps?"Amy asked

"Do you guys think I'm wasting my time trying to get Beca's attention? I mean, it's been what 8 years now and she still hasn't picked up on how I feel about her. And it's not like I'm being subtle about it either."Chloe frowns.

"Why don't you just flat out tell her?"Stacie asked

"Come on Legs even a blind man can see how much Chloe loves Beca."Amy says

"Maybe it's time for me to accept the fact that Beca and I will never happen."Chloe announces in a defeated tone. Stacie frowns at her friend and Amy comes up with an idea.

"I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in an hour."Chloe tosses the blanket on the couch grabbing her running shoes and walking out the door.

"If Chloe only knew how BM really felt."Amy says Stacie scoffs "Amy Beca doesn't even know what she feels for Chloe."She says

"What if we pushed Beca to admit she was in love with our favorite red head?"Amy asked

"How the hell are we going to do that? You know Beca's not just a person who blurts out how she feels."Stacie gives Amy a confused look.

"How friendly are you willing to get?"Amy asked

"Whatever you're thinking of NO."Stacie shakes her head "The plan is full proof! You act like you have a thing for Chloe and Beca will get so jealous she'll finally confess what we've all known for years!"Amy says

"It's going to be weird I can't see myself flirting with Chloe plus Beca will murder me in my sleep!"Stacie yells

"Jealousy is the best way to get someone to admit how they really feel about another person. And We've known Beca for a while now this is full proof. Come On Stacie, Let's do this for Chloe she of all people deserves a happy ending right? And Beca deserves a chance to finally see what TRUE happiness is. You and I both know she's not happy with Jesse. She loves Chloe. So? what do you Legs are you In or Out?"Amy asked Stacie rubs her forehead.

"Tell me you plan."Stacie says.

~Present Time~

Beca gets out of bed looking around she holds her head and remembers she drank way too much, reaching over to her table she grabs her sunglasses and makes no effort to get herself ready for the day.

"Morning sun shine look who's finally awake."Amy says placing a plate of food in front of Beca.

"Thanks, what time is it?"Beca asked Amy points up to the clock "1pm"

"Holy Crap I slept all morning, Damn Bud light."Beca groans placing her head in her hands.

"No one told you to drink all of the beers in the fridge now I'm going to have to restock on alcohol."Amy says bitterly.

"Where's Chloe?"Beca asked as she messed with the food on her plate with a fork.

"Do you really wanna know?"Amy asked looking outside on the balcony. Beca turns around and sees Chloe and Stacie doing Yoga Together. Chloe laughs "You're not suppose to bend that way you could break your back!"Chloe stops Stacie.

"I can totally do it!"Stacie laughs along with her.

"You know Chloe helped you into bed last night you should thank her."Amy suggests. Beca grabs the water bottle off the table and walks towards the girl in the balcony.

"Hey Becs what's up?"Stacie asked

"I wanted to speak to Chlo for a second if that was okay."Beca says Stacie nods and faces Chloe placing a kiss on her forehead. Beca turns her head again and then looks over at Chloe again handing her the water bottle.

"How can I help you?"Chloe asked placing her hand on her hips.

"Uhm I wanted to say Thanks for helping me to my bed last night, if it weren't for you I probably would have woken up with a killer back problem right now."Beca laughs

Chloe nods "You're Welcome. Is that it?"She asked Beca feels the coldness of Chloe's words she turns around and sees Stacie and Amy talking so she closes the slide door.

"I have a feeling I upset you last night. Look I didn't mean to ruin your date with Stacie with everything that happened before then."Beca says

"You didn't ruin anything. Stacie and I had a great time. We're going out again tomorrow."Chloe states.

"You're going out again?"Beca asked confused. Chloe nods "Yeah we had a lot of fun last night and this time I asked her out for dinner."Chloe says as if nothing was wrong.

"But...but what about everything that happened before your date. Chloe we almost. I mean, you can't deny we almost had a moment there."Beca whispers reaching out for Chloe's hand.

"Yeah we almost had a moment Bec. But we didn't, nothing happened."Chloe says trying to walk away Beca quickly grabs her arm.

"Whoa whoa what's going on why are you pissed? What did I do?"Beca asked

"Nothing Beca I'm not pissed at you okay. Frankly I'm not anything at you anymore."Chloe says almost bitterly.

"What the hell Chloe. What's going on?"Beca asked

"Beca please let go of my arm."Chloe begs

"No. Not until you tell me what I did."Beca says

"Just forget it okay. It's obviously not important because YOU forgot. Which I knew would happen so I'm not even upset about it anymore. I know how you are Beca, so just drop it. Now."Chloe says tugging her arm away from Beca's hand and walking into the house.

Stacie leans over to Amy "I don't think the plan is working. If anything I think Chloe is actually finally starting to move on from Beca."She whispers.

"That's your fault you weren't suppose to give Ginger a good time out!"Amy says

"No But I gave her confidence which we haven't seen in a long time. Look it's Chloe's choice if she's done waiting on Beca and it's Beca's choice to decide if she's ready to grow a pair and admit she loves Chloe. They both need our help here."Stacie says

"BM better get her act together then."Amy shakes her head.

Beca walks back inside and rubs her head "Stacie I need you to cancel your date with Chloe tomorrow."Beca says Stacie straightens out her posture and looks at her friend confused.

"Why would I do that?"Stacie asked

"I need to talk to her about something important please?"Beca asked Stacie looks over at Amy who gives her the nod of approval.

"Sorry Bec you're on your own."Stacie says Amy coughs violently and she smiles at her friend.

"If Chloe won't talk to you. There's probably a reason for that Bec."Stacie says smugly and walks away. Amy quickly follows Stacie

"What the hell?"Amy says

"Amy we can't just give Chloe to her! We have to see Beca fight for her! For once lets see Beca make a damn good effort to show she's actually worthy of Chloe's love."Stacie whispers

"You are actually a genius."Amy says

"I graduated top of our class of course I'm a genius."Stacie says

Beca is sitting alone in her room trying to think of ways she can get Chloe to talk to her. It was a crappy feeling making the nicest person in the world upset. It was like she kicked a puppy. Beca gets an idea and picks up her Cellphone.

"Hey Boss it's me."Beca says

"Reggie! Just kidding. Beca it's you're day off what's going on?"He asked

"I need your help with someone. There's someone that I need to ask forgiveness for...I'm not sure how to go about it. Any Ideas?"Beca asked

"Strip? I'm kidding I'm Kidding. I'm a little drunk Drake is here he's crying about his ex cheating on him so I decided to get us some drinks and it's a bad idea I tell ya. But just try being romantic and stuff. I know it's hard for you but if you're sincere your efforts should be sincere too."He says

"That's a great idea Thanks!"Beca hangs up. Later on that night Beca knew Chloe was out of the Loft helping Amy shop for a dress for her anniversary with Bumper and she knew Stacie had to work over time tonight it was the perfect time to get Chloe alone and talk to her. Beca looked around she took out the food from the oven and poked it to make sure it was actually edible.

"Cooking Lasagna is easier than I thought."Beca says to herself.

Chloe walks into the apartment and hears soft Music playing "What is going on?"Chloe asked Amy shrugs and sees Beca smiling at them. Amy mentally applauds Beca for finally doing something nice for Chloe hopefully she tells Chloe how she feels.

"I'm going to be in my room. Thanks for your help Ginger"Amy winks at her then gives Beca a thumbs up. Chloe looks at Beca confused.

"I uhm did all of this for you. I wanted to help you relax so I cooked well tried to cook your favorite Eggplant Lasagna. Don't hate me if it's not good okay?"Beca nervously laughs.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble Beca."Chloe says Beca walks over to her

"It wasn't trouble at all Chlo, I mean you do a hell of a lot more for me, and I guess I'm an idiot for now just realizing everything you do for me. Look I spent all day today miserable because I couldn't figure out why you were so cold towards me, then I realized it's because I'm an idiot!"Beca exclaims

Chloe doesn't disagree, Beca holds Chloe's hand and squeezes it as if it were a life line.

"The feelings I have for you they're, it's complicated as hell and if I knew how to express them I probably would be too scared to because I'm scared of losing what we have. You've been my best friend for what nearly 8 years now Chlo and having that change is something I don't want to happen."Beca says

"Yeah I get that."Chloe says coldly Beca shakes her head "No you don't, Chloe what I'm trying to say here is..."Beca stops and looks down seeing her hand laced inside of Chloe's seeing how perfect her fingers felt entwined with the red head's.

 _"This feels so perfect, so right."_ Beca said in her head. _"She needs to know how I feel, she needs to know I love her. Well stop talking to yourself in your head and tell her you dummy"_ Beca says in her head.

"Chloe I..."Beca begins to say suddenly there's a knock on the door interrupting what she was going to say.

"Are you expecting someone tonight?"Beca asked

"No Stacie's working over time, and I had no other plans tonight."Chloe says Beca nods "We can just ignore who ever that is then this is important."Beca says Chloe shakes her head and listens.

"I'm sorry that I've been so clueless for the past 8 years. I-"Beca stops when the knocking becomes more consistent.

"Take a hint we don't want to open the door."Beca growls. Chloe laughs and Beca looks at her frowning. Chloe walks over to the door and opens it.

"Jesse."Chloe says as she opens it widely to let him enter.

"JESSE?"Beca's eyes widen. Chloe looks over at Beca who is now at a loss for words.

"I'll leave you two alone."Chloe says grabbing her purse and walking to her room.

"Chlo...wait."Beca says and watches as Chloe leaves to her room.

"Wow Babe is this all for me! How'd you know I was visiting."Jesse smiles walking over to hug her.

"What are you doing here?"Beca asked not returning his hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who else really wants to own PP2 on Dvd now after seeing that extra footage online!? I'm preordering mine now! Reviews are love! :) It's going to get angsty up in here so please bare with me. But the end of the chapter will make you all squeal I promise!**

Amy walked back out to the living room expecting Beca and Chloe to be making out on the sofa or something because it was so quiet out there but when she opened the door she saw Beca on the soda watching a movie with Jesse..wait Jesse? What the hell. Amy gave Beca a confused look and Beca looked over at her and quickly got off the couch pointing to the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?"Amy asked "I completely forgot Jesse was visiting his parents this weekend for their Anniversary. The Dinner I made for Chloe he thought it was for him and Chloe hasn't left her room since."Beca whispers Amy laughs and shakes her head.

"You can't catch a break can ya BM?"Amy asked Beca rolls her eyes "What do I do?"Beca asked

"How about Break up with Mister over there first. Beca don't you think it's a little weird that you make a dinner for Chloe and you tell her you have something important to tell her but all of a sudden YOUR BOYFRIEND shows up out of the blue?"Amy asked

"I didn't plan for that to happen Amy. The Universe just hates me apparently."Beca says

"Because you're not being honest with yourself. For Once do what makes you happy. Meaning you should be doing that pretty red head in the room across the hall."Amy says Before Beca and say anything else Stacie walks into the apartment and sees Jesse watching a movie on the sofa.

"Hi Stacie!"Jesse smiles as he pays attention to the screen again. Stacie waves confused and she looks over to Beca and Amy. She gives Amy a look and Amy just shakes her head. Stacie gets angry and walks over to Beca putting the pieces together. Jesse is here meaning Beca once again chickened out in telling Chloe how she feels, and judging by the romantic setting Beca obviously told Chloe it was for her but Jesse's visit interrupted the evening.

"Pathetic"Stacie says under her breath.

"Hey Stace long day at work?"Beca asked hesitantly Stacie shrugs "It was a long and rough day but seeing my favorite red head will turn it around."Stacie says and walks to Chloe's room. Beca clenches her fists and scratches her head frustrated as she watches Stacie close the door in Chloe's room.

"Shit."Beca whispers and walks over to the fridge to get a beer. Amy walks behind her and shakes her head. "Bad Idea BM. Alcohol can't solve all of your problems."Amy whispers

"Whatever."Beca says swiping the bottle from her hands and walking to the couch as Jesse is still watching the lame movie.

~In Chloe's Room~ Chloe is going over her notes for her singing class when Stacie walks inside "Hey Cutie."She smiles

"How was your late shift?"Chloe asked Stacie reaches over and grabs her hand "It was annoying I'm glad to be home. Jesse is here that's weird huh?"Stacie asked Chloe nods

"Yeah Beca said she cooked dinner for me because she had something to tell me but then Jesse showed up so I just came back here to relax."Chloe says Stacie shakes her head "Beca's an idiot"She says to herself.

"Come on let's go out. I'm not tired and I think you should have fun tonight."Stacie says

"Im tired myself, I'm sorry I'd love to go out but Amy dragged me out to help her find a dress so I'm wiped out."Chloe giggles.

"Let's go on the roof have a stay in date."Stacie says Chloe nods and they grab a blanket and walk out of the room.

"Where are you two headed?"Amy asked

"Date on the roof."Chloe smiles grabbing a couple beers Beca sits up straight and watches Chloe packing snacks to carry she felt her blood boil because Chloe SHOULD be enjoying the meal she slaved over, but unfortunately Jesse had ate it instead.

"You don't think it's too cold for that."Beca blurts out Stacie smirks at her knowing her friend is obviously jealous.

"That what the blanket is for."Stacie smirks.

"It's still going to be cold Stacie Chloe could get sick."Beca warns

"Then I'll use body heat to warm her up. Come on Chloe."Stacie wraps her arm around the red head Jesse gives Beca a confused look.

"Those two are dating now? Wow I never saw that coming. Stacie doesn't seem like Chloe's type."Jesse whispers

"Trust me no one saw this coming."Beca grunts out .

Amy gives a confused look to Stacie wondering why Stacie wasn't sticking with their plan to get Chloe and Beca together not drive them further apart.

"Stacie hang back for a quick second I have a question."Amy says Stacie nods and kisses Chloe on the forehead "I'll see you up there okay?"She says Chloe nods and walks out of the apartment. Beca watches Chloe leave and she stands up walking to the balcony slamming her hands on the railing.

"What the hell are you doing Legs? The plan is to get Bloe together. You're driving them apart."Amy says

"Beca is driving Chloe away on her own! She made this stupid dinner for her and couldn't even give it to her because Jesse suddenly stopped by. So who ends up getting pushed away again Chloe! I'm all for Beca and Chloe happening but not until Beca figures out what the hell she wants. Chloe is my friend just as much as Beca is but Im tired of seeing that red head cry because of Beca. If Beca can't be the one make Chloe happy hell I'll do it instead."Stacie sternly voices.

"Stacie.."Amy tries to calm her friend down.

"No Amy. I know this started with us trying to get them together but I know first hand that Chloe is in love with Beca she's finally starting to move on and maybe they're just not meant to be together. Beca's too lost in her own world."Stacie says shrugging and walking out the door.

"If Stacie won't help me then I'll do operation Bloe my own way. Time to bring in the big guns."Amy says to herself.

Chloe is sitting out on the roof looking over the city. "Hey Pretty girl."Stacie smiles Chloe smiles at her and they sit down together on the blanket.

"What are you in deep thought about?"Stacie asked

"It's stupid. I don't want you to get upset."Chloe whispers

"Hey Come on it's me we are friends remember."Stacie nudges her.

"Every time I tell myself I'm done sulking over Beca, that I'm done being hurt by the way she doesn't see me the way I see her. My mind constantly says it over and over but my heart doesn't seem to get the message."Chloe tears up. Stacie sighs reaches and holds her head.

"I have a confession to make."Stacie whispers

"What is it?"Chloe asked

"When I first asked you out it was because Amy and I devised a plan to get you and Beca together."Stacie says Chloe nods

"But now...I don't care about that plan. Chloe you don't deserve to shed a tear at all, You're one of the nicest people I have ever known and you deserve the world. If Beca can't see how amazingly incredible you are. Will you let me show you instead?"Stacie asked

Beca turns around and sees Jesse walking outside to the balcony he wraps his arm around her and kisses her head. Beca moves away from him and looks at him.

"Why are you here Jesse?"Beca asked

"I missed my girlfriend. I need more of a reason than that?"He asked

"Jesse seriously you flew all the way back to Atlanta because you missed me?"Beca crosses her arms. Jesse looks at her and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I got an offer to stay in LA and score a few movies. They're independent films but they want me to make the music for them and it'll be a 2 year jobs full time. I won't be able to come back here for 2 years Bec."Jesse explains.

"Okay?"Beca says confused

"I want you to come to LA with me. I mean, you always wanted to move out there right? Now's the time for that so we can start our future."Jesse says

"Jesse I'm a Co-Producer for Residual Heat. Artists come to make records with me here.I'm making albums and producing music right here why would I need to move to LA?"Beca asked

"To be with your boyfriend maybe? We haven't spent more than a month together in the past couple years."Jesse complains.

"We agreed to focus on our dreams. No guilt pact remember?"Beca says

"Beca we should think about US now. Come to LA with me."Jesse says

~Back with Chloe and Stacie on the roof~ "I can't make you any promises Stacie, but I do enjoy your company. I don't see why not."Chloe smiles Stacie leans over to kiss Chloe's cheek

"You should go to your hotel Jesse.."Beca whispers

"Beca come on stop pushing me away. You're being childish! We're too old for this crap."Jesse yells

"Leave Now Jesse. I don't want you here right now. I'm seconds away from punching you in the nose. Go Now."Beca threatens.

"I'll be back tomorrow when you've decided to act your age."Jesse says and storms out.

A few minutes later Chloe and Stacie walk back in together and Chloe hears Mad World playing loudly through Beca's room.

"Beca's upset."Chloe says

"How do you know? She always blasts her music in her room."Stacie laughs

"She's playing Mad world...I'm gonna go check on her."Chloe says Stacie gives Chloe a look and she smiles.

"She's still my best friend."Chloe kisses her cheek Stacie smiles because that's the first time Chloe's ever done that.

"Alright Alright."Stacie says and watches Chloe enter Beca's room.

Beca is laying down on her lap looking through photos of her and Chloe when she sees the door open and the redhead enter the room Beca quickly sits up and looks at her.

"You okay?"Chloe asked

"You're finally talking to me?"Beca remarks

"I haven't been avoiding you Beca I just haven't had much to say to you."Chloe says Beca looks at her and turns off her music.

"I'm sorry Jesse ruined our evening, I really wanted to spend some time with you."Beca says

"Sure you did."Chloe says Beca gives her a confused look but before she can say anything Chloe looks at her.

"What's the matter? You never listen to Mad World unless you're A. Pissed off, or B. Super Sad. Seems like a combination."Chloe says

"Are we okay.."Beca asked Chloe looks at her "I just feel like I'm losing you..."Beca whispers _Losing you to Stacie_ Beca add in her head.

"We've been friends for nearly 8 years Beca you could never lose me. You're my best friend."Chloe states

"Yeah but I feel like something has changed. I don't know."Beca looks down

"Maybe things have changed."Chloe says

"I don't want them to..Chloe I god this is stupid. I feel like you're slipping away from me."Beca blurts out. Chloe shakes her head and shrugs.

"How could I slip away from you, when I was never in your grasp to begin with? Whatever is bothering just know we're here for you. I'm going to bed good night."Chloe says

Beca lets Chloe's words sink into her brain and she sits up making a decision that'll change everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review for my hearts content :) Dont worry it is a rated M fic next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for.**

Beca wakes up and walks out the door to make her coffee she sees Chloe and Stacie in the kitchen laughing she looks over and sees them holding hands. Beca clears her throat and Stacie smiles "What Up Shorty."Stacie says

"Morning."Beca grunts out trying not to let her blood boil.

"I think it would be fun to double date with Fat Amy and Bumper."Stacie says to Chloe the red head wiggles her nose in disapproval.

"I have no problem having dinner with Amy. It's Bumper I don't want to see."Chloe laughs.

"What's going on here?"Beca asked

"Asking Chloe out on another date. I wanna take her out on a double date."Stacie smirks at Beca. Beca looks over at Chloe who is looking down at her coffee mug.

"I'll think about it. I have to go to work. See you at lunch. (Chloe pats Stacie's arm and she faces Beca) Have a good day with Ariana Grande I know that's a big deal for you."Chloe says

"You remembered...yeah Thanks, have fun teaching."Beca says looking at the red head longingly.

"BYE CHLOE!"Stacie waves Chloe laughs and walks out the door. Stacie turns to face Beca and she crosses her arms while she looks at the shorter girl.

"You and Chlo seem to be hitting it off."Beca says hesitantly Stacie nods "Yeah she's giving me a chance to proof to her that she deserves to be in a happy relationship."Stacie smugly says

"What are you driving at here Stacie?"Beca asked

"Nothing at all. Obviously you don't care enough to pay attention to what's been happening."Stacie says Beca rolls her eyes and grabs her keys before going to work she needed to make one important stop.

Chloe is watching her students practice their songs together. She thinks about Beca and how sad she looked last night when she went to check up on her. Chloe hates how Beca has this control on her, on her heart. She hates that Beca was so damn oblivious to how she felt she just hated Beca right now. So why does she feel guilty every time she spends time with Stacie. Beca is the one who doesn't recognize her love for her, She shouldn't be the one to feel guilty.

"Ms. Chloe you seem sad."Trisha her student says Chloe nods and smiles "A little bit but you guys are doing great you especially did well on that last verse."Chloe says

"You know you remind me of Princess Anna."Trisha says Chloe laughs "From Frozen? Yeah I've been told that once or twice."Chloe laughs

"Anna loves Kristoff, he's so mean and grumpy all of the time but when he's with Anna she makes him happy."Trisha blabs to Chloe. The older woman laughs and nods

"Yeah Kind of reminds me someone I know in real life. Her name is Beca and she's always grumpy she thinks it makes her look cool to be upset."Chloe laughs

"She's the music producer yeah? You always light up when you talk about her."Trisha says

"Yeah I guess I do..."Chloe whispers

Beca drives over to the hotel and takes the elevator to Jesse's Room she walks down the hall and knocks on the door.

Jesse opens the door and smiles "Bec, come on in. This is a surprise after last night I figured you'd ignore me for 3 days like you always do."Jesse says

"This isn't working anymore Jesse."Beca spits out. Jesse closes the door and faces her obviously taken by surprise by her greeting.

"What isn't working anymore?"Jesse asked

"This, Us. We've gotten so used to this routine of being together that we didn't realize that this isn't even a relationship anymore it's like an obligation."Beca says

"Where the hell is this coming from what are you talking about?"Jesse asked Beca looks at him and sighs.

"We've been together 8 years now, and we have never talked about US moving forward in our lives TOGETHER. Jesse we're forcing this to work because it's safe and we don't want to leave our comfort zones. But I've come to a point where I don't want to live that way. I'm tired of settling when I know there's something that could be life changing waiting for me."Beca says Jesse looks down at the floor and Beca walks over to him placing the necklace in the palm of his hand in the beginning of their relationship Jesse gave her a treble note necklace.

"Jesse I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore. I don't love you. I'm sorry."Beca says

"Beca. You can't just do this. This is so out of the blue. We can work this out. You don't want to come to LA fine thats okay stay here I'll visit you when I can."Jesse begs

"Jesse you deserve someone who will give you their whole heart. Someone who instantly knows how to make you feel better when you send a sad text, someone who knows that you're sad just by the way you text or answer a phone call. Someone who will accept you when you're angry as hell but still manage to make you smile, someone who will make you do things you don't wanna do because they want you to enjoy life, Someone who will literally put off everything just to be with you...(Beca begins to think and realizes she's describing everything Chloe has ever done for her)Someone who will love you unconditionally no matter how much of an idiot you are."Beca says

"Why can't that person be you?"Jesse asked Beca looks at him.

"Because I'm meant to be that person for someone else. It just took me 8 years to freaking realize it. I'm sorry Jesse."Beca kisses his cheek "Good bye."She says and walks out the door.

Beca gets into her car drives to the studio and sees Super Star Ariana Grande sitting in the booth waiting for her.

"Ariana Thanks so much for fitting us in your busy schedule."Beca shakes her hand

"Thank you for helping me with the album! I'm so excited to work with someone who isn't 5 feet taller than me."Ariana laughs Beca nods and laughs as well.

"You're telling me I just did a sound check with Blake Shelton 3 weeks ago that dude was not human."Beca laughs

"So I'm ready whenever you are I heard the tracks that MC sent me that you did and I love them all I want to add it all to the album."Ariana says

"That's great but uhm I need your help. Could you help me with a Mash up for someone special?"Beca asked

"Mash ups?! of Course I love your mash up styles! What did you have in mind?"Ariana asked

At the school Chloe is cleaning up for the lunch break when Beca walks inside the classroom.

"Hey."Beca says Chloe turns around surprised to see her knowing the Music producer had a big day she didn't expect to see her at all today.

"What are you doing here?"Chloe asked confused.

"Girl's not allowed to visit her favorite music teacher?"Beca smiles

"I wasn't expecting to see you at all today actually so I'm very surprised."Chloe states.

"Where's Stacie?"Beca asked

"She had a work meeting that was mandatory so we're just going to meet at the loft later tonight."Chloe shrugs.

"Do you actually have feelings for Stacie? I need to know."Beca says Chloe raises her eyebrow as she faces her.

"That's in no way shape or form any of your business."Chloe says

"I'm your best friend I think I have a right to know. Come on Chlo we tell each other everything..."Beca urges on

"I don't know okay. I think If I let myself I could possibly fall for her or something."Chloe admits

"If you let yourself? So you don't 100 percent have feelings for her. Why would you need to let yourself feel that way it should come naturally."Beca says

"I'm trying to move on Beca. It's time for me to move on."Chloe says walking past her.

"Move on from what."Beca voices

"Beca you should go you have a busy day remember."Chloe utters Beca walks behind Chloe and gently grabs the red head's shoulders and makes Chloe turn around and face her.

"Move on from what, Come on Chloe tell me."Beca reaches up and cups her cheek. Chloe looks the smaller brunette in the eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Move on from You. I need to move on from you. I have to. I can't keep feeling like this for you. I'm tired of hurting. I'm tired of longing for you when I know you don't feel the same."Chloe reveals.

"That's not true."Beca whispers

"What's not true?"She asked

"Chloe I have feelings for you. Everything you feel for me I feel for you. Please tell me you believe that."Beca says

Chloe shakes her head "You're with Jesse you don't mean that."Chloe tries to pull away Beca holds onto Chloe and holds her face with both hands.

"I broke up with Jesse okay I broke up with him this morning. You're who I want. You're who I need."Beca says as she looks deeply into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"You want me now because you think Stacie is going to take me away from you. That's what you meant last night when you said you felt me slipping away."Chloe says is an upset tone. Beca shakes her head.

"You only want me now because you don't think you'll get to have me."Chloe says

"No. That's not it at all."Beca says trying to hold onto Chloe but Chloe shoves her away.

"Why now Beca? Huh 8 years I have been in love with you and you pick NOW when I decide to start dating Stacie to tell me you feel the same way I feel?"Chloe places her hands on her hips.

"It's not like I knew how you felt Chloe! You never told me! How was I suppose to know! And Why didn't YOU say anything about how you felt!?"Beca argues back

"Maybe because you have a boyfriend. I'm not a homewrecker Beca."Chloe defends herself.

"HAD. And you admitting you had feelings for me wouldn't make you a homewrecker."Beca says

"You couldn't tell how I felt about you by the way I showed it Beca!? I swear I put so much effort for the past 8 years to get you to realize that I loved you and I thought hey since Actions speak louder than words maybe Beca will see how much I feel for her but NO you didn't feel a thing meaning you didn't feel the same way."Chloe says

"I'm an idiot okay! You've known this for years and yes I'm slow as hell but Chloe what I feel for you is not just an over night thing. I've felt it forever."Beca says

"I don't believe you. You see me with Stacie and I just think you're jealous, you don't want me you only think you do because you see someone else trying to get me."Chloe says crossing her arms.

"You're right I am jealous but not for that reason. Chloe I'm the one who should be making you smile, I'm the one who should be kissing your forehead, cheek, lips...I should be holding your hand and making you feel better when you've had a long day. I should be doing everything you do for me FOR YOU."Beca says her cellphone rings and she looks down seeing it's the studio.

"I made this for you. I have to go but please listen to it."Beca whisper she places the Usb Drive in Chloe's hand. Beca takes Chloe's hand and kisses the back of it before walking out the door.

Chloe watches as her students walk inside the room

"Alright Class a friend of mine who is a music producer just dropped by with her latest mix let's have a listen shall we."Chloe smiles putting it into her laptop and pressing play.

 _"Hi Chloe its uhm Me Beca..sorry I'm being awkward. I think I know what's been bothering me and I just I'm sorry it's taken me forever to figure this all out. But hey I have a surprise for you One of your favorite artists is here in the booth with me Say Hi."Beca says_

Chloe's Eyes widen when she hears the next person's voice. "Oh My Gosh It's Ariana Grande!"The little girls in the class squeal.

 _"Hi Chloe! If you can't tell it's me Ariana Grande! Beca tells me your a big fan and she wanted to do a special mash up for you! I saw your picture and you're so gorge I love your eyes! Beca got mad because I stared at the photo too long. I hope you enjoy this mash up and I think Beca is a great gal you're lucky she's in love with you."Ariana ends the message_

 _"Okay that's enough you mystical fairy I hope you like this mash up Chlo."Beca says and Ariana's song begins to play_

 _(Ariana)_

 _I was a liar_  
 _I gave in to the fire_  
 _I know I should've fought it_  
 _At least I'm being honest_  
 _Feel like a failure_  
 _'Cause I know that I failed you_  
 _I should've done you better_  
 _'Cause you don't want a liar_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything,_  
 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything,_  
 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _(Beca)_

 _One last cry_  
 _Before I leave it all behind_  
 _I gotta put you out of my mind this time_  
 _Stop living a lie_  
 _I guess I'm down to my last cry_

 _Cry..._

 _I don't deserve it_  
 _I know I don't deserve it,_  
 _But stay with me a minute_  
 _I swear I'll make it worth it_  
 _Can't you forgive me?_  
 _At least just temporarily_  
 _I know that this is my fault_  
 _I should've been more careful_

 _(Ariana)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything,_  
 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything,_  
 _But I got nothing here without you, baby_

 _(Beca)_

 _I know I gotta be strong_

 _Cause round me life goes on and on_  
 _And on ..._  
 _And on ..._

 _One last cry_  
 _Before I leave it all behind_  
 _I gotta put you out of my mind_  
 _For the very last time_  
 _Been living a lie_

 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

Chloe turns off the mix and taps her chin trying to figure out what to do next. After her class Chloe walks to the park to clear her head she sits down on the bench she didn't know what to do. She has longed for Beca for 8 years and finally Beca is telling her she feels the same that she's always felt the same part of her didn't know whether it was true or not. Then there's Stacie she's been telling her that she deserves happiness and should be showed how special she is and she's been doing a great job at making her happy. Chloe looked out at the sunset and she ran her fingers through her hair not knowing what to do.

~At the loft~Chloe sees Stacie pouring two glasses of Wine "Hey Cutie I got Thai Take out hope you're hungry."She smiles Chloe places the glass down and looks at Stacie.

"Stacie I can't do this. I'm sorry."Chloe looks down almost ashamed of hurting her friend.

"Hey...talk to me."Stacie says

"I know I said I'd give you a chance to see if this could be more, but I can't."Chloe whimpers

"Beca."Stacie says Chloe nods "I'm so sorry please don't hate me."Chloe says

"Never. It's about time the Shrimp realized how she felt."Stacie says

"Im not even sure if she means it..."Chloe says

"Look I'm not mad how do you compete with 8 years of love you know. Just promise me you'll let Beca prove she's worthy of that amazing heart of yours. Because if she isn't. I'm swooping right in."Stacie says Chloe laughs and nods

"Come on...Game of Thrones is on and I still want to eat Thai food with my gorgeous friend."Stacie nudges Chloe.

Beca is in the Studio layering tracks as Ariana Grande is singing "This is Platinum quality right here Beca, we're gonna make a ton of cash!"Beca's Boss smiles

"I just want my Grammy if I don't win this I'm taking yours and scratching out your name."Beca laughs suddenly her cellphone beeps and she reads a text message from Stacie.

 ** _From Long Legged Amazon "You better pull out all the stops to prove you love Chloe, the minute you fuck up I'm stealing her from you and never giving her back got it shorty."_**

Beca read the texts over about 4 times before she smiled this was her chance to prove to Chloe she was rightfully worthy of all the affection Chloe had secretly held for 8 years. "Chloe Beale prepare to fall in with me all over again." Beca says softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review for my hearts content RATED M CONTENT Ive been waiting to write this! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chloe wakes up the next morning and sees Lilly pedals on her bed she sits up and sees Lilly pedals all over the room.

"What is going on?"Chloe gets out of bed and sees a sign on her door

"Don't be upset at the mess wanted to do something special follow the pedals don't bother putting on make up or doing your hair you look gorgeous"~BM Chloe opens the door and walks out into the living room inside there was breakfast made her favorite french toast and a vanilla latte.

"Morning."Beca sneaks up behind Chloe, Chloe gets startled and Beca smiles holding out a stuffed puppy pit bull.

"I thought this was cute so I got it for you."Beca says Chloe accepts the stuffed toy.

"What exactly are you doing? Do you really think Lilly pedals on my bed, breakfast , coffee and a toy will make me believe you have feelings for me?"Chloe asked

"First of all, It's a fact that I have feelings for you and Second of all I'm hoping this is a start. Come on Beale I slaved over this stuff please just humor me."Beca shrugs holding up the latte for her to accept.

"Well It was thoughtful of you, especially considering it's only 8am you must have woken up pretty early to make all of this happen."Chloe smiles at her.

"At 6:30 but whatever. You're worth it."Beca smiles

"Shut up come on join me I won't be able to finish all of this food by myself I feel like you're trying to get me fat so no one else will end up wanting me."Chloe jokes

"I still think you'd look sexy as hell and you're right I do want you all to myself forever."Beca comments Chloe blushes.

Beca grabs her hand and leads her to the table she kisses the back of her hand and begins serving the food.

"You got Ariana Grande so sing her song for me."Chloe mumbles as she eat her french toast. Beca nods

"I figured being a B+ Music Producer had it's perks so why not use one of your favorite artists to help me get into your good graces."Beca smiles

"You certainly did just that. The Kids Loved listening to the song they freaked out when they heard Ariana's voice."Chloe says

"You listened to the mix with your students? Great there goes my Badass reputation with children ages 5-7."Beca frowns Chloe laughs.

"I'd Love to come by and help you with them, maybe give them some advice on how to mix music and stuff."Beca suggests Chloe nods

"I'm sure they'd love that. Just as long and you're there to help the kids."Chloe points out.

"I have another reason but I'll keep that to myself."Beca says as she watches Chloe lick the syrup off of her own lips. Chloe smiles at her and looks down at her plate.

After eating breakfast and talk Chloe burps and laughs covering her mouth Beca smiles at how adorable the red head is.

"Thank You Bec. This was very sweet of you."Chloe leans over and kisses her cheek. Beca blushes and Chloe laughs.

"What is that look for?"She giggles Beca shakes her head and holds onto Chloe's hand. "Will you let me take you out tonight?"Beca asked shyly.

"I don't know about that just yet.."Chloe hesitates. Beca tightens the hold on her hand and looks into her eyes.

"Chloe you may not think that I'm being serious about this, but I swear to you. I would never play with your feelings. You mean too much to me for me to ever do that."Beca sincerely speaks.

"You're not playing games right? Because I don't think I can handle that."Chloe whispers frailly

"Chloe I'm the most serious I've ever been in my entire life. Let me prove that to you."Beca leans over and places her forehead against Chloe's.

"Okay."Chloe smiles Beca smiles widely and nods then kisses her forehead.

"Whoa Lady Loving you're getting around huh Ginger?"Fat Amy asked Chloe looks down and Beca glares at her.

"I Uhm...I'm going to do the dishes."Chloe gathers the plates and walks into their kitchen. Beca places her hand on her forehead Amy sits down taking the plate that was in front of Beca and eating the food on it.

"What's up with you?"She asked as she chews her food.

"I was being all romantic with Chloe until you showed up."Beca gets annoyed

"Hey I live here too and SO does Stacie you're lucky she's at work early today."Amy says

"She won't be a problem anymore she's backing off."Beca says

"Oh...so that means you and Ginger are trying things out."Amy says slowly

"Yeah I guess. She's agreed to let me take her out tonight so I want this first date to be extremely special."Beca says

"You're going to kill me."Amy says Beca gives her a confused look.

"Why? Did you take money from me again. Damn it Amy."Beca yells

"No . Actually Yes I did only 50 bucks but there's something else."Amy says

"Something Else?"Beca asked

"It's funny really, you see last night I thought you were just being an idiot about your feelings for Chloe and Stacie who was suppose to be my partner in getting you two together ended up liking Chloe so she was a failure as a helper SOO uhm I called in the big guns. May have let it slip that you were being a bit of a dick to Chloe but this was before I knew you were trying to get into Chloe's pants."Amy holds up her hands.

Beca looks at Amy confused "Amy. Who. Exactly. Did. You. Call?"She asked the door bell rings and both ladies face the door. The door bell rings again and Chloe walks out from the kitchen to open it.

"You two girls too lazy to answer the door?"Chloe laughs when she opens it her eyes widen and she squeals "AUBREY!"Chloe yells in excitement and hugs her best friend tightly.

Beca's eyes widen and she turns to face Amy giving her the What the Hell Look.

"I told you, I needed the big guns."Amy shrugs

"You told Aubrey I was a dick to Chloe?She's going to murder me in my sleep Amy!"Beca whispers.

"YOU sort of deserve it. Well you deserved it yesterday for sure and the day before that but today not so much."Amy says

"I hate you."Beca says

"What are you doing here Aubrey? You're suppose to be in Dallas for that business convention!"Chloe says pulling her best friend into the loft.

"I got an Urgent Bella's request from Fat Amy."Aubrey explains Chloe give her a confused look and looks at Fat Amy who is chewing her food.

"Urgent request?"She asked

"Not urgent in fact it's not necessary. You can just go on to Dallas now Aubrey."Beca stands up pointing to the door.

"You and I need to talk."Aubrey raises her eyebrow at the short brunette. Beca rolls her eyes Chloe looks back and forth at the two ladies and clears her throat.

"As great as the tension is. I'm going to shower and then I can show you my classroom where I teach the kids you haven't seen the new decorations I've done."Chloe says

"Aca-Awesome."Aubrey nods Chloe begins to walk away and Beca quickly grabs her hand Chloe faces her and Beca smiles leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"What was that for?"Chloe asked Beca smiles at her and shrugs

"I'm making it a new habit to kiss you as long as you allow it."Beca blushes Amy does a whipping noise and Chloe giggles shaking her head then continues to walk to the bathroom.

Once out of the room Aubrey takes off her coat and then slams her hand behind Beca's head.

"Damn it."Beca cringes in pain.

"What the hell are you doing to my best friend Mitchell. Do you have feelings for her or not because she is NOT a game you can play. Do you understand me! I will end you if you think you can just play with her emotions."Aubrey yells at her.

Beca rubs her head and pulls Aubrey outside the balcony. "Before you kill me let me explain."Beca pleads

"You have 10 seconds."Aubrey taps her watch

"I broke up with Jesse. I love Chloe End of story. I want her not just as a fling I want her forever."Beca makes it short.

"Do you love Chloe?"Aubrey asked Beca looks at the Former Bella's Captain and she rolls her eyes.

"What I feel for Chloe should be expressed and told to HER before I say it to anyone else."Beca says

"Listen to me clearly because I will only say this once got it. I've watched Chloe long for you for 8 years. Yes before you ask I've known it was so obvious during your freshman year Bella's audition. Do you want to know WHY Chloe's been single for 8 years because she wanted to be completely ready for you if you ever realized you had feelings for her as well so she turned down dates, she pushed away GREAT opportunities and failed Russian Lit 7 times just so she could be with YOU. Not because she wanted to stay a Bella but because she was waiting for you to feel something. And when I finally get a call from her saying she's ready to move on from you, you decide to mess with her head!"Aubrey pokes Beca.

"I'm not messing with her head. Okay I know the timing is terrible and YES I should have seen how she felt for me but I'm an idiot I know this You know this, but believe me when I say I want Chloe and I'm going to prove to her now until my last breath that she does belong with me."Beca says honestly

"You better not screw this up Mitchell. She's wasted so much time on you. Don't make it for nothing."Aubrey says.

"Ready to go."Chloe smiles Aubrey nods and smiles at her best friend as she walks back inside Chloe faces Beca and sees discomfort in her eyes Chloe reaches out to hold her hand.

"Hi."She smiles

"Have Fun with Aubrey I'll meet you back here once you're done."Beca nods at her Chloe takes a step forward and kisses her cheek.

"I can't wait. I get to see Beca Mitchell on a date."She whispers Beca rubs the redhead's cheek

"Believe me neither can I."Beca smiles

~In Chloe's Classroom~

"Wow Chloe this place looks aca-incredible"Aubrey smiles Chloe laughs

"I know all the art pieces you sent me have a place on the wall the kids love it."Chloe proudly comments.

"What's going on with you and The Moody Music Mogul. Last I heard you and Stacie were hitting it off pretty well. Now you crawl back to Beca after what she tells you she thinks you're cute."Aubrey crosses her arms

"Aubrey...Don't"Chloe walks away

"Beca has been breaking your heart for 8 years straight Chloe I hope you remember that."Aubrey says

"She didn't know how I felt okay."Chloe tries to reason.

"She should have seen it HELL WE ALL SAW IT. Even Jesse Saw it!"Aubrey yells

"Why are you doing this?"Chloe asked

"I'm being your best friend I'm trying to make you see that maybe Beca isn't what's best for you. Come on Chloe you put off graduating for 8 years, it took you forever to get this teaching job because of that. AND you stayed in school for someone who didn't even want you the way you wanted her."Aubrey comments.

"She feels something now. Am I being stupid about this maybe, I don't have any regrets about loving Beca in the past 8 years. I regret failing college 7 times but hey things happen I have found my way. I'm trying to figure out if Beca and I even have a chance I owe it to myself to find out if Beca really is the love of my life."Chloe explains.

Aubrey sighs "If she's just messing with you I swear I will put a bear trap in her Recording Studio."She says

"I kind of want to see that."Chloe giggles

A few hours later Beca is waiting outside of the Loft for Aubrey and Chloe's car to pull up she smiles when she opens the door for Chloe. Holding out a blind fold.

"What is this?"Chloe points

"Put it on."Beca smiles

"Beca it's only the first date and I don't think I'd be into that Fifty Shades of Grey stuff I could barely finish the book to be honest."Chloe says Beca laughs

"Trust Me."Beca smiles Chloe nods and Beca places the blind fold over her eyes.

"Take my hand."Beca whispers Chloe shivers and smiles as Beca kisses her cheek.

"Are we seriously walking on this date. Gotta say I'm not that impressed."Chloe jokes.

"Hush. Just keep walking."Beca walks ,after about 5 minutes they come to a complete stop Chloe feels Beca step away from her and she slightly panics.

"Beca?"Chloe calls out

"Take off the blind fold!"Beca yells Chloe takes off the blind fold and see they are at a small creek Chloe looks around and sees a small table with candles waiting for them.

"Tada."Beca smiles at her Chloe blushes and walks towards her Beca holds her hand.

"You took me to our favorite place the hidden creek we found together.."Chloe says Beca nods

"Figured since it's OUR special place might as well make it special for various reasons."Beca brings her to the table.

"So this is Beca Mitchell on a first date huh?"Chloe asked leaning forward Beca smiles

"This is Beca Mitchell trying to show you how worthy I can be of you."Beca says closely.

"You always were worthy of whatever I feel for you. You just didn't want to accept those feelings."Chloe corrects her.

"You're right, the more I think about the past 8 years the more I realized I've felt something so strong for you over the years I was just too scared to acknowledge it."Beca admits

"Scared of what?"Chloe asked Beca motions between the two of them.

"Scared of this. Scared of the possibility of us. Scared of you. How you make me feel."Beca says

"And how do I make you feel?"Chloe urges on.

"Chloe you look at me like you could see the rest of your life with me. Like you could love me forever."Beca whispers

"What's wrong with that?"Chloe asked

"I used to believe Love couldn't last forever I literally saw love fade away with my parents. So I thought if you did love me it would only be a matter of time before it faded away."Beca says

"You're an idiot."Chloe states

"Yeah I know."Beca laughs

"Love is hard, I'm not saying any of this is easy it's going to be hard mainly because you're a pain in the ass 99.9 percent of the time. But I think if this is something we both really want we'll make it work no matter how hard things get."Chloe says

"Do you think this could be something you would want again? I know I made you wait 8 years for me and believe me when I say this over and over again I've been an idiot, but Chloe I've never wanted anything more than I want you. My timing sucks but I can't go another day without being with you."Beca looks down at her hands.

Chloe reaches out and cups Beca's face.

"I had a feeling you'd be worth the wait.."Chloe whispers

Beca looks into Chloe's eyes and smiles Chloe bites her bottom lip and Beca's eyes zone in on the action Chloe watches Beca leaning closer to her finally getting off of the seat and kneeling down in front of her holding the redhead's face in her hands.

"I'm going to break first date rules right now."Beca whispers

"You wouldn't be a bad ass if you followed the rules now would you."Chloe giggles Beca pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss and Chloe kisses her back. The two get so wrapped up in each other that Chloe pulls away.

"Sorry Sorry, Too fast I'm stopping I'm stopping."Beca strokes her cheek and places her forehead against hers. Chloe licks her lips and tries to catch her breath.

"I don't want you to stop."Chloe says shyly. Beca is still stroking Chloe's cheek waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I've waited 8 years for you, I don't want you to stop."Chloe breathes out. Beca nods as Chloe stands up and takes Beca's hand she strips off her jacket and lay it down on the floor Beca does the same with her jacket and places it on the ground as well Chloe lays down on the jackets and looks up at Beca she smiles and hovers over the redhead.

"You're sure about this?"Beca asked

"You wanted to prove to me that you were worth my love right..Prove it."Chloe's eyes fill with lust and desire. Beca kisses Chloe and they begin to strip each other of their clothing.

As they are kissing in only their underwear Beca's hand slides in between Chloe's thigh

"Oh My God."Chloe hisses Beca smiles at her and kisses her neck.

Sitting up, Chloe remove her panties with Beca's help and Beca settle myself between her legs, fully on top of her.

Chloe's hands go to Beca's shoulders, squeezing them, and she begin to kiss the soft skin.

Beca slides herself down the length of Chloe's body to gaze upon it. Beca takes a moment to admire Chloe before she presses her tongue to her

Chloe's back arches sinuously, and Beca wraps her arms around her thighs to keep Chloe in place. Beca swirls her tongue faster against her, tracing her clit, sucking her lips and swallowing the juices sliding slowly from her Chloe's so incredibly wet and my elation is difficult to contain.

"Beca"Chloe cries out that was the most beautiful sound Beca has ever heard in her entire life.

Beca pushes her fingers inside of Chloe and listens to her gasp, a smile tugging at her lips still pressed against the redhead.

Deeper, Beca stroked inside of her until she raises Chloe's thighs up to her shoulders.

Chloe's hand is on Beca's neck, holding her against her, her nails digging into Beca's upper back.

Beca can feel Chloe climaxing and She's bewildered. Beca didn't want it to end, not yet, not for hours yet. Chloe had waited for her for 8 years and Beca wanted to make sure those years of waiting to love her were perfect.

Beca needed to feel Chloe's walls longer, hear her moans, clutch her tighter. But she don't stop, she didn't dare stop.

Beca continues exploring Chloe's intimate area , her tongue roaming in search of her spots, all the while listening to her catch her breath, and then Beca lift her tongue to her clit and push her fingers inside of her again.

Shed stroked inside of her until Chloe comes for her again, feeling Chloe shudder beneath Beca , and she would have done it again if Chloe hadn't grabbed Beca and pulled her up.

Chloe kisses Beca fiercely, her tongue sliding inside her mouth and Beca is fighting back a grin. Chloe holds Beca to her chest and rubs her back.

"Hi."Beca crawls up Chloe's body and smiles at her. Chloe doesn't open her eyes she was too exhausted from all that just happened.

"Speechless I see?"Beca asked

"I think I'm dead."Chloe says Beca laughs and kisses Chloe's lips

"I wouldn't let that happen."She says Chloe opens on eye "I would totally return the favor if I could move."Chloe giggles

"No it's okay I wanted to do that for you. Sort of a Thank you for being patient with me."Beca pecks her lips.

"Well that was the best Thank you I have ever received."Chloe kisses Beca's lips.

"Twice."Beca says against her lips Chloe laughs and nods

"So we're really doing this? You and Me?"Beca asked Chloe nods

"It's actually happening."Chloe says leaning to kiss her lips.

"Can I tell you a sercet?"Beca asked Chloe nods listening.

"I'm really happy."Beca smiles Chloe laughs and moves her legs over so she can straddle Beca and kisses her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST FOUND OUT WE WON MOVIE CHEMISTRY! WOHOO! This Fandom is incredible Im glad to be apart of it! In honor of that win I wrote an extra chapter for you guys!**

Chloe and Beca walk back to the Loft Hand in Hand. "You sure you're okay?"Beca asked looking down at Chloe's legs.

"They still feel like jello but I'll manage."Chloe leans forward to kiss her lips. Beca hums in appreciation.

"You Two had sex!"Fat Amy yells Stacie turns around and Aubrey's eyes widen.

"Oh My god I swear living you guys sometimes."Chloe turns bright red and walks to her room shaking her head. Beca shakes her head and rubs the back of her neck.

"You guys did it on the first date? Slut."Fat Amy jokes Beca looks over at Aubrey and avoids her death stare.

"Like I said. Treat her like a Queen."Stacie says Beca nods and walks into Chloe's room.

"Hey."Beca sits on the edge of the bed Chloe looks over at her. "Did we just make a mistake?"Chloe asked Beca raises her eyebrow hoping she isn't changing her mind about them.

"We should have just had the first date and left it at that...We should have done things properly. Waited like 8 dates or something, We just had sex in a public place I might add."Chloe panics.

Beca walks over to her and pulls her into a kiss. Chloe is taken by surprise but kisses back keeping her eyes closed.

"When have you and I ever done things properly? The second time we met you barged into my shower just to get me to audition for the Bellas. And because of you and that weird shower incident, I've had the greatest college experience of my life with actual friends who I am excited to see. Yeah we had sex and it was freaking fantastic."Beca says Chloe laughs and shoves her.

"I can do without sex if you want to take things slower, but don't freak out because we jumped a few steps ahead. I have no regrets."Beca kisses Chloe's nose.

"I have no regrets either. I'm sorry I just...I've waited for this for so long I don't want to screw it up."Chloe pouts

"If Anyone is going to screw this up it will probably be me. And I'm going to do my best to not do that."Beca says Chloe kisses her cheek

Beca smiles and Chloe lays down on the bed patting the side next to her Beca kicks off her shoes and lays next to her Chloe lays her head on Beca's stomach and Beca kisses her head running her fingers through her hair.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."Beca wraps her other arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe hums and closes her eyes.

 _"I love you so damn much."Beca says in her head._

Beca wakes up and sees Chloe isn't sleeping with her in the same bed she looks around and sees the door opening Chloe is walking inside and holding a cup of coffee.

"Hi Babe."Chloe smiles Beca smiles after hearing the new sweet nickname from her girlfriend's mouth.

Girlfriend was Chloe Beale her girlfriend. They never covered that part stupid Beca you forgot to ask Chloe to be your girlfriend. Beca berates herself.

"Morning."Beca sits up Chloe leans over kisses her cheek handing the brunette the coffee.

"Uhm. What are you doing today?"Beca asked

"Nothing actually I was going to go for a hike since I dont have to teach for the next two days."Chloe smiles

"Come to the studio with me."Beca says sipping her coffee then putting the mug on the desk.

"I don't want to intrude the great Music Producer at work."Chloe smiles Beca pulls Chloe onto her lap and kisses her lips slowly.

"Come with me to work. I'll make it worth your while."Beca voices in a seductive tone.

"You are such a horn dog. Are you sure you weren't this way with Jesse?"Chloe questions.

"Jesse didn't really have the affect that you have on me."Beca runs her hand up and down Chloe's back.

"Behave. We have people who also live here you know."Chloe reminds her.

"They need a wake up call anyways."Beca shrugs.

"We agreed to take it slow remember, You said you were okay with that."Chloe says

"I am I am I'm just kidding well not really. Seeing you with bed head is kind of a turn on."Beca kisses her neck.

"Stop."Chloe whines moving away from Beca. Beca laughs "Come to work with me."She tries again Chloe rolls her eyes and Beca smiles at her.

"Fine I'll go with you."Chloe agrees.

Out in the living room Aubrey and Stacie are catching up and talking while Amy is on the phone with Bumper while cooking everyone breakfast.

"Finally you two are up!"Fat Amy yells

"It smells great in here what are you cooking Amy."Beca asked as she pulls the seat out to sit down. Aubrey rolls her eyes

"You're not going to pull out a chair for Chloe?"She scolds Beca rolls her eyes ignoring her comment when Chloe walks back to the table setting the plates Beca pulls Chloe towards her and pulls Chloe on her lap.

"For your information She Devil. I am Chloe's seat."Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and kisses her neck. Chloe giggles and looks over at her best friend.

"No Fighting before breakfast."Chloe says to both of them

"Fine After."Aubrey says taking a seat.

"How about not at all."Beca says

"Retract the claws ladies. Beca and Chloe are a thing now so let's all just be happy that everyone is happy."Amy says

"I agree with Stacie let's not let this become freshman year again okay."Stacie says Both Aubrey and Beca nod and they all eat their breakfast in peace.

"I'm going to change then we can go to your work okay?"Chloe says Beca nods kissing her lips.

"Ew PDA"Aubrey closes her eyes Once Chloe is out of cite Beca turns to the 3.

"I need a song to ask Chloe to be my girlfriend."Beca says

"You didn't ask her yet?"Stacie shakes her head.

"I got a little side tracked after our date last night...and it never came up."Beca says

"You two had sex."Amy blurts out. Beca turns red and rolls her eyes

"Just give me a song."Beca rubs her head.

"Aubrey this is your department."Stacie nudges her Aubrey sighs.

"Chloe loves the song you are my lady by Freddie Jackson. Use that for when you ask."Aubrey slightly smiles

"Thank you."Beca says in gratitude.

At the recording studio Beca showing Chloe around and the redhead is is awe.

"This is where the magic happens."Beca opens the door to her section of the recording studio.

"This is where you work your magic huh."Chloe smiles

"Actually I think I worked my magic with you last night."Beca teases

"BECA!"Chloe covers her mouth. Beca kisses the palm of her hand.

"Just kidding. How about I show you how to mix."Beca says Chloe nods Beca plays a beat and it sounds familiar to Chloe but she can't put her finger on what song it was.

"Now press this button."Beca points Chloe presses the button and she smiles bobbing her head to the nice beat.

"And now we just need words."Beca says Chloe nods in agreement Beca licks her lips and watches Chloe tapping the mix pad.

(Beca)

 _There's something that I want to say_

 _But words sometimes get in the way_

 _I just want to show my feelings for you_  
 _There's nothing that I'd rather do_  
 _Than spend every moment with you_  
 _I guess you should know, I love you so_

Chloe looks at Beca and sees Beca looking deep into her eyes as she is singing

 _You are my lady_  
 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _You are my lady_  
 _You're all I'm living for_

 _There's no way that I can resist_  
 _Your precious kiss_  
 _Girl, you've got me so hypnotized_  
 _Just say that you'll stay with me_  
 _'Cause our love was meant to be_  
 _I promise to love you more each day_

Chloe stops pressing the mixing pad and just stares at Beca who is still singing to her.

 _You are my lady_  
 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _You are my lady_  
 _You're all I'm living for_

 _You are my lady_  
 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _You are my lady_  
 _You're all I'm living for_

 _I love your shine, shine, shine, shine_  
 _Let's make it last until the end of time_

Beca cups Chloe's face and smiles as she finishes the song.

"That was lovely what made you pick that song?"Chloe asked

"There's something I didn't get to ask you last night. We got caught up in the moment and I uhm want to ask you something."Beca holds her hand.

"Okay?"Chloe asked

"Would you like to me be my girlfriend? You know Exclusively?"Beca asked nervously Chloe laughs and leans over to kiss Beca on the lips. Beca gives her a confused look.

"Is this a yes or a no? Because you laughed."Beca asked

"Babe. I assumed after last night that we were already official."Chloe says

"Yeah but I didn't ask you and You know me I need things told to me straight forward."Beca laughs.

"I'll make it simple. I'm Yours. You're mine."Chloe smiles

"Yeah I like the sound of that."Beca nods pulling Chloe onto her lap and kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**You guys are awesome! These reviews just make my heart soar! And I didn't even know so many of you follow this story! I'm touched makes me feel like I'm doing something right!**_

Aubrey peaks to look out on the balcony she sees Chloe doing her yoga and Beca leaning against the railing watching her and they are both laughing.

"They're sweeter than cotton candy and soda."Fat Amy says slightly disgusted

"She better not break Chloe's heart."Aubrey threatens.

"Beca isn't stupid but she's not that stupid. She'd never want to hurt Chloe in a million years."Stacie says handing Aubrey a cup of coffee.

"That doesn't mean she's not capable of doing so."Aubrey says

"I remember when Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose would place bets on whether or not those two were doing it during college. Fat Amy practically paid for Cynthia Rose's ford mustang. "Stacie laughs

"If I had a bet with Cynthia Rose right now I would be a millionaire."Fat Amy shakes her head.

"I just think we should give those two our full support, especially since this is something Chloe has wanted for a long time."Stacie says

"I'm surprised you're okay with them being an item, I mean YOU were dating Chloe before Beca finally stopped being an idiot."Aubrey points out

"Yeah and would I have loved a chance to prove to that Red Head how special she is sure, anyone who has a chance to be with Chloe is a lucky person. I was lucky to spend some time with her on 4 dates but I know she's meant to be with Beca. They just fit perfectly together. Plus every time I walked into a room and saw Beca it looked like she wanted to smash my face in with her soundboard. "Stacie explains.

"You'll find your perfect fit I'm sure."Aubrey holds her hand Stacie smiles

"Oh God."Fat Amy rolls her eyes getting up and going out to the balcony.

"Have you always been this flexible. Damn Beale the things I see myself doing to you."Beca licks her lips while drooling over her girlfriend. Chloe laughs again and looks at her as she arches her back and sticks her but out.

"You're distracting me go inside."Chloe giggles

"I can't my legs won't move I think I'm paralyzed. It's like sensual art."Beca comments Chloe laughs again standing up straight and throwing her towel at her girlfriend.

"When did you become such a damn horn dog."Chloe shakes her head.

"Babe I've always been one, you just bring it out of me with all of the things that you are doing."Beca smiles

"You're full of shit."Chloe teases

Beca laughs and pulls Chloe by the waist and kissing her lips she turns her around so they can look down at the city. Beca leans her chin on Chloe's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"You two are so damn sweet."Fat Amy takes pictures Beca and Chloe turn around and they both laugh.

"Why are you being a stalker stop it. It's bad enough I have to deal with paparazzi who hide in the bushes."Beca whines hiding her face into Chloe's shoulder.

"Send me those."Chloe chimes in.

"Babe!"Beca whines again Chloe kisses her lips "What I want to make one my home screen on my phone."Chloe smiles

"If you weren't so damn gorgeous."Beca whispers and kisses Chloe on the forehead.

"How about we all go to the club tonight to celebrate Bloe!"Fat Amy announces

"What the hell is a Bloe?"Aubrey asked as everyone walks back inside.

"It's when a girl sucks a guy's.."Stacie says

"STACIE!"They all yell at Stacie to stop talking.

"Beca and Chloe. Equals Bloe."Fat Amy says as if it the most simple thing in the world. Chloe laughs and Beca shakes her head at her friend.

"I don't dance. So no thanks count me out."Beca crosses her arms Chloe faces her girlfriend and pouts.

"Babe I wanna dance and I love you as my dance partner please please."Chloe pouts more Beca looks up at the ceiling and sighs heavily

"Damn it. Fine."Beca groans Aubrey laughs at how quickly Beca gave into Chloe.

"I'll make it worth your while."Chloe whispers in Beca's ear discreetly. Beca smirks at the red head and rolls her eyes.

~At the Club Fat Amy is passing around shots that are purple everyone eyes the shot a little concerned about whats in it~ "To all of us being freaking awesome!"Fat Amy yells Beca shakes her head and gives the shot a questionable look.

Chloe shrugs downing the shot everyone else follows then Beca looks at the bartender

"What the hell was in that?"Beca asked

"It was an AMF with a hint of Hennessy."He says

"Amy are you trying to kill us?"Aubrey yells

"Hey it was good right come on let's dance Bumper is going to meet us in a bit he's bringing some friends too."Fat Amy shouts. Chloe holds out her hand for Beca to take and they walk to the dance floor.

Beca just stands still as Chloe dances around her Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and they both share a laugh.

"Dance with me"Chloe pouts Beca kisses her lips and places her hands on her hips slowly swaying with her girlfriend. The song was fast pace but that didn't matter to either of them they were enjoying each other's company and lost in each other's eyes.

Aubrey and Stacie are laughing as Fat Amy chugs her drink then Amy sees Bumper walking into the club with Donald and Jesse.

"Crap Jesse is here."Fat Amy says

"What the hell since when does he hang out with Bumper?"Stacie asked

"Who cares if Jesse is here?"Aubrey questions.

"Put the pieces together blondie, Beca ends things with Jesse a few days ago and is already with Chloe, my guess is Jesse doesn't know about those two."Fat Amy says

"Can we get another round of AMFs please.."Aubrey orders

"Drink up ladies it's going to be an interesting night."Aubrey says Stacie and Fat Amy nod as they wait on their shots.

"I love the way you move."Beca sings in Chloe's ear. Chloe giggles and kisses her cheek as they continue to dance.

Beca turns her head and sees Bumper Donald and Jesse with Amy Stacie and Aubrey wait a second Jesse oh crap. Beca stops her movement and Chloe looks at her.

"You alright?"Chloe smiles

"Jesse is here."Beca says Chloe turns around and shrugs "So what if he is?"Chloe says

"Jesse doesn't know about us and I kind of want to keep it that way. I mean I did just break up with him a couple days ago and flaunting my new relationship with you is a dick move."Beca reasons

"Yeah I understand...you don't regret this do you?"Chloe worries Beca shakes her head cupping her cheek.

"I'll never regret anything except the time I wasted not being with you. Okay?"Beca says Chloe nods and kisses her cheek. Beca and Chloe walk back to the other and everyone is getting hammered.

"Oh no you guys got Aubrey drunk first?"Chloe giggles as Aubrey walks over and hugs her "Let's dance!"Aubrey who is clearly drunk pulls her to the dance floor Chloe laughs and gives Beca a sweet look.

Beca winks at her and turns to Fat Amy who hands her a shot.

"Can we talk?"Jesse asked Beca nods and they move away from the others.

"I think we should rethink this break up."Jesse says holding her hands Beca looks over at Chloe who is laughing as Aubrey is krumping.

"Jesse this is for the best, we both aren't getting what we need from this relationship."Beca says

"What do you need...tell me and I'll give it to you."Jesse says

"I need you to just be my friend. It'll take time but thats what I need."Beca says

"I'm lost without you Beca, I don't know how to go on from this."Jesse nearly cries

"Jesse look I don't mean to be a bitch but you're upset about this break up but I'm not that torn up about it. I really think this is for the best."Beca says Jesse tries to get to her listen but Beca looks up and sees medium built guy walking over to Chloe trying to talk to her.

~With Chloe she is laughing her head off watching Aubrey krump as they are dancing more like Chloe is trying to keep Aubrey from falling on her face she feels a tap on her shoulder.~

"Can I buy you a drink Ms. Fine Thing."He asked

"No Thanks I'm good."Chloe politely smiles at him and faces Aubrey who is now no where to be found

"Shit.."Chloe mumbles

"How about a dance."He says

"I'm with some of my friends sorry but I just want to spend the night with them."Chloe declines.

"Oh Come on Baby I know you'd have a good time with me."He eggs on as he grabs Chloe by the wrist and pulls her close to him.

"I don't know you please let me go."Chloe struggles to get out of his grasp

"One Drink and a Dance."He smirks at her.

Beca hasn't been listening to a word Jesse has said since he saw that douche walk up to Chloe when she sees Chloe get pulled towards him all she sees in red. Beca walks towards Chloe and shoves the guy off of her.

Beca checks on Chloe and holds her face in her hands "You okay?"She asked sweetly

"Yeah I'm fine."Chloe says Beca looks down at Chloe's wrist and sees a red hand print around it.

"Wait here."Beca whispers and walks towards the guy who is trying to get some other girl to dance with him.

"Hey asswipe."Beca calls out the man turns around and Beca punches him in the face and he falls to the floor "Next time a woman says No just take it as a simple rejection." She says and walks over to Chloe.

"Come on let's get the hell out of here."Beca whispers

Their friends witness Beca punching the crap out of that guy in the Bar and they head back to the loft.

"Damn Mitchell that was on hell of a sucker punch."Donald pats her on the back.

"Idiot had it coming."Beca says as they get into the Bumper's Tahoe Beca pulls Chloe into her lap stroking the redhead's face. Chloe looks into her girlfriend's eyes and smiles they whisper to each other through out the entire car ride and Jesse watches them from the rear view mirror from the passenger seat.

As they get dropped off at the loft Chloe helps a drunk Aubrey up the stairs Jesse pulls Beca's arm and she looks at him not in the mood.

"So you dumped me because you have a thing for Chloe? Are you serious."Jesse yells

"I'm too pissed off to deal with this right now Jesse."Beca keeps her anger at bay.

"NO I want to know did you dump me for her?"Jesse yells

"You want the truth Fine. Yes. I broke up with you because I realized I have been using you as a distraction. I've been in love with Chloe for a long time and never fully admitted that to myself because I didn't want to change our friendship but in the long run I realized I can only truly be happy if I'm with her. And I deserve to be happy. Chloe makes me happy."Beca says Jesse shakes his head.

"Chloe will never love you like I can."Jesse states Beca nods

"You're right. She can't. That's because Chloe loves me better than anyone else ever has."Beca says and walks inside the loft.

Beca sees Bumper Amy Donald and Stacie popping in a Movie "Aubrey is out for the night she's asleep in my room want to watch Big Hero 6 with us?"Stacie asked

"I'm gonna check on Chloe, you guys have a good night I think Jesse walked back to his hotel."She tells them

"Sleep over!"Fat Amy yells everyone laughs and Beca walks into Chloe's room. She walks inside and sees Chloe icing her wrist frowning as she looks at it.

"You okay?"Beca asked sitting down Chloe nods "Yeah Its just sore but I'm fine."Chloe whispers.

Beca senses Chloe is upset by the way she's not making eye contact with her.

"What's the matter?"Beca asked

"You didn't have to punch that guy."Chloe says

"Excuse me?"Beca standing up crossing her arms.

"You didn't have to punch him, do you realize you could have started a fight at that club! You're lucky you didn't get hurt and that you actually knocked him out cold and it's a good thing his friends weren't near us."Chloe yells

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you enjoy having him grab you roughly?"Beca points at her sore wrist

"No I didn't but you didn't have to punch him!"Chloe yells

"Hell Yes I did I'm not going to let some asshole grab you like a rag doll! You should be thanking me Chloe why the hell are you pissed at me for saving you?"Beca yells back.

"Because you let your temper get the better of you and you could have gotten seriously hurt! I'm not worth you getting hurt Beca!"Chloe stands up

"YES YOU ARE!"Beca says Chloe looks at her and there's a tense silence that fills the room and Beca walks over to Chloe and cups her face in her hands.

"Chloe I'm not someone who will allow another person to disrespect and put their hands on you. I will stand up for you even if it means I get hurt in the process."Beca says

"That's stupid."Chloe blurts out Beca nods

"Yeah it is but I love you."Beca says Chloe's eyes widen that was the first time Beca had said those words to her.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me."Chloe whispers

"Let me say it again. I love you."Beca squeezes the redhead's cheeks.

"I'm gonna kiss you now."Chloe says

"You better."Beca smiles as Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

Jesse knocks over the lamp in his hotel room and slams his fist on the wall he takes a deep breath and pants heavily.

"You're Mine Beca. You were always meant to be mine. I'll just have to get Chloe out of the way."Jesse says as he looks at the photo of Beca in his cellphone.


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's about to get dramatic up in here but it's all because I need a good story line :) If you have any suggestions let me know what you'd like to see! Reviews are like gas to car they keep me running so I don't stall in the middle of the road!**

Beca and Chloe are walking down an alley during their date and Beca is singing to Chloe as they hold hands.

"Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world but you"Beca sings Chloe smiles at her girlfriend and kisses her lips.

"I love you so much."Chloe whispers against her lips. Beca smiles stroke her cheek. She looks ahead and sees a familiar face walking towards them it was the douche bag from the club who was being rough with Chloe.

"Maybe we should go the other way."Chloe pulls Beca's arm not wanting to ruin their evening Beca nods and allows Chloe to pull her.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT SUCKER PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE THIS'LL TEACH YOU!"He yells Beca turns around and sees he has a gun in his hand and shoots Beca in the chest.

"BECA!"Chloe cries as Beca falls to the floor. Chloe runs to her and holds her tightly

"Stay with me Baby keep your eyes open. SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE!BECA!"Chloe cries The man aims the gun at Chloe pulls the trigger.

"NO!"Chloe screams

Beca gasps and quickly sits up in her bed, Chloe is getting ready for work and she turns her head and gives her girlfriend a worried look.

"Morning Baby you okay? Seems like you had a nightmare."Chloe walks over and sits on the edge of her bed to run her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Yeah, It seemed so real. We were on a date and that guy from last night..you know what never mind."Beca says distracted by her thoughts.

Chloe kisses her lips "Wanna talk about it?"She asked Beca looks at Chloe and shakes her head giving her a small smile.

"No it's nothing really just gotta shake it off."Beca smiles Chloe nods and Beca pulls back the covers pulling Chloe back into her bed.

"Unlike you lazy bones I have work today."Chloe giggles as Beca nuzzles her face into Chloe's neck and kisses her shoulder.

"Call off work. Stay in bed with me all day."Beca persuades

"Unlike You Ms. Music Mogul with 2 hit albums and a possible Grammy this year. I have my share of the loft to pay along with bills and years worth of student loans to pay off."Chloe turns as Beca's pecks her lips.

"You realize I'm pretty wealthy right? I could be your sugar Mama and pay that stuff for you."Beca wiggles her eyebrows. Chloe laughs.

"Sorry but This redhead works for her money."Chloe rubs their noses together.

"Just for future reference Chlo, I can take care of you. You don't have to work a day in your life. I could give you everything you ever wanted and dreamed of."Beca says

"Beca Mitchell thinking about the future?"Chloe teases.

"A Future with you is worth thinking about and discussing."Beca tickles her girlfriend.

"Are you picturing a future with me Mitchell?"Chloe teases again Beca rolls her eyes but gives her a sweet smile.

"You are my future."Beca whispers softly Chloe smiles and tears up.

"I love you."Chloe kisses her lips

"You're going to be late for work."Beca says against her lips

"Not thinking about that right now. You better take advantage."Chloe smiles

"Don't have to tell me twice."Beca flips them over and pulls the thick blanket over their heads Chloe laughs as Beca spreads kisses all over her neck.

Aubrey is in the kitchen holding her head wishing the room would stop spinning how much did she even drink last night.

"I hate you both."Aubrey says as Stacie and Fat Amy walk into the kitchen both girls laugh.

"You're the one who kept ordering shots."Fat Amy laughs.

"As my friends you should have taken it away from me now I'm dying."Aubrey holds her head.

"Over dramatic, you had fun right. But you did miss Beca punching a jerk in the face good thing we got it on video."Stacie shows Aubrey

"Holy Crap, what happened there?"Aubrey asked

"Jerk was being over aggressive with our favorite Ginger. Beca got all Lion protective and attacked the fellow. He deserved it."Fat Amy says.

Chloe and Beca walk out of Chloe's room post activity glow showing on their face and Stacie laughs.

"You two are just glowing."Stacie teases

"Shut up."Beca says as she makes Chloe a travel mug with coffee. Chloe walks over to Aubrey and pats her head.

"Are you okay? I heard you were nearly assaulted."Aubrey worries

"I'm fine just a sore wrist, and the only person who got assaulted was the guy who got punched by Rocky over here."Chloe points to Beca.

"He had it coming."Beca hands Chloe the coffee.

"As long as everyone is okay that's good. Chloe can I sleep in your room my head is still throbbing."Aubrey frowns before Chloe can answer.

"You sure you wanna sleep in there after they just got it on with the lady loving?"Fat Amy laughs

"Oh God."Aubrey makes a face

"Use my room it's all clean I didn't sleep there so it's Lady loving free."Beca rolls her eyes Aubrey nods and walks into Beca's room.

"Use my car to go to work."Beca points to her car keys on the table.

"Why I enjoy walking plus it's only like 7 blocks away from here."Chloe says

"Yeah but...it's safer if you use my car. Please humor me?"Beca says

"This has something to do with your dream huh?"Chloe asked

"BM having nightmares?"Fat Amy asked

"Just this once butt out."Beca says not bothering to look at her.

"Just take my car please."Beca begs "How about you drive me and pick me up after? That way we can spend some time together?"Chloe suggests

"You're already late and I need to shower, just take it."Beca urges on Chloe rolls her eyes.

'Fine I'll drive but whatever happened in your dream it won't happen. OKAY. Now Kiss."Chloe says Beca kisses her lips and Chloe waves as she walks out ther door taking Beca's car keys.

"Spill about the dream."Stacie says Beca looks at her and shrugs "Had a dream that guy from last night followed us down an alley and shot us both."Beca shakes her head.

"It's nothing it's just a dream. You probably feel bad for clocking that guy in the face."Stacie shrugs.

"NOPE. I don't feel guilty."Beca smiles

"Why do you still look uneasy?"Stacie asked

"Every have that feeling something bad is going to happen?"Beca asked

"Bec, Chloe is just at work she'll be fine. Unless those little kids annoy her to death she'll be fine."Fat Amy says

"I just feel like something is going to happen I don't know."Beca rubs her head.

"Everything will be fine now since you caused the drama last night, you get to cook us breakfast."Stacie points to the stove Beca gets up and laughs "Fine I'll cook for you Pitches."Beca groans.

At the School Chloe is teaching her class a dance and everyone is laughing "Alright class it's recess time go have fun and I'll see you in 20 minutes."Chloe smiles as she watches the kids run outside to play.

Chloe looks at her cellphone and sees the text messages Beca had sent her since she got to work she smiles and replies with emojis knowing it would calm her girlfriend down.

Chloe laughs as she sees Beca calling her "Yes Baby girl."Chloe sings

"Just wanted to check in how's class going?"Beca asked

"You've been checking in all morning seriously Bec nothing bad can happen to me at a singing school."Chloe teases.

"I know I know I just can't shake the feeling."Beca sighs.

"Bec it was just a dream. One of my students asked me if you could visit since you made me a song with Ariana Grande."Chloe smiles

"You know I'd do anything for you. In Fact I can have Amy drop me off right now I'll bring my mixing stuff. I just put the finishing touches on a song I did with that new popular group Fifth Harmony. I could use some feed back before we release the single on Itunes."Beca says

"The kids would love that! So what's going on in there is Aubrey still hungover."Chloe teases

"She threw up on my bed and is cleaning up the mess she made in there, so my bed is not an optional place for me to sleep tonight."Beca sounds annoyed.

"I think that works out for both of us, you could sleep in my bed preferably with no clothes on."Chloe tries to make her voice sound seductive.

"Chloe.."Beca whines Chloe laughs.

"I'll see you in a bit my love."Chloe kisses the phone.

"Love you."Beca hangs up and runs her fingers through her hair smiling and shaking her head as she gets ready.

"Alright Kids I have a special treat for you today! Today someone special to me has decided to come in a share her connections to the music industry. You probably hear these songs on the radio so let's give our eyes and ears to Beca Mitchell!"Chloe winks at Beca and Beca nervously waves at the little people.

"Hi Guys, As Bab-I mean Chloe I mean...Ms. Beale?"Beca turns her head Chloe laughs and nods.

"Right so as Ms. Beale said My name is Beca and I'm a Producer at a music company called Residual heat."Beca smiles

"You make songs for Ariana Grande, and Katy Perry! They must be so pretty in person!"The Little girl squeals Beca nods

"They're both very pretty and very nice. Ariana is shorter than me though she's so wee."Beca says everyone laughs.

"So how do you make the music? Do you sing?"The little boy asked as he raises his hand Beca smiles pulling out and holds up her sound board.

"Very Rarely do I sing on the songs, my job is to create the back track, meaning I create the beats and rhythms you hear on the song. How many of you are fans of Fifth Harmony. They're like the female version of One Direction."Beca says Nearly everyone raises their hands and Beca laughs.

"I have a treat for you guys then! I just finished up their single and you'll be the first to hear it. I want your complete honest opinion on this so tell me what you think okay?"Beca says The kids nod and Beca plays the tracking looking at Chloe and winks at her as she presses play on her laptop.

Don't go and waste your precious time  
With all the nonsense on your mind, no

Don't criticize yourself no more  
You got a smile worth fighting for

Yeah you got everything with your perfect porcelain  
Ain't no one compare to it  
You just gotta remind yourself

That you're amazing, babe  
You're breaking down in every way  
Could be smiling every day

Just gotta remind yourself

You can dance like Beyoncé  
You can shake like Shakira  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful  
So whine like Rihanna  
Go and pose like Madonna  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

You sell out every stadium, ohh  
And the crowd goes crazy when you're done

Beca leans over to Chloe who is listening intently to the song and she whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

"You're sort of the inspiration for this song."Beca says Chloe looks at her confused.

"There was a day you were feeling sad remember? About a month ago, You didn't change out of your sweatpants for like a week and a half you were depressed and you wouldn't tell me Stacie or Amy why, so I wrote this song for you but never really had the courage to tell you."Beca says Chloe thinks about it and smiles.

"I was upset because you had gone on that 2 day trip to visit Jesse. I was sad because I thought I would never ever have a chance with you."Chloe whispers.

"Funny how things change huh."Beca looks down at Chloe's lips.

"Down Tiger."Chloe smirks at her as she faces her students.

Mmm mm

Don't know how beautiful you are, uhhh, yeah, yeah  
You deserve your Hollywood star

Yeah, you got everything with your perfect porcelain  
Ain't no one compare to it

You just gotta remind yourself

That you're amazing, babe  
You're breaking down in every way  
Could be smiling every day  
Just gotta remind yourself

You can dance like Beyoncé  
You can shake like Shakira  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful  
So whine like Rihanna  
Go and pose like Madonna  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

Haha  
Mmm  
I said you're beautiful  
Ha  
You're beautiful

Hey, yo, Meghan, bring that bass

Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama  
Show all the world you know you're hot  
Windin your waist till you don't stop, till you don't stop, till you don't stop  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama  
Show all the world you know you're hot  
Confidence will help you go far  
Help you go far

You can dance like Beyoncé  
You can shake like Shakira  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful  
So whine like Rihanna  
Go and pose like Madonna  
'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest  
And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl

"What do you guys thinks?"Chloe asked

"That song was awesome!"The little girl yells

"Ms. Beca! I have a question"A little boy asked

"Just call me Beca Kid."Beca laughs

"Where do you get your inspiration for your songs?"He asked Beca smiles and looks over at Chloe.

"This special red head is the reason for all my songs."Beca shrugs. Chloe rolls her eyes and steps in front of Beca.

"Alright kids that's all for today, I'll see you guys tomorrow."Chloe smiles at her class.

"Charming your way through my student's huh?"Chloe walks over to Beca.

"I told you I'm loveable Baby you don't believe me."Beca teases Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and pulls her into a kiss.

"Let's go out on a date?"Beca asked Chloe nods and giggles as Beca kisses her shoulder. Chloe hands Beca the keys.

"You wait in the car I'm gonna lock up. I parked right across the building on the side you won'd miss it."Chloe says Beca nods and they share a quick kiss.

As Beca is waiting in the car she sees Jesse is calling her she rolls her eyes and ignores the call. Instantly Jesse texts her.

"WE NEED TO TALK."~Jesse

"Don't have anything to say to you Swanson."~Beca.

Beca looks up and sees Chloe locking up the door to the small renting space she had for the school she smiles starts the car waiting for Chloe to get in.

"Beca I'm serious please we need to talk right now."~Jesse

"No."Beca responds she turns her head and sees Chloe turning her head looking to see if it's safe to cross the street she smiles and she makes her way towards Beca's car. Beca sees Jesse calling her phone "What the hell leave me alone."Beca ignores the call and puts her phone in the cup holder. Suddenly she hears tires squeaking on the pavement she looks up and sees Red Car speeding down the street and before she can blink the car hits Chloe.

"CHLOE!"Beca cries out and sees Chloe tumble over the car and hit the floor Beca quickly gets out of the car and runs to the middle of the street. Beca pulls Chloe into her lap and sees blood seeping from her forehead and cuts on her beautiful face.

"Shit, Chloe hey hey hey stay with me, Chloe you stay with me. SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY!"Beca cries holding Chloe in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are just awesome :) Keep reviewing!**

Jesse is in his hotel room pacing gripping his cellphone "Shit shit shit shit."Jesse says his phone rings and he answers.

"Why the hell haven't you answered your phone. I texted you I told you to forget about it to call it off."Jesse rushes as he speaks.

"The Job is done Swanson."A man on the other line says

"What...no, please no I tried getting a hold of you before hand! I called you to call it off! What happened!"Jesse yells

"I did what you paid me to do. No one is going to be able to trace this back to you kid, My Job is done. Thanks for paying in cash I'm on my way to Puerto Rico now."He says and hangs up.

"Shit."Jesse covers his face with his hands.

While in the same position Beca is in the waiting room praying to every spiritual being that Chloe would be alright.

 _"Excuse me Miss what happened here?"A Stranger asked_

 _"My girlfriend got run over please help us"Beca sobs_

 _"My truck is over her I'll carry her to the truck and drive you both to the hospital come on."The Man says lifting up Chloe and Beca follows them to the truck. The man gently places Chloe in the back seat and Beca sits down checking her girlfriend's pulse it was faint but her heart was still beating._

 _"Stay with me Babe we're almost at the hospital."Beca whisper and she places a kiss on her lips and tears fall down her eyes._

 _The truck comes to a halt and Beca jumps out of the car "I NEED A DOCTOR MY GIRLFRIEND WAS HIT BY A TRUCK!"Beca yells The man carries Chloe into the hospital and places her on a gurney._

 _"She's going to need Surgery NOW. Take her to the Operating Room now Page Doctor Standford. We'll need you to stay here."The Lead Nurse says Beca nods and sits down in the chair holding her head._

Fat Amy Stacie and Aubrey run into the waiting room and they see their friend is a crying mess.

"Beca what happened Where's Chloe?"Aubrey asked nearly having a panic attack. Beca looks up and the sight breaks their hearts.

"Chloe was crossing the street and this car hit her. The Doctor's took her into the operating room she needed surgery they were worried her lung had collapsed."Beca sobs trying to calm down. Fat Amy sits next to Beca and pats her on the back.

"Did they arrest the person?"Stacie asked

"The car took off running I didn't get a glimpse of the license plate, all I know is it was a red mustang. There was blood everywhere guys. Chloe was..."Beca stops herself and looks down at her hands.

Aubrey looks at Beca and realizes her hands were red, meaning Chloe's blood was on her hands.

"You should get washed up Beca. I'll be here just in case the Doctor comes out, Stacie call Chloe's parents her mother's number is in my cellphone."Aubrey orders Stacie nods as Aubrey hands over her cellphone.

Fat Amy leads Beca to the bathroom and Beca washes her hands.

"What's going on in your little Head BM?"Fat Amy asked

"It's like that car targeted Chloe, I know it doesn't make sense but I know for a fact that around that area where the school is there's no cars at all unless the kids parents are picking them up."Beca says

"So you think someone wanted to run over Chloe?"Fat Amy asked

"I don't know."Beca leans over the sink.

"Chloe's the nicest person in the World BM why would anyone want to hurt her intentionally?" She asked

"I don't know okay I just...damn it I can't lose her Amy, especially now that I realized I'm helpless without her."Beca tears up.

"Chloe's the strongest person we know, she'll make it through this. She's waited 8 years to be your girl, she wouldn't just leave you like that."Fat Amy pats her bestfriend on the back.

Jesse walks into Bumper's place and he sees he's on the phone most likely with Amy.

"Oh man Babe, I'm sorry to hear that. Donald and I will be there in an hour to show our support for Chloe. Right keep me posted."Bumper hangs up.

"What happened?"Donald asked

"Some Prick ran over Chloe in the parking lot of her school, Amy says she's in surgery right now so it's going to be about 8 hours until she's out of there."Bumper says

"Did they catch this tool?"Donald stand ups angry.

"I don't think so."Bumper shakes his head.

"What the hell who would just run over the nicest woman like that and then just bolt out of there I say we find this prick and kick his or her ass."Donald yells.

"I'm sure Beca is all over that right now."Bumper says Donald shakes his head.

"I'd hate to be that person, once Beca finds them she'll show no mercy."Donald says Jesse looks over at them and rubs his head.

"You're awfully quiet."Bumper says

"Just in shock. Chloe in the hospital. Tough."Jesse says

"Well let's go I want to make sure Amy is okay."Bumper says as he goes to get ready. Donald crosses his arms and looks at Jesse.

"Why do you have a guilty look on your face?"He asked

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not guilty I'm concerned. Chloe is somewhat of a friend. I'd hate for her to you know die or something.."Jesse squeaks out.

"Yeah I guess."Donald says feeling uneasy about the way Jesse is acting.

Beca is pacing back and forth and Aubrey hands her a cup of coffee. "How did Chloe's parent's take the news?"Beca asked

"Her Mother burst into tears, there's a big storm in Florida so they can't make it out here until a few more days, but they want Aubrey to update them once the surgery is over."Stacie says

"Beca Chloe's going to be fine."Aubrey confidently says Beca looks at her and listens.

"She has to be. You're not the only one who can't lose her. I can't lose Chloe either. Which is why she has to come back to us."Aubrey says Beca nods and looks at the operation room doors. Praying that the love of her life comes back to her.

An hour later and still no word on Chloe Bumper Donald and Jesse make their way to the hospital to give their support.

"I've never seen BM so fragile."Amy says to Bumper who turns his head and sees Beca with her head on her kneecaps.

"It's definitely heart breaking to watch, she seems so lost."Donald says

"Jesse go cheer her up."Stacie says

"I uh don't think she wants to talk to me right now."Jesse hesitates

"If anyone can slightly cheer her up it's you. Now go."Stacie orders

"Hey."Jesse sits next to her Beca ignores him and he sighs "I know you're freaking out right now but Chloe's tough..."Jesse says

"Whoever did this to her is going to pay. I don't care if I have to kick their ass myself."Beca says She faces him Jesse's heart breaks when he sees Beca's bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"You wanted to talk to me earlier what about?"She asked Jesse can't find the words so he shakes his head.

"Not Important."Jesse lies Suddenly the Doctor comes out of the room. Beca sees him and quickly jumps up walking to him. Aubrey is quickly behind her and he looks around.

"For Chloe Beale?...I can only release information to family."He says apologetically

"Chloe's parent's are in Florida they won't be able to get here until a few days."Beca says irritated

"I'm her sister.."Aubrey blurts out He nods and looks at her.

"Her lung collapsed but we were able to stabilize that, we have her on a breathing tube so it'll help more air flow into her was no internal bleeding and thankfully her head suffer that much from the impact. But there is one issue."He says

"What."Beca asked

"The car must have hit her from the waist down i presume?"He asked Beca nods.

"We could not determine if she's been paralyzed or not. We have to wait once Chloe wakes up we'll know if she's able to move the bottom portion of her body."He says

"Are you saying Chloe could possibly be paralyzed?"Aubrey asked

"50/50 chance. We just have to wait and see. These next few hours will be the most critical since Chloe is in a deep coma."He says

"You can see her one at a time though."He says

"Beca go on."Aubrey encourages her Beca nods following the doctor she opens the door and looks around. The room was perfectly white she looks forward and sees the loud beeping monitor that is attached to Chloe.

Beca pulls up a chair next to the bed and reaches out holding Chloe's band. She sees at the scratches on Chloe's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Hi Beautiful."Beca says against her hand.

"You know everyone is out here waiting for you to wake up so you should just wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes. We're suppose to have a date remember? We still can. You just have to wake up. How can I be romantic when you're not awake?"Beca lightly jokes.

"Aubrey is in freak out mode, she couldn't even call your parents she had to make Stacie do it. Aubrey needs you just like I do, come on Baby wake up, open those gorgeous blue eyes."Beca begs her

"Chloe please, I'm lost without you I don't know what to..."Beca chokes up and closes her eyes "Please come back to me I'll tell you what if you open your eyes by the time I count to 3 I'll get you that Chai Tea latte you love so much at Starbucks you never say no to that. Ready. One. Two. Three."Beca waits she squeezes Chloe's hand and kisses the back of her hand again.

"Chloe please come back to me..I need you. I can't live without you."Beca sobs.

45 minutes later Aubrey walks inside and sees Beca asleep holding Chloe's hand. Aubrey takes a look at Chloe and tears begin to fall down her face she shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"Beca..Hey wake up."Aubrey says Beca wakes up and looks up at Aubrey then looks at Chloe on the bed who is still unconscious.

"Yeah no change, you need to eat Fat Amy and Stacie are in the cafeteria they have food and coffee for you."Aubrey says

"I won't leave her. Not Until I know she's alright."Beca stubbornly says

"Beca Chloe would be pissed if she knew you weren't taking care of yourself go on eat."Aubrey says

"How are you not a mess."Beca blankly says Aubrey stops talking and Beca looks at her.

"You're best friend is in a coma, could possibly be paralyzed and since you arrived here I haven't see you shed one tear."Beca says

"Chloe doesn't need tears right now she needs us to be strong and everything to be like normal which what I am doing now go eat."Aubrey yells. Beca rolls her eyes and kisses Chloe's forehead.

"I'll be back. I love you."Beca whispers before kissing the unconscious red head's lips As soon as Beca leaves Aubrey watches the door close and she collapses onto the chair and holds Chloe's hand.

"I don't understand why anyone would do this to you. You're the nicest person in the world you wouldn't hurt a fly, You promised me we'd be friends forever remember? How can we do that if you're n a coma Beale? Please wake up Chloe. Please."Aubrey begs.

Donald is walking down the hallways with bags of food in his hands when he stops when he hears Jesse's voice.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I'm in deep shit here. I called this guy Ricco who could take care of people and I paid him to take care of someone but I wanted him to just forget about it but I was too late...He ran the girl over..Yes..Yes she's a girl Dad I don't know okay I wasn't thinking. No Ricco's not going to say anything I paid him in cash so he went and took off to the other side of the world."Jesse says

"What if this gets traced back to me Dad what do I do?"Jesse panics Donald is listening in on the conversation and he shakes his head. He didn't have all the facts but his gut is telling him Jesse had something to do with Chloe getting hurt. He needed to find out more before he told the others and Beca killed Jesse.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY CRAP GUYS 98 FOLLOWS on this storyy?! Thats the most I have ever received since I started writing fanfiction! I love writing angst and complicating the story but it's always nice to have loving moments in the story! Keep the reviews coming I love them!**

"Mitchell take all the time you need, the tracks are all done anyways just take care of your girl."Her Boss says

"Thanks a lot."Beca sadly replies and hangs up the phone she looks into the window Chloe's room and sighs it had been a week since the accident or attempted murder, and Chloe was still not awake. Chloe's Mother was at her bedside singing a song as she fluffed her pillows and changed the bed sheet.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey you never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away."She happily sings

"You and Chloe really are one in the same."Beca jokes Mrs. Beale laughs and nods.

"She's my youngest, so I guess I always favored her. Don't tell her siblings that though. So you two are finally an item."She smiles

"Uhm. Mrs Beale.."Beca begins

"Call me Katie."She says Beca nods "Katie uhm...I don't know how Chloe wanted to tell you guys or even if she wanted to tell you at all but, I'm crazy about your daughter."Beca says

"We've known for quite some times. Chloe is a smart bird so when we learned that she failed college we figured there had to be a reasonable explanation for it. You see before her senior year at Barden Chloe was offered a job at this Marketing Firm they wanted her because she was bubbly and she had a 4.0 all four years and she was so excited about that but then at the end of her Senior year she declined the offer she said she failed Russian Lit."Katie says.

"She failed because she wanted to stay a Bella."Beca says Katie shakes her head and laughs.

"She failed because she wanted to stay with YOU."Katie smiles Beca looks over at Chloe and tears form in her eyes.

"I've wasted so much time, I just want her to wake up and each day that passes and I don't see those beautiful blue eyes I get more and more scared."Beca confesses.

"She'll come back."Katie confirms

"How can you be so sure?"Beca asked

"She knows you need her the most. And she Loves you. She wouldn't just leave you."Katie holds Beca's hand.

Mr. Beale is in the cafeteria getting Coffee for him and his wife when he passes by the Chapel he sees Aubrey sitting down looking at the Cross.

"Aubrey. You have never been religious. What are you doing here?"He sits next to her.

"Chloe should be awake now. It's been a week."Aubrey softly says Mr. Beale nods

"It's hard on everyone but I know my Chlo-bear she'll wake up when she's ready. When she was a baby she was about 10 months and she was struggling to walk, everytime she would try and walk she would just plop onto the floor. But we never saw her get frustrated or cry she would just plop to the ground and smile or giggle at us, then one day I was watching her I left her for about a minute to throw away a diaper and suddenly she stood up and walk towards me full speed. I was shocked and Katie was pissed I didn't record it but Chloe did that on her own she took her time and knew exactly when she was ready. "He says

"That's a touching story."Aubrey smiles

"It may not seem like it, but Chloe knows when the time will be right, she's probably just scared and needs to take time to remind herself this is a safe place."He says

"Thank you Mr. Beale."Aubrey hugs him He smiles "You won't lose your best friend Aubrey I promise."He says Aubrey gets an idea and quickly stands up.

"I just thought of something that could help Chloe wake up. I need Beca."Aubrey says dashing out of the chapel to look for Beca.

Beca is sipping her coffee and leans against the wall to close her eyes

"BECA!"Aubrey shouts Beca jumps and looks at her confused.

"What?"Beca asked

"I know how we can get Chloe to wake up!"Aubrey smiles.

Donald is in the apartment and he sees Bumper "Dude we gotta talk now."He says

"What."Bumper asked confused. "Is this about your cheesecake because uhm Amy may have eaten it Sorry."Bumper says

"Damn it I wanted that cheesecake but forget about it..Dude this is about Chloe."He says

"What about her? There's no improvement yet."Bumper states.

"I think Jesse has something to do with what happened to her, haven't you noticed that he's been acting like a kid who got caught taking cookies from the cookie jar?"He asked

"He does have that awkward face on him, I just thought it was bad gas."Bumper says

"I've been listening in on him he's been calling his dad on like legal advice and if paying a guy off to do a job can get traced back to him."Donald says

"We don't have any evidence for that though, you can't just tell Beca that she'll flip out. In Fact They all will. Amy will slam Jesse into a pulp."Bumper says

"Let's get more evidence then."Donald says Bumper nods

"I'm in I'll help."Bumper says

"Let's catch a criminal."Donald high fives him.

"This is lame."Beca says

"Just do it. This is for Chloe."Aubrey says Beca rolls her eyes "For the record this not my idea it was your best friend's idea to do this."Beca says

"JUST SING DAMN IT!"Aubrey order Beca rolls her eyes and clears her throat "Maybe you remember this song."Beca says holding Chloe's hand.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

"Nothing, I told you this was a dumb idea."Beca scoffs

"It was worth a shot. Come on Chloe we all miss you, you're girlfriend is one more day away from attacking your nurse who keeps leaving you flowers."Aubrey says Beca rolls her eyes and kneels down beside Chloe's body and kisses her lips.

"I love you Babe."Beca whispers as she strokes her face. Aubrey smiles at the scene in front of her.

"Are you going to marry Chloe?"Aubrey asked

"What?"Beca's eyes widen at the question. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Beca you're 24 Chloe is 26 it's not like she's in this relationship to just fool around with you. Girl has been in love with you for how many years now? She's in this for the long haul. She wants to get married and have kids."Aubrey says

"You guys talk about that?"Beca asked

"We talk about everything come on. Now are you going to Marry Chloe?"Aubrey says

"I don't know...I guess I never thought about it."Beca says

"I swear to the Aca Gods I will hurt you if you ever make Chloe Cry!"Aubrey yells

"I wouldn't dream of it. And If Chloe ever cries because of me you can wreck my car."Beca says

"Your Cherry Red 1967 Mustang Convertible? You're saying I can wreck that car if you ever make Chloe cry. Beca you love that car more than your own life."Aubrey says

"I don't love that car more than Chloe though so."Beca says

"Deal."Aubrey nods in approval.

Donald and Bumper follow Jesse in Donald's car and they wait "What the hell are we even waiting for?"Bumper asked

"We gotta be able to tie Jesse to Chloe's accident somehow."Donald says

"How the hell are we gonna do that? Jesse isn't stupid."Bumper says

"No but he looks like an idiot."Donald points and sees a man covered in tattoos walking to Jesse and dragging him into an alley.

"Go go go."Donald says the two scurry out of the car hide behind a dumpster.

"Record it."Bumper says Donald records the meeting and the two stay quiet.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Puerto Rico."Jesse says

"I ran out of money."The Muscular man says

"What? How is that possible I gave you Ten Thousand dollars. In. Cash."Jesse says

"Well Puerto Rico was a blur and I need money. So cough up another 10 grand so I can keep my mouth shut about running over that Music Producer's Girlfriend for you."He says

"Got him."Donald shakes his head. Bumper feels his blood begin to boil as they watch the interaction between the two.

"How did you.."Jesse says

"Beca Mitchell chick is a popular name I know her music and I saw her that afternoon when she left her hot girlfriend's school. Now Swanson I'm a reasonable guy. I know how much shit you could get into if I blabbed that YOU paid me to take care of someone."He says

"If I go to jail you do to."Jesse points out.

"I've been to jail, I can last It'll be good to see some of my boys again. But You. You would be someone's bitch in two seconds."He says Jesse sighs and nods "10 grand."Jesse agrees.

"I want it in cash Swanson. It's good doing business with you."He says and walks away. Jesse leans against the concrete wall and kicks it.

"Come on let's go tell Beca."Bumper whispers Donald nods.

Beca is on her laptop mixing she stumbles on a mix she made for Chloe years ago when they first met it was a Titanium mix. Beca looks up and gets an idea she turns her head and sees Chloe's Mom asleep on the chair.

"I'm gonna try this again."Beca whispers "Aubrey's taste in music sucks so no wonder you didn't want to wake up."Beca laughs as she takes Chloe's hand.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am - Beca stops singing when she feels Chloe's hand tighten around hers.

"Katie get the Nurse hurry!"Beca yells at Chloe's mother she quickly get out of her seat and runs to get the nurse.

"Chlo?"Beca whispers the hand tightens more and Beca stands up from her seat leaning over her girlfriend. Aubrey burts inside.

"What's going on?"Aubrey panics

"Come on Baby open you're eyes I'm right here. I've got you."Beca says Chloe's eyes flutter and she slowly opens her eyes. Beca smiles and begins to tear up when she looks into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"We need to check on her."The Nurse says Beca nods kissing Chloe's hand and steps out of the room.

"She's awake?"Aubrey smiles in tears Beca nods watching through the window as the Doctor's check on her.

The Doctor speaks to Chloe and explains she had been hit by a car the first thing they needed to do was make sure Chloe was not paralyzed.

"Can you move your legs?"He asked Chloe focuses hard and lifts her left leg she had difficulty moving her right leg but she was able to lift it off the bed.

"Thank Goodness."Mrs. Beale prays thanking that her daughter was not paralyzed.

"You're right leg is broken in three places nothing a brace and crutches won't fix. You're one of the lucky Ones Miss Beale."The Doctor says Chloe smiles as he leaves the room.

Aubrey and Beca let Chloe's parents see her first and they watch their encounter from outside.

"My Baby girl."Mrs. Beale says kissing her daughter.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy."Chloe hugs them both Mr. Beale shakes his head "You nearly gave us a heart attack Chlo Bear next time just take Uber everywhere." He says Chloe laughs.

"You didn't have to fly out for me. I'm okays see."Chloe teases.

"Young Lady if I could ground you I would."Mrs. Beale says Chloe hugs her mother tightly and looks out the window seeing her bestfriend and girlfriend anxious to go inside.

"You first."Aubrey says Beca nods and walks inside.

"We'll give you two some privacy and Honey, we approve of this one."Mr. Beale says Chloe looks up at Beca and Beca takes a deep breathe and looks down at her feet.

"For someone who's been begging me to wake up you sure don't look so happy to see me awake."Chloe teases

"You heard me?"Beca asked as she makes her way to the bed.

"I could hear about 90 percent of what was going on, No offense but I'm sure Eternal Flame put me in a deeper coma."Chloe jokes.

"Aubrey picked the song not me..."Beca pauses and looks at her girlfriend. Chloe has never seen Beca look so vulnerable.

"You scared the crap out of me Beale. I thought you were going to leave me."Beca softly speaks. Chloe sighs holding Beca's hand.

"Beca I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm right here I'm sore as hell and in a lot of pain but I'm right here."Chloe says Beca tears up and nods then hugs Chloe hiding her face into her neck and shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."Chloe assures her. Beca pulls away and kisses Chloe on the lips and they both smile.

"Aubrey wants to see you she's been oddly calm.."Beca says sitting down next to the bed holding Chloe's hand and signals Aubrey to come in.

Aubrey walks into the room and doesn't say anything Beca looks up and Chloe and a smile graces her face.

"Hi Buddy. I missed you, I was scared you'd disown me if I didn't wake up. "Chloe smiles

Beca looks at Aubrey who immediately breaks down and walks over to her best friend sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

Chloe holds Aubrey as she breaks down and Beca smiles as the two best friends are reunited. Beca kisses Chloe's hand signaling she's going to step out and Chloe nods.

"Chloe's awake?"Stacie smiles Fat Amy Bumper and Donald are all in the waiting room and Beca nods

"Yeah she's awake now. Thank God."Beca smiles in relief.

"BM, Bumper and Donald have to tell you something."Fat Amy says Beca looks at the two guys confused.

"Actually it's better if you watch it yourself."Donald says as he hands Beca the cellphone.

"What is this?"Beca asked even more confused.

"Beca just press play."Stacie says Beca presses play and a video of Jesse and some man is playing.


	12. Chapter 12

**All of you following this story it's so over whelming Thank you so much for support! You guys are awesome! Your reviews make my day!**

Aubrey and Chloe are catching up as Aubrey is feeding her soup, "Aubrey I am capable of feeding myself."Chloe jokes

"You have a fractured rib bone you're not allowed to move so shut up and eat."Aubrey commands. Chloe looks at her best friend and smiles

"Bree. I'm fine stop freaking out."Chloe holds her best friend's hand.

"You were out cold for a week Chloe, it was so strange not hearing your voice or your laugh, or even seeing those damn baby blue eyes opened. I have never been so scared before in my life."Aubrey frowns.

"Like I said, if I didn't wake up sooner I was scared you'd disown me."Chloe giggles but closes her eyes in pain.

"No laughing!"Aubrey scolds.

"Take a walk before I ask the nurse to up my morphine dosage."Chloe says Aubrey rolls her eyes and kisses' Chloe's forehead she turns and sees Jesse walking into the room.

"Hey I was just stepping out, keep an eye on her okay."Aubrey warns

"GO NOW"Chloe rolls her eyes and looks at Jesse who is an unexpected visitor.

"Just like your damn girlfriend."Aubrey teases

Beca is watching the video and everyone is watches her. Beca calmly places the phone back in Donald's hand and she walks away as she walks Beca hits the wall hard and fades further into the hallway.

"Uh oh."Stacie says

"Uh oh what? Mitchell was way to calm she just punched the wall. If that were me I would be saving that punch for Jesse's face."Bumper says

"No you don't understand when BM is super pissed she gets quiet and unleashes her anger. Punching the wall was just a small start."Amy says

"It's a good thing Jesse isn't here."Donald scoffs.

"He's in the room with Chloe.."Aubrey says behind the group.

"Jesse is in the room with Chloe right now?"Stacie says blankly. Aubrey nods confused.

"What's going on?"Aubrey asked

"We gotta go now!"Amy says as they all run to Chloe's hospital room.

~With Chloe~ Chloe is smiling at Jesse and He rubs the back of his neck as he is nervous. He did this to her, its not like he drove the car but he paid for it to happen.

"Jesse? Hi what are you doing here?"Chloe asked confused. She didn't really consider Jesse that much of a friend they only tolerated each other because of Beca.

"I uhm, just wanted to see how you were doing."Jesse hesitates

"That's sweet of you. I'm as good as I can be considering a car ran me over. All I remember was the car was red so."Chloe shrugs giggling but stops when she holds her stomach.

"You're...You're in pain?"Jesse asked holding her hand. Chloe nods and slightly frowns. "Don't tell Beca or Aubrey they've been a little over bearing."Chloe says

"I'm so sorry this happened."Jesse says nearly in tears as he looks at scratches on Chloe's face and arms and the cast on her right leg

"Sorry for what? Jesse you didn't do any of this. None of this is your fault. Look I wanted to apologize for the way you found out about Beca and I. I want you to know I never wanted anyone to get hurt that's why I kept my feelings for her a secret all these years. As much as I love Beca I can't help but think about how hurt you got when you found out about us. I'm sorry the revelation hurt you I would never want to hurt anyone especially since I do consider you somewhat a friend of mine."Chloe tries to calm him down.

"Thank you, I should have handled it better but, Chloe I have to tell you something."Jesse pauses and Chloe nods.

Before Jesse can speak Beca walks into the room and sees Jesse standing beside Chloe. Beca feels her blood boiling the nerve of this guy. She clenches her fist but looks at Chloe who is smiling at her.

Beca takes a deep breath and walks over to Chloe, kisses her lips. "I missed you. You have a good nap?"Beca asked sincerely.

"How can I nap when you're all coming in here asking if I'm okay every 5 minutes?"Chloe smiles. Beca leans over and kisses her cheek. Chloe giggles.

"I'll be right back. I need to speak to Jesse about something important."Beca says Chloe nods "Is everything alright you seem upset?"Chloe asked

"No I'm fine really, but you need to get some rest. This will only take a second."Beca says cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you."Chloe whispers and closes her eyes Beca smiles and gently pecks her lips before walking outside of the room.

"Sleep tight Chloe."Jesse says walking outside of the room.

"Whats up?"Jesse asked. Beca looks around and sees it's pretty clear no doctors or nurses were around suddenly Beca punches Jesse square in the jaw causing Jesse to fall to the floor.

"BECA WHAT THE HELL WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!"Aubrey yells Amy and Stacie quickly run to Beca to hold her back.

"You son of a bitch I could kill you! How could you even face her after what you did!"Beca curses at him. Jesse looks down at the floor and Aubrey looks at Beca confused.

"Beca calm down seriously we're in a hospital! Whatever Jesse did leave it alone for now!"Aubrey scolds her.

"Leave it alone? Do you know what he did Aubrey! HE's the one who nearly killed Chloe!"Beca yells back.

"What."Aubrey asked shocked.

"Jesse was so pissed that I broke up with him and got with Chloe that he paid and hired an asswipe to run over Chloe."Beca reveals. Aubrey looks down at Jesse who is still sitting on the floor looking at his shoes.

"He's quiet because it's true."Donald says

"Listen to me you poor excuse for a human being. If I ever see you near Chloe again I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands. You're lucky we're in a hospital Swanson."Beca says pushing through her friends to go back into Chloe's room.

"Just know I have evidence on my cellphone Jesse. You're ass is gonna fry in jail for this."Donald says as they all walk away to the waiting area. Aubrey is still looks at Jesse still in shock. Jesse stands up and looks at her.

"Aubrey...I."Jesse stutters. Aubrey kicks Jesse in the groin and he falls to the floor.

"My father's a lawyer, and if Chloe want's to charge you just know I'll make sure you go to the worst prison in the tri state area."Aubrey says walking away from him.

Beca quietly walks back into Chloe's room and tries to calm down she slams herself into the chair beside the bed and takes a deep breath. Chloe opens her eyes and sees Beca is obviously upset about something.

"Baby so serious."Chloe softly says. Beca looks at her and holds her hand Chloe laces their fingers together and Beca feels the anger leaving her body.

"You're suppose to be napping."Beca whispers.

"How can I nap when you're thinking so loud. What's the matter?"Chloe asked trying to sit up but stops when she feels the pain from her ribs.

"That. You're hurt. And you shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong and some asshole just.."Beca stops and looks at their hands.

"You shouldn't be upset, things happen for a reason. Maybe this happened so you could take care of me."Chloe smiles

"Chlo.."Beca shakes her head.

"What's done is done Baby, plus things could be a lot worse right? What if I was still in a coma? Or what if I was killed on impact?"Chloe asked

"Chloe enough."Beca lays her head down on the bed as she squeezes Chloe's hand kissing it, not wanting to think about the worse things that could have happened.

"I'm just saying."Chloe runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"I never want to think of a world without you Chloe okay. Just the fact that you are in this hospital makes it hard for me to breathe."Beca admits.

"I'm right here."Chloe says Beca nods and Chloe pats the bed space next to her.

"Cuddle."Chloe pouts.

"You're ridiculously sore I don't think you should cuddle anything."Beca says

"I'm the patient and I want my cuddles now get your sweet ass over here."Chloe demands. Beca laughs and hops on the bed wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder. Chloe laces their fingers together and she kisses Beca's lips.

Chloe begins playing with Beca's hand and stops to observe her knuckles.

"Beca? what happened here?"Chloe asked

"I uhm. Nothing."Beca lies

"What did we say about lying to each other?"Chloe asked

"That we would never do that."Beca states

"So what happened here?"Chloe asks again.

"I punched Jesse in his stupid jaw."Beca reveals

"Why would you punch Jesse in the jaw?"Chloe asked confused

"You don't need to worry about it."Beca says

"Obviously I do if you lied about it. What is going on?"Chloe asked

"Chloe I don't want you to worry about that right now okay. Let's focus on you getting better and getting the hell out of here."Beca says

"Bec."Chloe says

"I will tell you I promise just not now."Beca says "I'm gonna go get you some food, be right back."Beca kisses her lips and leaves. Chloe watches Beca leave and sees Amy walking inside with a cup of water and juice for her.

"Her you go Ginger Doctor's orders."Amy says taking a seat.

"What do you know about Beca punching Jesse?"Chloe asked

'What...nothing. Beca hit Jesse that is brand new information."Amy tries to act.

"Fat Amy. Spill now."Chloe raises her eyebrow at her.

"Damn it that eyebrow thing you do scares me. Okay Fine I'll tell you."She says Chloe sits up and listens.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've said you guys are awesome right? Let me say it again You're so awesome all of the follows and reviews make me so happy. I'm so glad you like this story!**

"So Aca-Boy, hired a guy to take you out, we found out because Donald and Bumper followed Jesse and found them in an alley talking about what happened. His confession is on Donald's cellphone."Fat Amy says.

Chloe looks at Amy and nods "You okay there Red?, if you want to punch something like Beca did I can send Bumper in. Seriously you won't hurt him he's like a sponge."Amy says Chloe shakes her head.

"Can you send Beca in?"Chloe says Amy nods and walks outside. Chloe is left in deep thought and she looks at her fractured leg and rubs her head.

Beca is in the Waiting room with Aubrey Stacie and Donald as they are talking about ways they can make sure Jesse rots in prison.

"BM."Amy says Beca turns around "Chloe knows."Amy says Beca stands up and gives her a confused look.

"Chloe knows what?"Beca asked

"I may have uhm told her about what Jesse did."Amy says

"WHAT!"Aubrey stands up upset Stacie holds her arm and looks at Amy.

"You did what!?"Stacie says

"She asked me and I was set on not saying a word but she did that thing where she raises her eyebrow and gives you a death stare and the worlds just came out like melted frozen yogurt."Amy says

"Shit."Beca picking up the stuffed baby blue dolphin from the table and walks over to Chloe's room.

"Amy Chloe's not suppose to know anything. She's already traumatized by the accident she's trying to recover."Aubrey scolds

"Hey I've never seen you ever say No to Chloe so I'm not in the wrong here."Amy crosses her arms.

Beca bursts into Chloe's room holding out the toy dolphin before entering the room.

"That cute stuffed toy won't help you get in here."Chloe says

"But it's baby blue like your eyes and it's a dolphin your favorite."Beca says sitting the on edge of the bed. Chloe's gaze softens and she snatches the dolphin from Beca's hands. Beca laughs and holds Chloe's hand.

"Why didn't you just tell me what happened? More importantly why didn't you want me to know?"Chloe asked

"It's not what you think, I'm not covering for Jesse at all in fact I punched him right after I saw the video. And I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to lose focus on recovering."Beca says

"This affects me more than it does you. You should have told me."Chloe says

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't."Beca says kissing her lips. Chloe sighs in contentment and smiles

"You're lucky I love you a hell of a lot."Chloe says

"I am lucky, Aubrey is getting a team of lawyers together from her Dad's firm she's says her Dad's friend says Jesse could face up to 35 years in prison for attempted first degree murder."Beca says

"You guys have a team of lawyers?"Chloe asked

"Chloe Jesse has to pay for what he's done to you. He hired someone to hurt you he could have killed you. Thank God you're alive but Jesse planned this out he wanted you out of the picture and almost got his way."Beca says

"Beca he was hurt because he found out you chose me over him."Chloe replies.

"That doesn't matter he nearly got you killed. Why do I feel like you're going to say something that will make me mad?"Beca asked Chloe looks at the stuffed toy.

"I don't know if I want to press charges."Chloe says

"What the hell?"Beca says standing up holding her head.

"Bec. You should have seen Jesse earlier he looked like he was in super guilt mode and 35 years in prison is not necessary. He knows what he did and I'm not saying I fully forgive him but I don't want him to rot in prison."Chloe explains.

"Screw that he should. And he wont rot in prison he'll just be in prison until he's 60."Beca says

"It's my decision Beca and I think I don't want to press charges...I can tell he's sorry. Can't we just move on from this?"Chloe asked

"This is the stupidest thing I have heard. Seriously Chloe he nearly killed you! You were almost taken away from me because he couldn't be man enough to just let me go."Beca yells.

"Beca calm down.."Chloe begs

"No I won't calm down. Damn it Chloe you need to stop being so damn nice. Don't be a god damn idiot"Beca shouts out. As soon as she says those words she immediately regrets them.

"Chloe...I didn't mean that I..."Beca says

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow."Chloe says now looking at her feet as tears run down her cheeks. Beca sees this and walks over to her.

"Chloe..I'm sorry I just."Beca tries again.

"Please Go home Beca."Chloe says turning her head to look out the window. Beca closes her eyes and walks out the door she leans against the wall and hits the back of her hit on it.

"Damn it Beca why couldn't you just shut up."Beca says taking a seat by the door waiting outside the room.

Aubrey walks by holding a tray of food and she stops as she sees Beca with her head in her hands.

"Beca? What are you doing out here?"Aubrey questions.

"I sort of lashed out at Chloe and said some stupid things, she told me to leave the room and come back tomorrow but I don't want to leave her."Beca says

"So you're going to wait here until tomorrow?"Aubrey says

"She said to leave her room. Not leave the hospital."Beca smiles slightly.

"That's oddly sweet."Aubrey says Beca reaches behind her and holds out a small hammer for Aubrey to take.

"What is this for?"Aubrey asked taking the small tool.

"I made Chloe cry. I told you if I ever made Chloe cry you could mess up my car so go ahead."Beca says Aubrey glares at her for a second and sighs.

"I'll check on her."Aubrey says walking into the room and sees Chloe wiping her tears with a tissue and hugging a blue dolphin stuffed animal.

"You okay there Chlo?"Aubrey asked bringing in her dinner.

"Beca and I got into a bit of an argument I guess."Chloe whispers.

"Yeah I can see that you're face is all sad it's weird to see so what happened?"Aubrey asked

"I don't want to press charges on Jesse."Chloe states Aubrey's eyes widen at the news and before she blows a gasket she wants to hear her best friend's reasons.

"Why not? Chloe, Jesse may have not been driving the car but the only reason this happened was because he put your life in danger."Aubrey says

"Aubrey, I took the person he was in love with away from him."Chloe says

"No Beca chose you over Jesse..and don't make this out to be your fault."Aubrey retorts

"I'm not saying this is my fault. Am I pissed off yes I am. I was an inch away from being paralyzed I was in a coma for a week and I woke up not remembering anything that happened. Aubrey of course I am mad but I can't see myself putting someone I actually know away for 35 years."Chloe says

"Chloe Justice has to be served."Aubrey tries to reason with her.

"I'm sure it will be in the form of Karma, please don't be mad at me."Chloe looks down at her hands.

"Am I mad that Jesse gets to walk around the world a freeman for putting your life in danger No. Am I mad at you? I could never be mad at you. You're my best friend."Aubrey says Chloe smiles and hugs her.

"I swear I'll ruin his movie scoring career before it even begins."Aubrey says

"That works too."Chloe giggles in pain Aubrey laughs and shows Chloe her food. "So I have what looks like almost edible food for you. So eat up."Aubrey says Chloe makes a face and they laugh.

Later on at Midnight Chloe is having trouble sleeping she is watching a re-run of The Bachelor on TV barely paying attention she hates arguing with Beca they've rarely ever fought and when they did she would end up not being able to sleep until the problem was resolved.

At exactly 12:01 AM Chloe hears music playing outside the hallway when she turns her head she sees Beca holding out her phone and singing along with a mix she made.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Beca sits down next to Chloe and she looks at her girlfriend. "I told you to leave."Chloe whispers somewhat touched by the mix Beca sang for her.

"You told me to leave the room yesterday not the hospital premises."Beca smirks a little.

"Well I didn't think of that I guess I was busy being an idiot."Chloe says Beca cringes and scratches her head in frustration.

"Chloe. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those words to you I was just caught up in the moment."Beca says

"But you meant them. Or else you wouldn't have said it."Chloe says Beca leans over and holds Chloe's hands.

"I'm sorry, I am. I'm the idiot because I was way out of line to call you that. Chloe I love you so much I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do. I'm sorry."Beca whispers.

"You're lucky I'm insanely in love with you."Chloe pouts. Beca gets up and sits in front of Chloe on the bed kissing her lips.

"I hate fighting with you never again."Beca says against her lips.

"Hmm. You started it."Chloe mumbles

"I know and I'm so stupid for that. There are better ways to spend our time. Like doing this."Beca says as she kisses Chloe's nose and sucks on her neck.

"Beca...My mind still hasn't changed about Jesse."Chloe moans out. Beca stops what she's doing and looks up and Chloe who is looking down at her.

Beca sighs pulling her lips away and shakes her head.

"Beca I know you don't agree with this but I can't see myself putting him away for that long."Chloe says

"Chloe Jesse could have had you killed. Who knows what he's capable of now."Beca worries

"Would you let him near me after what we just found out?"Chloe asked

"Hell no. If he ever came within a 100 feet from you I'd kick his ass."Beca says

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Right? Beca I just want us to have our happy middle."Chloe smiles

"Middle? Don't you mean ending?"Beca asked

"Why would I just want the ending that means the end is near and Baby we've only just begun."Chloe sings Beca laughs and rolls her eyes pulling Chloe to her side and laying down with her.

"You sure you don't want to press charges?"Beca asked

"I just want to focus on us moving on from this can we do that?"Chloe asked Beca nods

"So My Doctor told me I can start physical therapy next week, and I'll be able to go home tomorrow."Chloe smiles Beca kisses her shoulder.

"Good no offense but it's been a week since we've been here and I miss my bed."Beca says Chloe laughs

"Speaking of uhm I was thinking since we're going to go back to the loft maybe you could sleep in my room from now on?"Beca smiles Chloe looks at her and smiles

"You asking me to live with you?"She asked

"Well you already do live with me. Im asking you to sleep in my bed. We could move your mattress into my room since you have a Queen size and I have a twin and use that extra room as a guest room for when Aubrey comes by. I just want to be close to you as much as possible."Beca nuzzles Chloe's nose.

"For someone who's a badass you're being awfully sweet who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?"Chloe laughs

"Is that a yes or no?"Beca kisses her nose.

"Yes I will permanently be your room mate and cuddle buddy."Chloe smiles

"Score one for BM!"Beca laughs and kisses Chloe on the lips as she watches Chloe lay down on her chest and fall asleep.

 _I'm actually hoping after this I can make you permanently mine forever I don't want to change anything about you Chloe, Just your Last name._


	14. Chapter 14

**:) It makes my heart grow like 50 times when you guys favorite and review and whats more amazing is the number increases after each chapter! You know how to make me feel very special! Thanks guys!**

Beca is watching the doctors examine Chloe one last time before they release her from the hospital. He smiles and writes down on his clip board.

"You'll be on crutches for a while so get used to those, and I don't think you should go back to work until your leg is fully healed. I can write you up a Doctor's note for financial purposes if you need it."He says

"She won't need anything I'll take care of her."Beca says Chloe looks up at her and Beca smiles

"I'll be your sugar Mama."Beca winks Chloe rolls her eyes as Beca and the Doctor laughs.

Beca pushes Chloe's wheelchair through the hallway and Chloe looks up at her "You should go to work today Babe."Chloe says

"No way My Baby needs me plus I've finished my job as a Producer today my Boss says I needed vacation time anyways."Beca says as Aubrey pulls the car up to the entrance of the hospital Beca helps Chloe into the back seat and joins her. Chloe lays down on Beca and she strokes the redheads hair.

"Hands where I can seem them."Aubrey shouts Chloe laughs and Beca rolls her eyes.

"I love you."Beca Whispers in Chloe's ear, Chloe blushes and smiles up at her with her eyes still closed Beca laughs and kisses her lips.

As they make their way into the loft Aubrey opens the door and Fat Amy Bumper Donald Stacie and Chloe's parents all shout

"WELCOME HOME!" Chloe gasps and covers her mouth in surprise Beca laughs and Aubrey smiles widely giving everyone a thumbs up.

"You guys are so sweet. Aww you didn't have to make a party for me."Chloe tears up.

"We wanted to cheer you up after this whole ordeal so Beca and Aubrey came up with this elaborate plan"Stacie says

"Beca and Aubrey..working together without a nuclear bomb going off?"Chloe asked facing her two favorite people.

"It's not going to be an everyday thing that's for sure."Aubrey says

"You're best friend needs a straight jacket."Beca says as she leads Chloe over to the couch.

"Enjoy yourself okay."Beca says Chloe nods and kisses her cheek as Stacie and Fat Amy sit next to her on the couch.

"I see you made the banner."Chloe says to Fat Amy the banner reads "WELCOME HOME GINGER, MAY LEPRECHAUNS WILL NOW WATCH OVER YOUR SOUL"

"There was almost not enough room for everything she wanted to say."Stacie laughs.

"Have you talked to Chloe about the charges against Jesse?"Mr. Beale asked Beca. Beca nods

"She doesn't want to press charges. Chloe doesn't think Jesse should suffer 35 years in prison."Beca says

"That's only half the damage. If I ever see that kid I'll kill him with my bare hands."He says

"I agree with you on that."Aubrey says crossing her arms.

"Is there any way we can get him behind bars without Chloe pressing charges?"Mrs. Beale asked

"We could but Jesse would only be in custody for a short amount of time, if the case were to go to trial and Chloe didn't showcase that she was the victim Jesse would be a free man in a month tops."Aubrey says

"What do we do just let him walk out in this world a free man?"Mr. Beale asked

"Yes, that's all we can do. I know Jesse won't show his face around Chloe if he does. I'll pound his ass to the ground."Beca holds her knuckles she turns and sees Chloe laughing along with Stacie and Fat Amy.

Chloe's Mother sits next to her daughter and holds her hands. "You sure you don't want to come home to Florida with us? You'd be able to rest and recover just as you would here."She smiles

"Mom I'll be perfectly fine here."Chloe smiles

"Yes Honey I know but I'll just be worrying about you every second of everyday."She says

"You already do that Mom. I'll be fine it's not like Becs and Aubrey will let me out of the apartment or out of their sight."Chloe laughs.

"Are you sure about your decision honey?"She asked one more time.

"Mom we've been over this, I'm very sure about my decision. I know what Jesse did was wrong and I got hurt for it..."Chloe says

"You could have died."She reminds her. Chloe nods "But I just don't see myself putting him in a position where he could be locked away for almost the rest of his life."Chloe says

"When did you become such a remarkable young lady?"She asked

"You taught me how to be one. I know you guys don't agree with my decision but I believe I'm making the right one."Chloe says

"Oh Sweetie you're all the good that this world needs."She says kissing Chloe on the cheek and hugging her.

"Mom I'm still sore."Chloe groans

"Oh sorry sorry."As they both laugh.

Beca brings Chloe a plate of food and they sit together holding hands and whispering to each other. Chloe laughs as Beca tries to feed her a slice of pizza but she can't make it seem romantic in any way. Everyone was having a good time in the small gathering when there's a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone else?"Aubrey asked Beca who shrugs and faces the door. Aubrey goes to open it and is surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Aubrey asked. Everyone turns around and sees Jesse. He looks at her and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I wanted to speak to Chloe."He says before Aubrey can say a word. Beca stands up in front of Chloe and clenches her fists tightly.

"Beca...Calm down."Chloe touches her back.

"Get out."Beca sternly says

"I wanted to apologize to you face to face Chloe."Jesse says

"You could have killer her!"Mr. Beale yells wanting to charge forward and slam Jesse into the bookcase.

"I know that. And I'm sorry, If I could take it all back please know that I would."Jesse

"Seriously Jesse get out."Beca grinds her teeth.

"I want you to know I'm going to turn myself in."Jesse says to Chloe. Everyone looks at him confused.

"I can't live with what I've done with you, and if you wanted to press charges on me you would have by now so I figured you didn't want to do that."Jesse says "I can't change what I did but I can change the outcome of it. I'm going to the station to turn myself in it won't be enough to pay for the pain i caused you but it's a start."Jesse says

"Wow maybe you're not such a big douche bag."Fat Amy says Stacie elbows her and Beca looks over at Chloe who is struggling to get up. Beca helps her and Chloe grabs her crutches and wobbles over to Jesse.

"Jesse you don't have to...What's done is done, I know you feel guilty I can see it too let's just move on."Chloe softly says

"No I have to do this. I screwed up. I paid someone to hurt you and they did I can't live with myself knowing I almost hurt a friend."Jesse says Chloe gives him a sad smile and hugs him.

"I do forgive you."Chloe whispers. Jesse hugs her back. Beca watches them and and shakes her head. Chloe was such a kind person, she didn't have to forgive Jesse at all but instead of choosing to hate him she forgave him.

"My Family lawyer will contact you guys and I'll give the name of the man who drove the car...I'll plead guilty and take my punishment. I'm sorry for all of this Chloe."Jesse says

"Stop apologizing. Like I said I'm alive and let's just move on."Chloe says Jesse nods and sees himself out the door Beca kisses Chloe on the lips and smiles she then walks to the door.

"Chloe forgave you, don't go screwing that up."Beca says

"I'm sorry."Jesse says as Beca shuts the door in his face.

"I'm getting sleepy can I go to bed?"Chloe asked Everyone nods as Chloe says goodnight to everyone Beca walks over to guides Chloe to her room.

"Babe I really just want to sleep in my bed tonight."Chloe pouts Beca leads Chloe to her room and opens the door inside Chloe's stuff was already organized and moved into Beca's master bed room along with Chloe's Queen sized bed.

"What did you do?"Chloe smiles

"I paid Amy Bumper Donald and Stacie to move all of your stuff into my room, so tada. We can start the ultimate room mate process now."Beca smiles

"You are wonderful and if it weren't for the people here and me being incredibly sore I'd totally rock your world right now."Chloe says hovering over Beca's lips. Beca groans and helps Chloe to the bed.

The next few days Chloe was being kept up to date on what was happening with the charges against Jesse.

"Since he's pleading guilty there's not need for a trial."Aubrey says to Beca who is nodding.

"I'm surprised at how fast and smooth this is going.."Beca says

"If both parties are willing to cooperate I don't see why this can't be handled in a civilized manner."Aubrey says

"I guess."Beca says she looks over at Chloe who is wobbling into the kitchen and plops herself on the couch. Beca stands up and brings Chloe a cup of herbal tea.

"I'm bored."Chloe pouts

"That's the point of rest, you literally do nothing. You're living the dream right now why are you sad"Beca laughs

"The dream this is your dream to do nothing all day?"Chloe asked

"Not exactly."Beca smirks

"What?"Chloe asked

"I told you before, a future with you is my dream. So doing nothing with you all day is my dream."Beca touches chloe's nose.

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be doing nothing all day..in fact I think we'd be very very tired from doing other things."Chloe purrs

"I can hear you both you know."Aubrey shouts Chloe laughs and Beca turns her head.

"We live here you're just a guest."Beca reminds her

"A guest with ears talk about your sex life another time when I'm not here."Aubrey scolds

"How do you put up with her."Beca shakes her head. Chloe laughs and kisses her lips.

"We've been best friends for like 20 years it's too late to stop being friends with her, just accept it."Chloe laughs snuggling into Beca.

While everyone is out at the bar having drinks Beca is cooking dinner and hears music coming out from the bathroom she turns off the stove wipes her hands and walks to the bathroom she sees Chloe sitting in the tub with her hair up in a bun, broken leg propped up on the side and she has millions of bubbles surrounding her. Chloe arranges the bubbles on her chin and giggles

"Look how hot you look."Beca smiles leaning against the door. Chloe laughs "Bubbles are fun come join me."Chloe says

"I'm cooking us dinner."Beca shakes her head. Chloe pouts and Beca playfully roles her eyes. "Please."She pouts more

"You've got me whipped Beale."Beca says sitting on the toilet seat as she unlaces her boots and shreds her Clothes sitting Behind Chloe being mindful of the broken leg. Beca kisses her shoulder and Chloe lays back into Beca's embrace.

"Everything is perfect."Chloe hums. Beca thinks and nods kissing her neck.

"Sure is."Beca sucks on Chloe's neck vein. Chloe moans and closes her eyes stretching out her neck more. Beca's hand moves from Chloe's arms to her chest.

"Babe..I'm not cleared to do that yet."Chloe gasps.

"Do what. I'm not doing anything."Beca mutters as she rubs Chloe's thigh and is inches away from slipping her fingers.

"Beca please don't I uh..oh god."Chloe closes her eyes.

"Don't fight it. We both know you want it to happen it's been 3 weeks Babe"Beca whispers as she finally slips her finger into Chloe who instantly pulls away.

"Babe I dont want to do this unless I'm cleared from the doctor we can wait."Chloe whispers.

"Maybe YOU can. Have you seen you?"Beca laughs

"I have and I'm even upset that I can't touch myself."Chloe jokes Beca laughs and pulls Chloe back into her embrace kissing her cheek.

Chloe's cellphone rings as Chloe is getting dressed "Baby can you get that please?"Chloe yells Beca answers the cellphone.

"You called the most beautiful gorgeous redhead's cellphone I'm her less attractive other half but I'll take a message."Beca answers Chloe laughs and Beca blows a kiss at her.

"Wait what..."Beca says Chloe looks at her worried and wobbles over to her. "Yeah I'll tell her Thank you."Beca says

"What is it?"Chloe asked holding her hand

"The Guy Jesse hired who drove the car that you got hit by, he's a well known criminal when he learned Jesse gave out his name he ran."Beca says

"Okay that's bad.."Chloe says

"What's worse is he's an at risk criminal, He's been declared armed and dangerous. Chloe he could be looking for you now."Beca says worried.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE DRAMA WILL CONTINUE AND IT'S NOT SLOWING DOWN! :) You guys are about to witness Beca in total badass mode! Stay tuned!**

Chloe is sitting on the couch reading a book when the others come inside. "Where's Hobbit?"Aubrey asked

"She's working out, on the balcony."Chloe points Fat Amy and Stacie turn around and laugh whole heartedly but stop when they notice how hard Beca is punching against the punching bag.

"Why is BM pissed?"Fat Amy asked.

"We found out the man that Jesse hired ran away before police could take him into custody he's been claimed to be dangerous so now Beca has this idea that he may come after me."Chloe informs.

"This wouldn't be an issue if Jesse hadn't paid that ass anyway."Stacie shakes her head.

"We can't blame Jesse now he's already turned himself in."Aubrey says as she hands Chloe her pain medication to take, Chloe smiles in gratitude as she takes her medicine.

"Someone should talk her down."Aubrey says Stacie and Amy look at each other and begin playing a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"What are they doing?"Chloe giggles Aubrey rolls her eyes not believing these girls.

"HAH Paper covers rock skinny Pitch! You go."Fat Amy laughs.

Stacie groans and walks out to the balcony. Once outside she hears how hard Beca is punching the bag.

"Damn Mitchell what'd that bag do to you?"Stacie opens with a small sense of humor. Stacie realizes how focused Beca was on hitting the back she realized Beca didn't have gloves on and her knuckles were turning bright red.

"Beca enough!"Stacie holds her hand. Beca stops and looks down taking a deep breath.

"Sorry I'm just. Mad."Beca says

"Yeah this is the most physical I've ever seen you be since I've known you."Stacie nudges her. "Beca the police will find this guy."Stacie assures her.

"Chloe's not safe unless he's behind bars, or better yet dead."Beca says

"We're all going to be keeping an eye on her don't worry nothing will happen to Chloe."Stacie says

"You can't promise me that. I can't even fucking protect her this sucks."Beca hits the bag one last time. Chloe turns her head and sees Beca looks upset.

"Beca getting upset over this will not help relax, Chloe needs you to be calm for her."Stacie reminds her.

"Yeah...I know."Beca sighs then walks back into the apartment. She makes her way to Chloe and kisses her forehead as she wraps her arm around the sofa.

"Ew Mitchell you're all sweaty."Aubrey cringes. Beca looks at the Blonde and rolls her eyes.

"I paid of the space for this Loft to be ours meaning it's under my Name, so I can be sweaty in the comfort of my own home."Beca counters.

"Okay Ladies dial down the Alpha Female roles will ya."Fat Amy says

"I'll be in the room freshening up."Beca says to Chloe she nods and watches Beca walk away.

"She feels helpless."Stacie whispers to the others.

"How Come?"Aubrey asked

"She feels like if this guy is out there, Chloe's life will be in danger and she can't do anything to stop that."Stacie says

"I'll be right back."Chloe says grabbing her crutches and wobbles into the shared room. Chloe hears the shower running in the room and she walks towards the bathroom and sits on the toilet seat. Beca turns her head and opens the shower sliding door.

"You always had a thing for barging in on me while I'm in here."Beca jokes.

"Stacie said you beat the crap out of our punching bag, congratulations you win by unanimous decision."Chloe jokes

Beca lifts up her left hand and shrugs seeing it's still bright red "No pain no gain." Chloe shakes her head and Beca continues rinsing off, Once finished she wraps the towel around her body and stands in front of Chloe.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?"She asked cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you have a bad temper."Chloe states

"Yeah I know it's a Mitchell family curse. I'm about 4 steps away from turning into Hulk, but I wanna be Purple not Green."Beca jokes.

"Beca.."Chloe says seriously.

"Lighten up."Beca says

"I'm trying to but I know you very well, I know that when you think someone you love is being threatened that you act on rage, and you let that rage get the best of you. Causing you to get into trouble."Chloe explains.

"You're worrying about nothing Babe."Beca says

"No I'm worrying about you getting yourself into trouble which I know you don't need. Look the police have told me they are searching for that man Jesse hired so I don't need you going all RAMBO on me."Chloe says

"Who's Rambo...is that the Elephant with the big ears from that Disney movie?"Beca asked Chloe looks up at her girlfriend and realizes she's serious Chloe breaks her serious face and laughs pulling Beca by the waist and laughing into her stomach. Beca runs her fingers through Chloe's hair and doesn't understand why she's laughing.

"I'm being serious here but Whatever."Beca kisses her head.

"You are too adorable for words."Chloe shakes her head.

"And I'm also going to protect you no matter what, Hey I love you. I promise you no one is going to hurt you again."Beca says Chloe nods and Beca takes her face in her hand and kisses her.

Aubrey is finishing up her packing and Stacie leans against the wall "Do you think Chloe's really okay with everything happening? I mean it's a lot to take in."Stacie says

"I've known Chloe for about 15 years now I've memorized every facial expression she could ever give and the only other person who has memorized those same expressions is Beca. Believe me when I tell you Chloe's not worried for her safety she's worried about Beca's."Aubrey says

"So where are you even headed off to you should just stay here in the Loft with us."Stacie says

"As Appealing as that is really sharing a place with you guys I have my own business to attend to remember."Aubrey smiles

"It was really great seeing you Again Aubrey let's not wait too long to do it again."Stacie smiles

"The resort it only an hour drive from the city Stacie, if you wanna see me you can."Aubrey winks

"I'll make a mental note of that."Stacie says, helping Aubrey pack the rest of her things.

Later on that night The girls all plan a night out and Chloe wants to go out as well.

"Babe I dont know.."Beca says worried

"Come on Bec, We'll all keep an eye on her and look at the little red panda she wants to go clubbing."Fat Amy says

"Dont encourage this Baby you need your rest.."Beca says to Chloe

"I need to get out of this Loft, please my best friend is leaving again for another conference and I won't see her for a while please Beca pleeeeease."Chloe pouts Beca closes her eyes and looks at her.

"Damn it, Fine but you take your pain medicine now and no dancing or alcohol."Beca says

"At least one Shot."Chloe pleads.

"We are not negotiating this. You're not cleared to drink yet."Beca says

"Fine but yay! Finally some fun!"Chloe says

"HEY! The cross word puzzle we did from the New York times this morning was fun!"Aubrey complains Chloe looks at her best friend then back at Beca.

"Yeah okay you've been through enough torture today you do need fun."Beca says Everyone laughs.

At the Club they ladies are sitting down at the Sofas as Fat Amy had ordered them Bottle service, Aubrey Stacie and Amy were all getting drink trying to finish their first bottle in the first 20 minutes, Beca laughs and Chloe wraps her arms around her girlfriend Thanking her for allowing her to finally have some fun.

"I love you."Beca whispers and she pulls Chloe on her lap and Chloe laughs at her friends as she sings to Beca. Beca smiles and kisses Chloe's neck and they begin to make fun of their tipsy friends.

The music cuts off and the Host of the Club grabs the mic "We've got a special treat tonight I hear Residual Heat producer Beca Mitchell is here at Mystiq! Maybe if we cheer for her she'll lay down a few mixes for us! Come on BM!"He says

"Uhm No no."Beca shakes her head not wanting to leave Chloe

"BM BM BM BM!"The crowd cheers Chloe kisses Beca "Go I'll be here."Chloe encourages her.

"I don't want to leave you alone."Beca says

"I won't be alone these crazy girls will be here I'll be fine go."Chloe smiles

"3 minutes I'll be gone for one song only."Beca says

"Will you shut up and get your sexy ass up there."Chloe kisses Beca and Beca goes up on the DJ platform as Beca is Mixing Chloe smiles and takes her picture. Nothing was more sexy to Chloe than seeing Beca in her element with music is was the main reason why Chloe fell in love with her.

"Damn it I have to use the bathroom."Chloe looks up and sees Aubrey Stacie and Fat Amy are all drunk dancing together not wanting to ruin their fun Chloe grabs her crutch and limbs to the bathroom.

Beca is finishing up the song when she smiles laughing as everyone is cheering her on she looks out into the club and sees a very tipsy Aubrey grinding with Stacie who looks like she could rip off the Blonde's clothes right there on the dance floor, and Fat Amy drinking the bottle of liquor as she dances, her eyes roam over to the couches and does not see a red head anywhere. Beca looks around and begins to panic.

"Shit."Beca says taking off the head set and running down from the platform.

Chloe washes her hands and exits the restroom she sees a man in a black shirt leaning over a woman trying to get her to go to his hotel room but he stops when he sees Chloe exiting the restroom.

"Chloe Beale."He says Chloe turns around and looks at him confused.

"I'm sorry have we met. You look familiar."Chloe pauses.

"It's a little loud in hear do you think maybe we can speak outside?"He says

"I don't think I should...I don't even know your name."Chloe hesitantly says

"It's Miguel, and you said I look familiar right."He smiles Chloe sighs and nods Miguel holds the door for her and Chloe limbs out the door.

"We're outside now, and it's definitely quieter."Chloe says

"Yeah you see uhm, I know your friend."Miguel smiles

"My friend? I have a few friends."Chloe says confused.

"Jesse Swanson. Too bad what happened to him huh."Miguel says

"Oh Yeah. I guess.."Chloe says confused the only people who knew Jesse was in custody were her, Beca Aubrey Fat Amy and Stacie.

"Can I ask how you could possibly know that?"Chloe asked Miguel walks closer to her

"Let's just say I'm sort of connected to the situation."Miguel whispers

"Oh my god.."Chloe realizes and panics.

"AMY WHERE THE HELL IS CHLOE!"Beca yells

"BM KICK ASS SET!"She yells

"WHERES CHLOE!"Beca yells

"What do you mean where's Chloe!"Aubrey stops dancing.

"She's not here you guys were suppose to fucking watch her!"Beca yells

"She probably went to the bathroom I'll check."Stacie says Beca takes out her cellphone and dials Chloe's number.

"Pick up pick up pick up."Beca says

"Beca calm down."Aubrey says

"NO! Not until Chloe is here in front of me!"Beca yells at her. Stacie comes back and shakes her head.

"SHIT!"Beca curses and walks out of the club.


	16. Chapter 16

**:) You guys are so damn awesome thanks so much for the follows and reviews!**

"Chloe!..CHLOE!"Beca yells as she's outside. She places her hands on her head and begins to panic.

"ShawShank, relax Chloe will be fine."Amy says Beca ignores her not wanting to say anything she'll regret later all that mattered was Chloe.

"Maybe we should call the police."Stacie says Beca tries to calm her anxiety she shouldn't have left her girlfriend's side especially if a psycho who should have been behind bars was probably looking for Chloe.

"Beca relax..We'll find her."Fat Amy tries to assure her.

"The Manager of the Club says on the monitors Chloe was seen speaking to a guy with tattoos and they walked outside."Aubrey says

"Guy with Tattoos?..."Fat Amy says Beca feels her stomach flip what if Chloe was in danger now. Beca runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head.

"We need to call the Detective now."Aubrey says

The Detective had everyone in the club leave and the Club close down for the night, He was watching the monitors with Aubrey and The Manager while Beca is looking out the window with her arms crossed she had been silent for an hour since the Detective got there.

"There."Aubrey points out The Detective squints his eyes and tapes on the mouse to zoom in on the man's face.

"That's the man we've been trying to find. He is the man that Mr. Swanson paid to run over Chloe."He says

"How the hell did he know we were here."Aubrey asked

"Miguel is a regular here just came back from Puerto Rico guy was flat broke though didn't pay for his beer tab."The Manager says.

"We should go pay Mr. Swanson a visit."The Detective says.

~At The Prison~ Jesse is brought into an interrogation room he's surprised when he sees Aubrey Amy Stacie and Beca.

"What's going on?"Jesse asked

"We think Chloe may have been kidnapped."Stacie says

"I didn't do it I was here the whole time."Jesse says

"We know that you idiot, which is why we're here. Miguel was at the Club we were at it's possible he took Chloe."Aubrey says Jesse looks over at Beca who was in the corner silent and he sighs.

"I don't have a connection with Miguel anymore. So I don't know what I could help you with."Jesse says Suddenly Beca's cellphone rings they all face her when they hear the Titanium ringtone Beca quickly answers it.

"Chloe!?"Beca says

"Music Mogul Beca Mitchell."Another voice says Beca grips the phone tightly.

"Where is Chloe."Beca says in a pissed off voice.

"You're not even going to ask my name? Well let me fill you in, My name is Miguel and your girlfriend well. She's alright she's sleeping for the most part it's amazing what one swipe to the leg can do to a person on crutches."He says

"What the hell do you want."Beca asked The Detective stands up straight and walks over to Beca trying to listen in on the phone conversation.

"Nothing really, you guys want me in prison and I just want to be free, I can only be free in Canada so really I just want money."He says

"You can burn in hell."Beca says

"I could, but Canada is cold this time of year. You know Beca your girlfriend is very beautiful I wouldn't mind taking her with me to Canada give her a new life I'm sure she'd enjoy it."Miguel says

"Name your price."Beca says gripping the phone so tight it may snap.

"Half a million by tonight. If you don't bring that cash, you may never see your pretty redhead, and I must say looking at her I'm for sure going to have my fun before I dump her into the river."Miguel hangs up.

Beca closes her eyes and sets the phone in her pocket but instantly charges at Jesse punching him in the face repeatedly.

"BECA!"Aubrey pulls her The Detective pulls Beca back and Jesse coughs spitting up blood.

"Jesse didn't kidnap Chloe!"Aubrey says

"NO BUT HE'S THE REASON WHY WE'RE IN THIS DAMN MESS!"Beca yells shoving The Detective off of her and she storms out of the room.

"Go check on her."Aubrey says to Amy she nods and follows Beca when Amy turns the corner she sees Beca punching the side of the wall then slides down to the floor.

"We're gonna get Chloe back Beca.."Amy says

"I need you to drive me to a pawn shop."Beca says

"Okay but what would you need from there?"Amy asked

"Just take me to one."Beca says Amy drives to the 24 hour pawn shop that was open and The Owner smiles.

"What can I help you lovely ladies with tonight?"He smiles Beca walks over to the counter, "Where are your guns."Beca states

"Beca.."Amy worries.

"Gun Gal huh? Come over to this case here."He says signaling Beca to the glass case with hand guns in them.

"Here's a beautiful case for 9MM, Pretty gal like you could handle it no problem."He smiles proudly. Beca reaches for the chain around her neck and takes out a ring Amy looks at her confused.

"This is a 2 carat diamond ring, I don't have cash on me will this do as a trade?"Beca asked The Man takes the ring from Beca's fingers and examines the diamond ring he smiles.

"You got yourself a trade I'll get the paperwork started."He says

"Beca, were you going to propose to Red?"Amy asked Beca looks at Amy confused

"What?"She asked

"The Diamond ring.."Amy points out

"Oh..no I wasn't going to..I mean not anytime soon at least but...No I wasn't going to give that to Chloe. My Mother gave that to me after she and my Dad divorced. It was the engagement ring he gave her."Beca explains.

"A Gun though?"Amy asked

"This guy is going to regret the day he messed with Chloe. And Me."Beca says

Chloe opens her eyes and her leg is throbbing in pain. "Shit.."She says when she sees she's tied up to a chair.

"Hey pretty girl."Miguel smirks Chloe looks at him and fears is the only emotion that conjures up to her.

"Where the hell did you take me?"She asked

"Sorry about probably breaking your leg again, but I had to get you out of the club, Don't worry your Small Girlfriend will be coming with the money I requested."He smiles

"You're psychotic."Chloe says

"No I'm smart and NICE for not killing you yet."He says placing ice on Chloe's leg to ease the pain for her. He sees tears fall down Chloe's eyes just by the contact of him touching her leg.

"Damn Sorry Pretty Girl didn't think that swipe hurt so bad."He feels bad.

"I can't move it."Chloe sobs.

"Your girlfriend will take you to the Hospital after."Miguel says Chloe closes her eyes and just drifts off to sleep.

Miguel looks back at Chloe and sighs he picks up Chloe's cellphone but puts it down shaking his head. "Dont feel guilty now Miguel."He says to himself leaning against the wall watching Chloe sleep.

Aubrey is listening to the Detective speak to his CO "Sir This woman's life is in danger I can't wait for a team tomorrow we need to go now!"He says

"There is no room for negotiating here Johnson, You will have your team tomorrow morning right now I will not approve this because of one phone call."The CO says The Detective hangs up and looks at Aubrey defeated.

"Chloe could die tonight! How would he not let you help her"Aubrey yells

"Miguel is on our radar but there isn't a notion for us to arrest him just yet."He says

"This is bullshit My best friend will end up in a body bag because you so called Police Officers can't do your job!"Aubrey pushes back the chair and storms out.

"Aubrey! Hey.."Stacie runs after her pulling her into a hug.

"Chloe has to come back Stacie, she just has to."Aubrey sobs.

"She will...When has Chloe ever not been able to over come a problem?"Stacie says

"This is more than a problem Stacie, she has to fight for her life. AGAIN."Aubrey shakes her head.

"Everything will work out fine you just have to believe that it will."Stacie tries to calm the blonde down.

"Stacie just texted me...The Police can't do anything until tomorrow."Amy says Beca is driving and not listening to Amy as she looks at her cellphone and the road.

"Beca...BM where the hell are we going?"Amy asked since they're no longer on the highway.

"Chloe's Cellphone has GPS, I know where her location is."Beca says

"So what we're just gonna try and get your girlfriend back? Beca this is dangerous we need backup or something."Amy says

"We have it."Beca says holding up the 9 MM hand gun.

"Should I say my goodbyes to Bumper now?"Amy jokes

"You can stay here in the car if you want. I'm getting the love of my life back. Safe and Sound."Beca says

"Have you ever even fired one of those?"Amy asked

"N-no but how hard could it be."Beca says as she continues to drive.

Miguel moves closer to Chloe and he can hear Chloe's breathing is uneven he kneels down and touches her face she was burning up, he sighs and feels his conscience burden him.

"Money you just want the money...damn it."Miguel sighs untying Chloe, she opens her eyes and Chloe looks at him confused.

"Come on, you're burning up I'm dropping you off at the hospital."Miguel says lifting Chloe up from the chair and makes his way out of the warehouse

Beca drives to the side of the place and they see they are at an old warehouse.

"This is spooky."Amy says Beca loads the gun.

"Stay here if you want I'm getting Chloe."Beca says

"No I'm coming with you, not everyday you see A small badass with a gun."Amy says Beca nods and they exit the car.

"What are you going to do when you see this guy?"Amy asked

"Shoot him."Beca says emotionless as they walk to the entrance of the warehouse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait! the end of this chapter will probably make you want to kill me but I feel like it was needed for this story to progress. Please dont kill me!**

Beca and Amy are walking towards the entrance and they stop when they a man exiting the building.

"Beca's someone's coming out, FREEZE! MOFO!"Amy yells Beca rolls her eyes.

"Amy you can't just shout things out and I'm the one holding the gun, but Freeze asshole!"Beca yells she sees Chloe in the man's arms and she looks at the tattoos on his arms, they instantly piece together that He was Miguel.

"You Son of Bitch...what did you do to her?!"Beca yells pulling back the trigger.

"Whoa Beca relax don't go firing off that gun yet although he does deserve it, funny you looked more intimidating on the video, you're like not even that tall or buff...what kind of street thug are you?"Amy asked

"A thug who can obviously cause damage if I was paid to hurt your girl here, but She's burning up I was going to take her to the hospital."Miguel says

"Why would she need to go to the hospital what the hell did you do?"Beca grips the gun tighter now aiming at his head.

"I may have swiped the leg to hard, I don't know she said she can't feel the right one, now she's burning up."Miguel says

"Amy take Chloe."Beca says Amy walks over to them and Miguel places Chloe in Amy's arms. Amy walks back over to Beca so she can inspect her girlfriend,

"Beca, Ginger doesn't look to good."Amy says Beca looks down at Chloe. Beca leans down and kisses her forehead,

"You're okay now..."Beca whispers Chloe moves her head and a slight sob comes out of her mouth.

"Must be the leg.."Amy worries.

"Get her to the car."Beca says feeling nothing but rage, this man was paid to harm the love of her life she should kill him right now.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the face."Beca says

"You have every right to, but if you do that YOU'LL be the one who loses everything not me."Miguel says

"Killing you would ease my mind actually."Beca says

"Yeah but the life time in prison won't. That girl over there, she needs you...just let me get out of here and we both can live a happily ever after."Miguel says Beca thinks about it and she lowers the gun, Miguel smiles and turns around beginning to walk towards his car. Beca fires the weapon and Miguel cries falling to the ground. Beca walks over to him and places the weapon in her back pocket.

"Killing you would be too easy, I heard you had some friends who wanted to see you in prison. You should get reacquanted with them. Get your ass up before I make another hole in your leg."Beca drags him up and pulls him to the car.

"BM?"Amy asked turning her head while she was in the driver's seat.

"OPEN THE TRUNK!"Beca yells Amy opens the trunk and gets out of the car. Amy laughs and helps Beca throw Miguel in the trunk.

"Lets get Chloe to the hospital...I'll call Johnson let him know Miguel is in the trunk.."Beca says getting in the back seat she gently pulls the unconscious Chloe onto her lap Beca sighs and kisses her forehead. Chloe slowly opens her eyes and looks up slightly smiling,

"Beca."Chloe whispers

"Shh. You rest now. We're gonna take you to the hospital soon."Beca says Chloe turns her body so her face is in Beca's stomach. Beca laughs and strokes the redhead's hair.

"I love you."Beca whispers.

Amy speeds to the Hospital and the nurses get Chloe into the X ray room to get a look at her leg.

"What you did was stupid Mitchell."Johnson says as he shoves Miguel into the back of his car

"AYE watch the leg damn it."Miguel cries

"You deserve it."Johnson calls out "You could have gotten killed, what if he had back up or what if HE had a gun himself?"he yells

"He had a crowbar and he was alone."Beca explains

"What you did was risky Beca you could have killed yourself Chloe and Amy. Next time just let the police handle things."He says

"You guys were going to wait until today to get this guy. I wasn't going to stand around and be helpless while my girlfriend was in danger."Beca fires back.

"Instead of being a music producer you should be an FBI agent, I could use a partner like you."He nods

"No thanks I'm just glad no press was around for that crap. The Label would have a field day if they found out I purchased a gun."Beca says

"I'll make sure no press ever finds out you'll be fine."Johnson says

"You did one hell of a job, I don't know a lot of people who would risk everything for someone they care about. You're alright Mitchell I'll even download your music on Itunes tonight."He says Beca laughs and nods as she shakes his hand.

Beca walks back into the room and sees Amy and Stacie in the waiting area.

"She wants to see you."Aubrey says as she exits Chloe's private room Beca nods and walks into the room and sits down at the foot of the bed.

"Chloe.."Beca calls out and kisses her hand. Chloe opens her eyes and smiles as Beca laces their fingers together.

"You sure know how to keep this relationship interesting."Beca whispers

"To be fair it wasn't exactly my fault."Chloe says weakly. Beca runs her fingers through her hair and kisses her lips.

"Should I hire you a body guard?"Beca asked Chloe laughs and shakes her head.

"You seem deep in thought what's up?"Beca asked

"Aubrey is flying out today for her convention and she told me it's in Tampa, apparently my parents called her and asked her to book me a ticket just in case I wanted to go with her."Chloe says

"Yeah I think time away from here would be good for you what are you thinking a week or two?"Beca asked Chloe looks down at her hands and then looks at her girlfriend nervously.

"You know when I got kidnapped by Miguel he had me tied up to a chair and I spend like 3 hours making a list of how meeting you has drastically changed my life..and I'm not sure if it was for the best.."Chloe says Beca gives her a confused look.

"I fell in love with you, and I purposely failed Russian Lit 3 times in hopes that you'd realize you had feelings for me too. I waited a total of 7 years for you, I turned down jobs opportunities because the thought of leaving you made my heart ache. And when we finally got together, your ex boyfriend got so jealous he hired someone to run me over, I was in a coma for a week because of your ex and then I got kidnapped. And all of this happened because I chose to love you."Chloe says

Beca looks down in shame and is speechless. She couldn't say Chloe was wrong because everything she said was true.

"Chloe what are you saying...you don't want to do this anymore? Hey look I'm sorry I put you through all of this I know it's because of me and I hate myself for it. But I can't see us throwing US away because it's so damn good."Beca pleads.

"The best physical therapy facility is in Tampa, The Doctor says I can transfer there and it'll probably take me 3 months to fully recover my leg..."Chloe says

"You're gonna be gone for 3 months...Okay I'll go with you."Beca says Chloe shakes her head

"I need time away from all of this from work, from Atlanta...from you."Chloe whispers.

"You're breaking up with me.."Beca realizes Chloe runs her fingers through her hair "I just think I need time to myself..so much has happened Beca and I don't know...everything has just become too much for me."Chloe tears up. Before Beca can say anything further The Doctors come in.

"Time for another round of X rays Ms. Beale."He says Chloe nods and the nurses place Chloe in a wheel chair. Beca closes her eyes and watches them Wheel Chloe out of the room.

In the Cafeteria Aubrey is speaking to Stacie and Beca walks towards the table.

"You're bringing Chloe with you What the hell Posen!"Beca yells

"Whoa Shawshank relax."Amy holds her back.

"Chloe needs time to recollect herself after everything that's happened she needs to be home with her family."Aubrey explains.

"No she needs to be with me"Beca counters

"Chloe this is what's best for her, she needs to get out of Atlanta right now she's traumatized by everything that's happened to her."Aubrey says

"3 months away from here is unreasonable."Beca says

"Beca..I know you love her but Chloe needs this. Please understand that."Aubrey says Beca shakes her head and storms out Stacie sighs and follows her.

"I don't want her to go."Beca says placing her hands on her head.

"Beca...it's only 3 months."Stacie says

"I can't be without her!"Beca yells

"Chloe's waited 7 years for you!"Stacie yells back Beca turns around and Stacie shakes her head.

"She's waited 7 years for you to return her affection her love 7 years of tears and heart ache because you were with Jesse. And you're here bitching because you can't wait 3 months for Chloe to do something she has to in order to move on? Right now the person Im looking at isn't worthy of Chloe's heart at all get it together Beca."Stacie says walking back inside. Beca sighs and sits down on the bench with her head in her hands.

"She's upset."Chloe says Aubrey fluffs Chloe's pillow and nods "This is what you need Chloe, don't let Beca make you feel guilty about your decision to take time for yourself."She says

"Posen leave now."Beca crosses her arms as she leans against the door

"Before I do are you going to yell at your girlfriend."Aubrey asked

"No I won't yell...please give us some alone time."Beca says

"Press the nurse button if you need back up."Aubrey says Chloe rolls her eyes and Beca walks over to her.

"Before you start let me just say. I DO love you I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes and I don't want to leave you but...I can't stay here I need a get away."Chloe says Beca holds her hand and kisses them both.

"You told me the reasons of why loving me made you wonder if it was good or bad...but I made one too. Of How loving you has been the best decision of my life. You stormed into my shower and practically forced me to join the Bellas because of that I've got a second family of girls who I love. Because of YOUR support with my music you have showed me how to really embrace my craft because of that I'm a decently known Music producer. You make me dance you make me laugh, and you've somehow turned my once cold heart into someone worth loving and someone being capable of showing love."Beca says

"Beca."Chloe tears up. Beca wipes her tears away and kisses her lips. "You're the love of my life, Im sorry for the pain I caused I am, and if you need time away from Atlanta...and away from me I support that. You waited 7 years for me...I can wait 3 months hell I'll wait however long you need me to wait."Beca says

"I don't want you to wait for me...You don't need to."Chloe smiles Beca kisses her again.

"Too bad, You're the One for me Chloe. Didn't take long for me to realize that. When you do come back Im going to marry you."Beca says

"Don't make promises' you can't keep Beca."Chloe jokes but is serious at the same time.

"That's not a promise. I'm stating a fact. I'm going to make you Mrs. Chloe Beale- Mitchell."Beca smiles

"Just Chloe Mitchell."Chloe corrects. Beca laughs and kisses her lips.

"Thank you for letting me do this."Chloe whispers against her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME GUYS! :) I just got my blue ray copy of PP2 and I'm so excited for PP3 now 2017 can not come soon enough!**

~2 weeks after Chloe had been discharged from the hospital and was able to Fly out with Aubrey to Tampa~ Beca had become more grumpy and distant with Amy and Stacie and had been drowning herself in work at the Studio.

"Still no word from Ginger Huh."Amy asked sitting down on the sofa Beca took off her headphones and shakes her head.

"She and I agreed no contact until she was fully recovered physically and emotionally. But damn it Amy I miss her so much."Beca sulks hitting her keyboard.

"You haven't made a decent mix, the stuff you're making sucks no offense."Amy says

"None taken. I'm not inspired..my heart is in Tampa."Beca sulks even more.

"Chloe is doing this for not just her but the both of you. It's gonna be worth the wait then you can go back to your lady kisses."Amy jokes Beca sighs.

"One text can't hurt right?"Beca asked

"If you guys agreed no contact I say you honor that. Get to work BM, you need to make this mix better if you become unemployed Hot Ginger will dump you."Amy says Beca rolls her eyes and pulls up the photos of her and Chloe on her laptop.

What Beca didn't see was Amy taking a video of Beca as she walked out to the balcony she faces the phone to her face.

"As you can see Ginger, BM isn't doing too well without you, Get better faster! We miss your cooking!"Amy smiles blows a kiss into the camera and sends the video to Chloe.

~In Tampa Chloe is in physical therapy trying to walk without her crutches but she falls to the floor~ Huffing in annoyance Chloe sits on the floor hitting the mat really hard. The Therapist claps and helps her up.

"You walked about half a inch just now."She says

"This is bullshit. I've been here what 2 weeks now and toddlers walk faster than me."Chloe grabs the crutch and hops over to the seat.

"Physical therapy takes time, your muscles are just getting used to working again don't worry that leg of yours will be good as new."She smiles

"Thank you Beth."Chloe says Beth hands Chloe a water bottle and they take a break.

"How do you know Beca Mitchell?"Beth asked Chloe shows Beth her cellphone as she watches the video.

"Believe it or not she's my soulmate."Chloe smiles as she watches how Beca is making her puppy dog face meaning she was frustrated.

"You're girlfriend is the most promising Music Producer of this year?"Beth asked Chloe giggles

"She's a rock star huh? Yeah She's mine...all mine."Chloe says

"Even better reason as to why you should be patient with your therapy."Beth says Chloe nods and puts her cellphone down.

"Let's go again."Chloe says Beth looks at her "You should rest a bit.."She worries

"No no resting again come on."Chloe says walking over to the bar and dropping her crutches. Beth follows and as Chloe grips the bars Mrs. Beale walks inside the facility and smiles she begins recording and Chloe is slowly taking steps towards Beth.

"There you go Chlo, there you go...you're doing amazing!"Beth cheers her on proudly Chloe makes it to the end of the bars and falls into Beth's arms. Beth smiles and kisses Chloe's forehead.

"You did fantastic!"Mrs. Beale smiles Chloe laughs and tears up Beth helps her to the bench and Mrs. Beale sends the video to Beca with the caption "Your Girl is a fighter"

"Honey you did very well today."Mrs. Beale smiles Chloe hugs her Mom and smiles feeling proud of herself.

Beca is in the studio working on a song and she gets a video from Chloe's Mom she smiles as she watches Chloe taking a few steps without the crutches. Beca smiles proudly "That's my Girl."Beca says when the video ends she quickly rewinds it and sees A tall brunette kissing Chloe's forehead once Chloe falls into her arms. Beca rewinds it again and feels her blood boil.

"Who the hell is she. And why the hell is she all up in Chloe's business."Beca slams the phone on the table.

Chloe is in her childhood bedroom and she grabs her cellphone and decides to facetime Beca.

Beca is working in the recording booth and then looks down shocked that Chloe is face timing her.

"Hi Beautiful."Beca nervously smiles

"Hi Yourself, Are you in the studio?"Chloe asked

"Surprisingly yes I am. I've been stuck music wise. Amy says everything I've been making sounds like two dingos getting their freak on. Whatever that means."Beca says. Chloe laughs Beca smiles

"God I've missed your laugh, and your face...Damn it Chlo I just miss you."Beca word vomits. Chloe nods and touches the screen of her phone.

"You're awfully charming today."She says

"Your Mom sent me a video today. You kicked ass walking down that railing."Beca smiles proudly.

"She sent you that, no wonder she was asking me how to send a video."Chloe laughs

"So who was the brunette in the video?"Beca asked jealousy filling the tone in her voice. This doesn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Her Name is Beth, she's my physical therapist Coach at the Rehab center."Chloe says

"Shouldn't Physical therapy coaches be old, and like not able to life things. They just yell out encouraging words."Beca says Chloe laughs

"There's no reason for you to be jealous Beca, She's just helping me."Chloe giggles.

"ME JEALOUS?! I'm not hell no I'm not jealous of that chick Nope. Not me."Beca shakes her head.

"I know when you're lying."Chloe laughs

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry it's just seeing her being there for you and holding you...It's bullshit okay."Beca says Chloe laughs and Beca smiles then pouts.

"Do you miss me?"Beca asked hopeful. Chloe smiles at her.

"I miss you everyday. You know why I was able to walk that railing today? Amy sent me a video of you being all broody at the loft today. Seeing your face was was just the encouragement I needed to get my ass walking...well..I'm not fully walking yet but Baby steps."Chloe says

"Are you sure you don't want me there?..I could be there in like 6 hours if I drive."Beca says

"You need to focus on your music. You do have a job. I won't let you put that off for me."Chloe argues

"You're worth it."Beca counters.

"No. You agreed to let me heal right, how can I do that if you're here watching me."Chloe smiles

"I just miss you so damn much..."Beca says

"I know Babe, It's only been two weeks but it feels like a life time. But we need this time apart to really appreciate the love we have for one another."Chloe says

"When you get back I'm going to appreciate the hell out of you."Beca smiles Chloe winks at her.

"I look forward to it."Chloe says

After her conversation with Chloe Beca noticed Chloe doze off and fall asleep while still talking with her she didn't say anything but left the chat app on so she could watch the beautiful redhead as she slept. Beca instantly got inspired and plugged in her headphones into her keyboard, playing a melody.

"You're definitely my inspiration."Beca smiles as she looks over at her phone still seeing a sleeping redhead.

The Next day in the studio, Beca's boss walks in and crosses his arms as he is listening to the mix he nods. "This is solid, You came up with this over night?"He asked Beca nods

"Awesome...I think Megan Trainor would be dope on this track."He says

"I uhm...was wondering If I could sing it..uhm It's for my girlfriend who's in rehab right now."Beca says

"Rehab?...wow didn't think that redhead was a user."he says

'No she's in a physical rehab facility she's trying to her leg movement to go back to normal...but yeah I want to sing it."Beca says

"You're label is Producer Beca..not artist."He says

"Yeah I know and this is a risk I want to take. I don't care if this charts I want to do this for Chloe. Come on please."Beca says

"Alright...You can record it but this seems like a duet song, you need a partner. You know what I got the perfect guy."He smiles taking out his cellphone and making a call.

"Awesome."Beca smiles.

Chloe is doing leg stretches with Beth and Beth looks at her.

"What?"Chloe laughs

"This is going to go against my moral work ethics code but uhm...Would you like to go out for lunch? After today's session?"Beth asked

"Beth Im flattered really but you know I have someone waiting for me back at home. AND she's being faithful to me. So I intend to be faithful to her."Chloe says

"Yeah but what's one lunch right?"Beth asked

"I'm sorry but my answer is no..."Chloe turns down.

"I don't give up that easy."Beth smiles winking at her helping Chloe stretch her leg out more. Chloe looks at her confused and shrugs off the comment.

During the session Chloe turns and sees Aubrey walking inside she smiles when Aubrey waves and takes a seat on the bench.

"What are you doing here?"Chloe asked

"The Convention got finished early and I figured I'd say hello to your parents and YOU."Aubrey pulls her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you so much."Chloe giggles Aubrey turns her head and sees the Taller Brunette looking at them.

"Who's that? She's been making googly eyes at you."Aubrey says.

"Oh thats my Coach Beth she's just really nice."Chloe shrugs as Aubrey helps Chloe to the chair. As the two talk Chloe announces she needs to use the rest room. Aubrey walks her to the door then leans against the wall. She looks over at Beth and makes her way to her.

"You like my best friend don't you?"Aubrey asked Beth smiles

"She's drop dead gorgeous. How could I not."Beth says

"Chloe's spoken for by a grumpy mad beats Music Producer in Atlanta."Aubrey says

"Yet she's not here."Beth shrugs.

"Chloe's not going to cheat on Beca because you have a crush on her."Aubrey says

"Never say Never right."Beth winks and walks away.

"I do not like that girl."Aubrey shakes her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**:) You guys are so awesome! Did anyone else spend their weekend just watching the PP2 dvd? I did that and have no shame at all! Keep up the love guys!**

Beca is in the studio recording and her Boss nods smiling as he watches the masterpiece unfold. He presses the button and claps.

"Mitchell I think you have Grammy potential with this single no scratch that this WILL get you a grammy in production and in lyrics."He smiles.

"Awesome, When will John be in to record his part?"Beca asked taking off his headphones.

"Tomorrow, you don't even have to be here for that I can mash that together and we can get that loaded onto Itunes as soon as possible."He smiles

"I want Chloe to hear it first."Beca says

"How's she doing anyway?"He asked

"It's been 2 weeks since we last spoke, Aubrey our College friend told me I should get my ass down to Tampa and make sure this chick hitting on Chloe stops."Beca says

"You should go...You've been bummed for the past few weeks you should see your girl."He says

"She and I agreed she needed time to heal from everything I'm gonna do what she asked. Even if I miss her every single second."Beca says

"Alright, let's listen to the playback get in here."He says

~With Chloe~

Chloe is stretching out her leg and Aubrey looks around her room confused.

"Who the hell sent you roses? You hate Roses and Beca knows that so she couldn't have sent them."Aubrey says Chloe looks at her bestfriend and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"It was Beth again wasn't it. Wow That girl doesn't know when to quit."Aubrey says

"She's just being nice."Chloe winces at the pain in her leg. Aubrey gives her a worried look but Chloe smiles at her reassuringly.

"Yeah but she won't stop flirting with you. Maybe you should stop being nice to her. She can't take a hint."Aubrey says

"I can't not be nice to her she's my physical therapist and she's really helping me heal. AND I only need one crutch now."Chloe says proudly.

"I'm proud I am but I don't like the way Beth is trying to pressure you into a date. It's not professional I should report her to the HR of the Facility."Aubrey says

"I know Beca told you to keep an eye on me, but seriously stop worrying. I can take care of Beth myself. She's harmless and I left my heart in Atlanta."Chloe says

"You're too nice for your own good Chloe."Aubrey says

"And you're a bitch thats why we balance each other out."Chloe teases.

"What!"Aubrey says tickling Chloe who is laughing uncontrollably.

Beca is in the loft playing her song for Amy and Stacie and they're eyes are wide open.

"You wrote this for Chloe..."Amy asked Beca nods

"Damn Beca, this is such a good song...better than good it's Wow. Chloe will freak when she finds out who's singing the duet with you."Stacie says

"My Boss had to pull some strings a lot of strings but he made it happen. You really think Chloe will like this?"Beca asked

"You got her favorite singer of all time to sing on song that you wrote specifically for her..Yeah Chloe will love it."Amy says

"Isn't Christina Aguilera Chloe's favorite singer of all time?"Stacie asked

"Actually I thought her favorite was Coolio."Amy thinks for a second Beca rolls her eyes at her friends.

"Chloe favors Aguilera because she thinks she's a Legend, she loves anything John Legend sings and She only sings Coolio's Gangster's paradise because thats her go to song to rap."Beca clarifies.

"OHHHH"Amy and Stacie says

"She'll love it."Stacie nods

"I miss you."Chloe sends Beca a text message. Beca smiles

"I'll see you ladies in the morning I'm gonna head to bed."Beca says dialing Chloe's number.

"Hi Beautiful."Beca says

"Hi to you as well, You were fast to call."Chloe giggles.

"Well you insist on ignoring me for 2 weeks."Beca jokes

"I am not ignoring you plus we agreed. I need to focus on my therapy and you need to focus on your music."Chloe laughs

"Yeah yeah I know. I Just miss seeing your face."Beca says

"I miss you too Babe, but guess what. Beth said I did very well in therapy this week! And I only need one crutch to walk with."Chloe proudly says

"That's amazing Chlo! And BETH is still your therapist huh.."Beca says

"Whatever you are thinking stop it. It's not like that."Chloe says

"It's not because Aubrey keeps telling me that this chick needs her ass kicked by the resident Barden Bella's Bad ass."Beca says

"Who Fat Amy?"Chloe jokes

"Are you questioning my bad assness?"Beca fakes sounding shocked

"You're totally a bad ass, missing me, sending me cute text messages every morning afternoon and night..sending me songs that will make me think of you."Chloe says

"Damn when did I get so clingy...Im sorry."Beca realizes

"I love it."Chloe interrupts her thoughts

"Do you love me?"Beca smiles

"You're being overly sweet again."Chloe giggles

"Do you love me."Beca asked again Chloe sighs.

"I love you with my entire soul."Chloe says

"Keep talking like that I'm taking my boss' private jet to Tampa."Beca says

"Focus on your work Beca, I'm coming back to only you I promised you that."Chloe says

"I told you I'd put a ring on you once you did."Beca smiles

"Shut up."Chloe laughs Beca's heart grows in size at the sound of her laugh.

"I have news...I'm going to perform at the Billboard awards."Beca says

"WHAT! Thats amazing! But you're a music producer...why would you perform?"Chloe asked

"I've been working on a duet and I'm going to perform it with one of your favorite artists."Beca says

"Christina Aguilera?!"Chloe asks

"Uhm No...I think she's on vacation in Italy or something..."Beca laughs

"Who then?"Chloe wants to know.

"It's a surprise just tune in okay. It's next week. I wish you could be there, it's going to be in the Atlanta performing arts stadium "Beca says

"One whole week huh..."Chloe thinks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly out there?"Beca asked.

"You just told me you're going to perform for an Awards show I shouldn't be a priority right now."Chloe giggles

"You're always first in my book Beale."Beca smiles into the phone.

"I love you Rebecca Mitchell."Chloe whispers Beca licks her lips and softly laughs into the speaker.

"God Knows how much I love you Chloe. It's getting late I'll let you go now I love you."Beca says.

"Love you too."Chloe smiles at her phone and hangs up she looks at her crutch on the side of the bed and takes a deep breath. She puts her phone on the table and moves her body to the side of the bed and lifts herself up. Slowly Chloe stands up and feels herself wobble a little bit she balances herself out and closes her eyes ignoring the pain shooting up and down her right leg.

"You can do this.."Chloe says to herself.

"Hey Chloe, Your Mother says Dinner is read-y...Chloe what are you.."Aubrey says Chloe holds her hand up and keeps looking at her feet slowly taking steps towards the door.

"That's it Chloe."Aubrey smiles tearing up at how determined her best friend was. Before they know it Chloe is in front of Aubrey and she looks up at her best friend. Aubrey laughs and hugs Chloe. Chloe's parents walk into the room and Chloe smiles at them.

"Look Ma, no crutches."She smiles proudly.

"Honey this is amazing...You aren't pushing yourself too much now are you?"Mrs. Beale asked Chloe shakes her head.

"No I want to walk...preferably before next weekend. I can do this you guys."Chloe says

"Something tells me you would like to go back to Atlanta soon."Mr. Beale smiles

"I miss my girl."Chloe smiles

"Come on then lady let's get you down the stairs Slowly!"Mrs. Beale says

Beca is looking at her laptop and Amy walks in handing her a glass of milk and cookies.

"What'd you need me for BM?"Amy asked Beca smiles

"You and I are going to go Engagement ring shopping."Beca says

"I'm already taken by Bumper BM. Plus Chloe is a good friend."Amy teases Beca rolls her eyes

"Shut up and help me look through rings that scream Chloe."Beca says

"You're gonna do this huh? For real?"Amy asked

"Not just any proposal...She's going to watch the Billboard Music performance on TV next week and I'm going to propose during my performance."Beca says

"What..."Amy asked

"I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me through the television."Beca smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

**Got about 4 chapters left for this story! :) I'm currently in need of ideas for my next bechloe fic! What do you guys want to see!?**

Beth walks into the therapy session holding out flowers for Chloe and she smiles at her. Chloe looks confused.

"What is that?"Chloe asked

"Figured you would love roses during our session together."Beth smiles Chloe shakes her head and smiles politely

"I love my...My Beca."Chloe says

"You can't even call her your girlfriend Chloe,You said you two were taking a break."Beth says

"I'm aware of what I said and what I have saying, since you have continuously asked me out during our sessions together. Beth I love Beca. Point Blank I want to spend my life with her."Chloe says

"You're only in your twenties how could you possibly know you want to spend your life with ONE person. Let' me show you a good time."Beth eggs on.

"No. Thank You. I would like to focus on my session now."Chloe feeling very proud for finally setting Beth straight.

"She said Back off. Unless you want me to talk to your HR about how uncomfortable you're making my best friend I suggest you sack up and get to steppin."Aubrey crosses her arms. Beth looks over at Chloe.

"In other words your fired from being my Physical Therapy coach."Chloe says

"Aca-Bye Bitch."Aubrey says as they watch Beth walk away upset. Aubrey smiles at Chloe and they high five one another sharing a laugh.

"Sack up and get to steppin? You're hanging around Beca too much."Chloe laughs

"I know I wanted to hang myself for saying those words."Aubrey shakes her head.

"How do people even know what engagement ring to get their significant other this is impossible."Beca says looking at the ring display.

"Maybe it's just you."Amy laughs Beca glares at her friend and she smiles

"Totally kidding BM geeze...how about that one?"Amy just points at a big fat ring.

"Chloe would want something special and subtle not too flashy she likes simple things."Beca says

"Get her a ring pop."Amy says

"I should have brought Stacie with me."Beca shakes her head walking around the store some more.

"I'm kidding really I am! So come on let's keep looking."Amy says

"What Ring do you see yourself giving Red Head?"Amy asked

"A simple ring...but a ring that will also remind her how much I love her. That no matter what happens I'll always be by her side and just like she has been by mine."Beca says

"Why don't you customize it?"Amy asked Beca stops and thinks that wasn't a bad idea at all. Beca could never purchase a Normal store Engagement ring for Chloe. They were anything but normal.

"You're a genius! I know the perfect place to go."Beca says walking out of the store.

Chloe is stretching her leg out and smiles that it actually feels less painful.

"Hey You were awesome today."Aubrey says handling Chloe her pain medication. Chloe smiles at her and takes the medicine.

"Can I ask you something, why are you in such a rush to get walking?I mean it's amazing watching you improve so fast but...why?"Aubrey asked Chloe shows Aubrey her cellphone and reveals a screen shot she saved.

"Music Producer Rebecca Mitchell of Residual Heat Records in Atlanta will perform her first single that SHE has written and will debut it herself with a surprise guest at this years Billboard Music awards in Atlanta."Aubrey says

"Wow...Mitchell's going to sing..That still doesn't explain why you're so hyped to start walking."Aubrey says confused Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Aubrey I want to propose to Beca there. I want to surprise her and I can't do that if I'm still in Tampa now can I."Chloe says

"You're going to ask Beca to marry you?"Aubrey asked Chloe nods

"You don't even have a ring."Aubrey says Chloe laughs and takes out her necklace and shows it to her Aubrey's eyes widen and looks at her confused.

"When did you get this?"Aubrey asked

"Long story short let's just say this ring means a lot to Beca and I just happened to get it back."Chloe smiles

"You two are so sweet it's disgusting."Aubrey says

"Shut up and help me walk."Chloe shoves her best friend and they laugh.

Beca is at the jewelry shop patiently waiting for the lady at the counter to ring her up.

"Your request is going to cost about 15 thousand dollars. Are you sure you want to place this order I mean I don't think you can afford this."She says Arrogantly. Fat Amy gasps and Beca chuckles Amy knows her best friend is going to get ready to deliver beat down.

"I know exactly what I can afford and I want everything that I just wrote out built into one ring. Now unlike you who probably makes what $15 dollars an hour working at this corner shop jewelry store in the middle of the most boringest Atlanta Area where only Old people come to stop by because they are bored out of their minds. By The way I'm pretty sure there was a homeless man pissing out on the side of your building. I however am actually confident in what I can spend Now if you could please. PLACE THE DAMN ORDER FOR THE ENGAGEMENT RING I WANT."Beca shouts.

"IS there a problem her- Oh my gosh You're Beca Mitchell...my kids love the music you produce what seems to be the problem here?"The Manager asked

"Your associate here thinks my friend here can not afford the ring she requested."Fat Amy says The manager looks at his worker with disapproving eyes.

"Nonsense. I will place this order in and make sure it is made with extra care. You Merideth I will see you in our office let's have a talk on how we treat our customers."The manager says.

Beca laughs as she and Fat Amy walk out.

"15 grand? are you sure about this BM That's a lot just for a ring."Amy says while getting into the car.

"Yeah but it's for Chloe and she's worth every penny."Beca smiles

Once Chloe is back at her parents home and in her room Titanium plays on her cellphone she smiles and answers the call.

"Hi Beca."She smiles

"I miss you."Beca groans Chloe giggles.

"I miss you too silly girl."Chloe smiles

"Here's what I'm thinking...I should just go there right now."Beca says

"You have an award show to prepare for remember? You're singing live, it's kind of a big deal for your career."Chloe laughs

"You're kind of a big deal in my life so I would assume that trumps out work."Beca jokes

"Wait a second...why am I only Kind of a big deal? I should be a big ass deal Mitchell!"Chloe says in fake shock. Beca laughs.

"How was your session today? Did BETH hit on you again"Beca asked not looking forward to the answer.

"It was funny, I was telling her politely that I had this amazing woman waiting for me back at home and then Aubrey actually told her to and I quote, Sack up and get to steppin."Chloe giggles Beca laughs and holds her stomach.

"Damn who knew Posen was an actual badass."Beca laughs out.

"You should thank her she's been really looking out for me with regards to Beth, she made sure Beth didn't over step any boundaries."Chloe explains.

"I'll send her a fruit basket. So when do you think you'll be home...seriously Beale It's been nearly 3 weeks and I'm missing you like crazy."Beca says

"Patience is a virtue Ms. Mitchell."Chloe teases.

"Screw that, I need you...like really..need you."Beca groans.

"Beca Mitchell it sounds like you're proposing that we get into Phone Relations."Chloe smiles

"No no no..I just wanna know what you're wearing..."Beca innocently says

"Beca..."Chloe laughs

"Please entertain me."Beca says Chloe can practically hear her pouting.

"Badass Beca Mitchell begging me? How do I turn that down."Chloe laughs on the other line.

"God I love your laugh."Beca says Chloe looks down at herself and shrugs.

"I'm wearing my Miami Dolphin's football jersey.."Chloe says

"Never pegged you as a football fan Babe."Beca says

"Their mascot is a Dolphin Beca."Chloe laughs

"Yeah yeah you're part dolphin I know."Beca laughs

"Did I mention I'm Only in this jersey."Chloe says Beca's throat goes dry.

"M-meaning.."Beca says

"Nope no underwear what so ever. Oh and I went to the spa with Aubrey yesterday, I got a Brazilian wax."Chloe shares

"Fuck.."Beca closes her eyes and her breathing become rapid.

"What you wanted to know what I was wearing and aside from the jersey I'm pretty Bare."Chloe smirks into the phone.

"Chlo.."Beca moans out.

"You know just the sound of your voice does things to me."Chloe whispers seductively

"Yeah? What kind of things..."Beca shuts her eyes as she grips her cellphone tighter.

"Give me one second."Chloe says hanging up abruptly Beca looks at her cellphone confused suddenly Chloe is requesting to Face Time with her.

"You know hanging up on someone is very rude."Beca laughs smiling at the other woman.

"Well I wanted to give you a better look."Chloe says giving Beca a view of her body, Beca sees the jersey is on the side of the bed next to Chloe.

"Holy crap...I swear Babe I will take the company jet right now if you."Beca says admiring Chloe's body.

"Nice Fuzzy Pajamas."Chloe laughs Beca looks down and rolls her eyes she tugs off the top and tosses it on the floor showing Chloe her Bra.

"Happy?"Beca smirks

"I don't know I love seeing you in your red panda pajamas."Chloe teases

"Yeh because Red Panda's are so sexy right?"Beca laughs

"You make anything sexy, but anyways HI."Chloe bites her lip

"Hi you...God Chloe I swear If I was there with you...the things I'd be doing to you...the things I WANT to do to you."Beca whispers

"You realize Im in my childhood bedroom at my parents house."Chloe giggles

"I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun in your twin bed."Beca laughs Chloe laughs and shakes her head.

"What do you see yourself doing to me?"Chloe asked Beca smiles at her and shrugs.

"First I'd kiss you neck just the way you like it, nibbling on every piece of skin that touches my lips..Then my fingers would slide right into my favorite spot."Beca says in a sultry voice. Chloe wiggles around uncomfortably and looks at Beca and takes a deep breath.

"Get your ass on a plane right now."Chloe says Beca laughs

"You know I will...God Baby I wish you would be here next week. I'm nervous as hell."Beca says

"Beca Mitchell nervous? I don't believe it."Chloe says

"Hell yeah I'm nervous, especially since this will be the first time I'm performing and you're no where in site..that's a pretty big deal to me. I need you there but I know you can't be there."Beca sulks.

"I'll always be with you Baby. Just focus on the performance I know you'll rock it plus I'll be watching."Chloe smiles

"It's a special performance I hope you'll like it."Beca smiles

"I know I will...Baby I'm getting sleepy I gotta go now okay?"Chloe says Beca nods and kisses her phone.

"I love you Red."Beca says

"Love you too my Badass."Chloe smiles and hangs up she puts her jersey back on and Aubrey walks into her room with two printed out tickets.

"Alright Flight back to Atlanta next week is a Go go. Beca's going to be surprised out of her mind when she sees you in the audience. I talked to her Manager he's got the VIP passes ready and he's given them to Stacie. All you need is a dress."Aubrey says

"I can't wait to finally go home."Chloe smiles at her best friend.


	21. Chapter 21

At the Billboard music awards, Beca is on stage taking a deep breath pretty much panicking..."Shit I can't do this.."Beca says running her fingers through her hair.

"Mitchell you have 10 minutes until we're back Live."The man says Beca nods and takes out her cellphone dialing Chloe. It instantly goes to voice mail and Beca sighs.

"Hey You um we're about to go on live and I'm gonna sing my song but Im scared shitless I guess I needed to hear your voice..I may pull an Aubrey and blow chunks all over the front row, After tonight I'm flying off to Tampa to see you. Don't try to convince me otherwise Beale. Once you get this message I'll probably be singing so you better be watching."Beca says.

Chloe is making her way into the Atlanta Music Hall building with Amy Stacie and Aubrey and they're all glamoured out.

"You sure you wanna propose to Mitchell Chloe? There's still time to back out."Aubrey jokes

"Wait you're proposing!?"Amy and Stacie both say at the same time.

"Uhm yeah, remember when you told me that Beca pawned her Mother's old engagement ring to get a gun in order to save me? Well before going to Tampa I had my Dad drive me to every pawn shop until I found the exact ring. Beca would never admit it but she loves that ring because her Mother wanted her to have it. Me proposing to her with it should be a great surprise to her."Chloe smiles

"Oh tonight will be a BIG surprise alright."Stacie says Amy nudges her and they walk into the Music Hall.

"Does Beca know Chloe is here?"Stacie asked

"You and I didn't even know Chloe was here how would Beca know?"Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Would you two shut up so we can find our seats."Aubrey says annoyed.

"We're in the front row Beca's Manager has Residual Heat press and Beca's guests up there towards the left aisle."Amy says

 _Earlier that day_

Chloe was packing her suitcase when her mother came in. Chloe smiled and her mother sat on the best next to her daughter helping her fold her clothes.

"You're sure you're ready to go back to Atlanta?"She smiles Chloe nods

"The Physical therapist cleared me and even gave me this cute pink brace for my leg, I have an ugly scar though."Chloe pouts.

"I'm sure Beca will look past the scar Honey. Are you ready for your proposal?"She asked excitedly. Chloe laughs and nods nervously.

"I'm scared she'll say no."Chloe worries

"Oh Sweetie, when you were in the hospital Beca was beside you like a watch dog she never left your side. A mother knows when her child is in good hands and Pumpkin Beca will surely take care of you forever and beyond that."She says

"Alright Chloe let's get this show on the road."Aubrey yells from downstairs

"Good luck Sweetie."Chloe's Mother hugs her tightly

~Present day Back at the Music Hall~

The Former Bella's take their seats in the front row and Chloe is fidgeting with the engagement ring that hangs around her necklace.

"Stop being Nervous. Relax."Aubrey whispers.

Chloe sighs and nods "I'm about to ask the woman I love more than life itself to marry me sorry if I'm a bit nervous!"Chloe whispers

Aubrey rolls her eyes and laughs as they turn their heads looking up at the stage and smiling when the crowd goes wild at the host Demi Lovato announces the next performers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this next performer is one of my good friend she's helped me produce a Platinum record this year and I myself am very excited to hear her perform for the first time live for you guys along with a special guest! Give it up for BECA MITCHELL!"Demi cheers.

Everyone cheers and Beca smiles as the curtain goes up she is sitting at the piano and leans into the microphone.

"We all have that special someone we can't imagine this world without, this song is for the love of my life, my heart...Chloe this is for you.."Beca says as she begins playing.

The girls look over at Chloe and she blushes as she watches the performance happen.

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME GRAMMY RECORDING ARTIST JOHN LEGEND!"Beca says the crowd goes wild and Aubrey's mouth drops Stacie begins recording and Fat Amy looks over at Chloe who is smiling proudly.

 _[John Legend:]_  
In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

 _[Both: Beca looks out into the crowd and sees fiery locks in the front row. Her eyes widen and she smiles locking eyes with Chloe. Chloe does a small wave and Beca places a free hand on her chest as she sings to her.]_  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey  
Whoa

I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

As they finish the song the crowd goes wild celebrities and the fans in the audience are roaring Beca takes the microphone and smiles.

"Normally I'm behind the scenes, making the tracks I've been honored to work with many of you in the crowd and the main reason I had the courage to even perform this song was because I wanted to ask a special person a special question. I had no idea she would be here tonight either."Beca says making her way down the stairs and walks over to Chloe taking her hand.

"Hi."Beca smiles Chloe laughs and cups Beca's face.

"You came into my life unexpectedly about 7 years ago and changed everything. You changed my life and the way I see the world, you have showed me so much color and light. I didn't know how amazing the world could be if not for you. I love you. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"Beca asked opening the box Chloe gasps looking at the Engagement ring in the box. She laughs and stands up from her seat Beca smiles proudly and Chloe grabs her hands and they walk to a more private area.

"Was that a rejection?"Amy asked Stacie rolls her eyes and Aubrey shakes her head.

Chloe tugs Beca outside of the Music Hall and smiles.

"You proposed to me on live television."Chloe smiles

" And you didn't give me an answer so I'm a little scared, but You're here. You told me you couldn't come."Beca says holding Chloe's face

"No I said Patience is a virtue Madam."Chloe smirks

"I'm glad you're here...what'd you think of the song?"Beca asked nervously

"It was incredible and You sang with John Legend I think I just fell in love with you all over again."Chloe giggles Beca pulls Chloe's face into a passionate kiss Chloe kisses her back and they smile at each other.

"I've waited nearly a month for that."Beca whispers

"I should have made you wait the full 3 months."Chloe teases . Beca shakes her head and rubs her cheeks.

"So what do you say? Will You Marry Me Chloe Beale?"Beca asked Chloe takes a step backwards leaving Beca confused

Chloe holds up the ring on her necklace and Beca's eyes widen.

"That's my Mother's ring...but I pawned that for...how did you get that?"Beca asked

"Yeah you big dumbo you shouldn't have done that by the way."Chloe says

"You're safe now right."Beca challenges. Chloe laughs and holds her hands.

"Amy told me that on the night Miguel kidnapped me you went to a pawn shop and traded this beautiful ring that your mother gave you for a pistol, before I left I went on a rampage trying to find this and bring i back to you. BUT I wanted to return this to you in a special way"Chloe smiles Beca knows where this is going and she smiles at Chloe.

"7 years ago I was in my FIRST senior year at Barden and Aubrey and I were desperate to find a new group of Bellas. You were walking around the tables and Instantly you caught my eye not just because you were hot but like you were looking for something...and I believe I asked you, Help make my dreams a reality. And You Did. Because of YOU we won our first National title, because of YOU The Bella's are now the top Acapella group in the United Stated, and because of you I failed Russian Lit 3 times but that's okay."Chloe jokes Beca rolls her eyes and kisses her hands that are holding hers.

"You have made all of my dreams into a reality, and falling in love with you was hard at first because I didn't know if you would ever feel the same way about me. But now here we are and with you I have everything I'm ever going to need...Your love gives me strength Beca, SO I will say YES to your proposal if you say yes to mine. And I think I should also return this ring to you as well but ONLY if you say yes to my question. Will you be my Wife Beca Mitchell?"Chloe asked holding up the ring.

Beca looks at her and pulls Chloe by the necklace and into another kiss.

"Count of three we both say our answers."Beca says against Chloe's lips

"One."

"Two"

"Three"

"YES!"They both say at the same time Beca laughs and slides the Titanium ring on Chloe's finger kissing it. And Chloe removes the ring from her necklace and slide it on Beca's finger.

"We're so weird we just did a double proposal."Beca laughs

"I love that we're not normal. Normal's boring."Chloe says wrapping her arms around Beca and kissing her.

"Should we go back and celebrate?"Beca says nodding towards the door.

"Oh I want to celebrate just not here. Come with me."Chloe says Beca laughs as Chloe drags her to the Limousine

"How did you get a Limo?"Beca asked

"I may have told the Limo Company I was Record Producer Beca Mitchell's Wife.."Chloe smiles shyly.

"Using me for my Celebrity Status Huh...Damn already? What if I was to say No to your proposal?"Beca asked smugly

"I would have kicked your ass plus I don't believe you would turn all of this down."Chloe says referring to her body.

"Chloe where are we even going?"Beca laughs.

"Stop here please."Chloe tells the driver as the limo stops.

"The Beach?"Beca laughs Chloe pulls her fiance towards the front of the ocean and she sits down patting the sand next to her.

"Sit."Chloe smiles Beca sits behind Chloe and wraps her arms around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"We're engaged."Beca whispers in the redhead's ear Chloe giggles and nods.

"This ring is beautiful Bec."Chloe says

"Not as beautiful as you but I wanted something that could MAYBE measure up to you. It's a Black Titanium band, and look inside."Beca says Chloe takes it off and reads the inside of the ring.

" _My reason"_

"My reason?"Chloe asked

"You're my reason for living, for believing in love. You're my reason for everything."Beca whispers

"Bec...I love you."Chloe kisses her lips Beca pulls away and smirks at Chloe.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in this blue dress...just hot damn Beale."Beca says Chloe turns around and pushes Beca on the floor and straddles her Beca laughs and places her hands on Chloe's thighs.

"You should wear pantsuits more often...when you were on stage I just wanted to jump up and take you right then and there."Chloe says whiles kissing Beca's neck.

"How about taking me right here then?"Beca smiles

"Oh I plan to."Chloe whispers kisses her lips and her hand unbuttons the black blazer Beca was wearing Chloe smiles when she sees her fiance was in fact not wearing a bra, her kisses traveled down to Beca's collar bone then she stopped at Beca's chest paying clear attention to both breasts.

"Chlo.."Beca moans out. Chloe smiles and kisses Beca's lips again. Beca pulls the hem of Chloe's dress up and slides her hand into Chloe's underwear.

"Shit.."Chloe cries as she embraces Beca's touch.

"It's been way too long Baby."Beca whispers in her ear.

"Nearly two months without sex...not that I was keeping track."Chloe giggles. Beca nibbles on Chloe's neck and begins rubbing Chloe for all she's worth.

"I can't stand being away from you for two long it's almost torturous, When we're married I need to have you every single time I see you."Beca says as she quickens her pace with her fingers. Chloe gasps and holds onto Beca tightly.

"Every single day? That sounds like something I could work with...oh god Bec."Chloe gasps.

"You realize we're doing this in public right...you're turning into an exhibitionist."Beca laughs

"You have no idea Babe."Chloe says pulling Beca out of her and quickly unzips Beca's slacks and pulls them down to her ankles.

"You're going to do this here?"Beca chuckles

"Shut up Mitchell."Chloe laughs kissing down Beca's stomach and attaches her mouth to the front of Beca's underwear.

"Fuck."Beca cries. Chloe began eating Beca out and the brunette's cries got louder and louder.

"Chloe!"Beca instantly came. Chloe kisses her lips and they smile at each other.

"Sex on the beach is now off my Bucket list."Chloe says Beca laughs pulling her pants up and kisses Chloe back.

"What's next on that bucket list of yours?"Beca asked

"Why do you plan on making everything on my list come true?"Chloe jokes

"Baby I plan on making ALL of your dreams come true."Beca whispers.

"I'm so in love with you."Chloe says Beca smiles and pulls Chloe back into a kiss.

 _ **3 chapters left guys! I still need ideas for a new story! What do you guys think I should write!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**2 Chapters Left!** **You guys are just amazing the amount of support for this story overwhelms my heart! I've an idea for my next story someone gave me a prompt and I instantly fell in love with it. BUT I am still taking suggestions so fork over those ideas guys! ;)**

Beca is cooking or at least trying to cook breakfast for Chloe, last night when they got in they made another 3 rounds in their room getting reacquainted with one another. When Beca woke up before Chloe that morning she knew she tired her fiance out so she decided a romantic breakfast would make Chloe love her even more. Beca's culinary skills were a list of 4 items french toast, eggs, cereal and pancakes. While flipping the pancake Aubrey walks out into the kitchen and laughs seeing Beca try to flip the pancake.

"I hope you didn't leave egg shells in that."Aubrey says

"Shut up I made sure this was egg shell free..well maybe not yours."Beca smiles Aubrey rolls her eyes and pulls Beca to the balcony outside.

"You and Chloe are officially engaged and I couldn't be happier really I'm so excited for you both but there are a few things I need to get off of my chest before we get into your wedding plans."Aubrey says

'Of course you would want to be the Wedding Coordinator."Beca shakes her head.

"Shut up I'm being serious."Aubrey says

"I'm listening Posen."Beca says leaning against the railing. Aubrey nods and clears her throat.

"You two getting married is great news really it is, and I'm so glad that you both have found true love in one another. I've watched Chloe pine for you for nearly 7 years and I truly believe you were the one she has been waiting for. But I also know how you are Beca, you tend to be closed off and you push people away when you get frustrated its amazing you haven't done that with Chloe since you got together. So what I'm going to say you better take straight to heart. Chloe is not only my best friend she is my sister and if you EVER hurt her or make her unhappy in any way shape or form. I myself will rip your throat out."Aubrey says seriously.

Beca sips her coffee mug and nods "You need better threats."Beca says

"Mitchell I am serious!"Aubrey yells Beca snickers then nods.

"Aubrey. Hurting Chloe is the last thing I would ever in my life want to do. I love her so much my heart literally felt broken when she was in Tampa. I'm not going to screw this up. I'm going to do everything I can to make her as happy as she has made me. I know it's not going to be easy all the time but I'm ready for that."Beca says confidently.

"You better be Mitchell because Chloe deserves the best and has hailed you the best."Aubrey says

"I will take care of Chloe I swear on my life."Beca says

"That doesn't seem as valuable to me as it should be."Aubrey says

"FINE I swear on my Mixing equipment there happy!?"Beca rolls her eyes

"Much Better."Aubrey nods in agreement.

"What's going on out here?"Stacie asked taking a seat at the table

"Aubrey did you cook?"Amy asked

"No This was done by the Bad ass Music Producer over here."Aubrey says sitting next to Stacie.

"You can't touch the food until Chloe is here."Beca slaps away Amy's hand that's reaching for the bacon.

"Chloe's a Vegetarian she doesn't eat bacon."Stacie argues.

"You mean VAGetarian."Amy laughs

"You two were so loud last night seriously my ears can still hear Chloe's cries of pleasure."Stacie laughs

"Cries of Pleasure or Cries of disappointment."Aubrey laughs

"NO FOOD FOR YOU!"Beca points at Aubrey, Chloe walks out into the kitchen yawning Beca turns her head and smiles.

"What's going on out here, why are you all awake so early?"Chloe asked

"Early? It's 11am Red. Now sit so we can eat!"Amy says Chloe laughs and takes a seat Beca stands behind her and kisses her forehead.

"Morning Soon to be Wife."Beca says offering Chloe her Coffee that she was drinking. Chloe smiles and kisses Beca's cheek.

"So i take it you both said yes last night?"Stacie asked

"You didn't hear Chloe last night? She was screaming yes all night."Amy says

Chloe blushes and Beca shakes her head "Ass."Beca says sitting next to Chloe kissing her cheek. Chloe smiles at her and feeds her a piece of french toast.

"You two are annoyingly sweet stop it."Stacie rolls her eyes

"Get used to it!"Beca says kissing Chloe's nose.

"SO wedding planning let's get to it! Guess what I snuck into my carry on bag while we were in Tampa!"Aubrey smiles at Chloe. Chloe thinks for a second and gasps

"You didn't You really brought it!"Chloe squeals Beca raises her eyebrows confused.

"Hello to the Wedding Book."Aubrey says holding up a big pink binder.

"What is a Wedding Book?"Amy asked with a mouth full of Food.

"When Bree and I were younger we would cut out Wedding items, tropical places, beaches and etc we would see in magazines and place them in a Wedding Binder. And it grew over the years. We stopped putting things in here once we started going to Barden and were busy with The Bellas I can't believe you brought this!"Chloe smiles hugging Aubrey.

Beca looks through the binder and can't help but smile when she sees Chloe's writing in the binder go from messy Crayon, neat pencil, and then perfect cursive in pen.

"Wow this looks awesome guys...Back out now back out."Amy fake coughs Beca laughs.

"A wedding in Bora Bora huh? I say get married there there's nude beaches."Stacie smiles

"I'm not marrying the love of my life at a nude beach."Beca says flipping the page. Chloe sits on Beca's lap as she flips through the pages.

"What kind of Wedding do you want us to have?"Chloe asked

"I never really pictured myself getting married."Beca says honestly Chloe looks at her then Beca shakes her head.

"Let me clarify. I never pictured myself getting married because of what happened to my parents, I thought it wasn't in the cards for me until you and I got together."Beca says

"Nice save."Amy scoffs Beca rolls her eyes.

"I can give you the wedding of your dreams if you want."Beca says

"YES. I say we fly to Paris and get the whole shabang."Aubrey nods flipping through a magazine. Chloe looks at Beca and kisses her lips.

As the rest of the girls get ready to go out Beca watches Chloe getting ready and she wraps her arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"So Wedding in Paris?"Beca smiles Chloe shakes her head and Beca nods

"What about London? Rome? Italy?"Beca lists off.

"Baby I don't want to go to any of those places."Chloe says

"Where then? Come on Chlo I saw those places marked with a big fat star in that binder of yours. I know you want something extravagant for our wedding. Money's not an issue. I get over paid at the Label and I'm a very big saver and I'd love to spend it on your dream wedding."Beca smiles

"You really want to make my dream wedding come true?"Chloe asked Beca nods Chloe walks to her dresser and digs through her sock drawer pulling out a photo of her parents Wedding day. She hands it to Beca.

The wedding photo had a beautiful gazebo in the back, flowers and candles everywhere and it looked like a small ceremony with family and friends.

"Where is this?"Beca asked Chloe smiles

"My Parent's got married in my Grandfather's backyard. Babe...they had a simple wedding and their marriage has lasted 35 years..they focused more on their marriage than the material aspects of life. I want that for us. I want us to last. I want a real marriage with you."Chloe says Beca chuckles and kisses her lips.

"Im so damn lucky to have you...If this is the wedding you want then this is what we'll do."Beca states

"One more thing."Chloe says as she pushes Beca towards their bed and she lays on top of her.

"What anything."Beca says

"I don't want to wait a year or a month to be married to you...Let's get married next week."Chloe smiles Beca props herself up on her elbows.

"You want to get married in a week?"Beca asked

"Yeah we tell your parents, my parents, The Bellas people we're super close with and get married next weekend. We can get the Marriage license and certificates down..or ask Aubrey to do that stuff and she'll get it done for us in an hour. I've waited 7 years for you I don't want to wait anymore."Chloe says

Beca holds Chloe's face and nods

"Look's like we're going to be having a Bechloe Wedding Next Week."Beca smiles Chloe squeals and kisses Beca.

Later on that night Chloe got off the phone with her Mother and smiled at Beca who was mixing a new song for another artist.

"My Parent's are so excited for us My Mom told me to do this."Chloe says french kissing Beca. Beca pulls away and laughs.

"You're mother told you to French kiss me?"Beca asked

"No she said give Beca a give on the cheek I just made it more R rated."Chloe purrs in her ear Beca laughs and kisses her again.

"What'd your parents say?"Chloe smiles

"Uhm...they don't know. My Dad watched The Award show and has been blowing up my phone but I haven't called him back."Beca says

"Why not?"Chloe says getting up off of Beca's lap Beca keeps her there.

"He doesn't know about us. Not Because I'm ashamed of us or anything but the last he heard Jesse and I were together and I never told him about Us."Beca says

"Beca.."Chloe sighs

"I will talk to him tonight...and my Mom too I promise."Beca says

"How can we get married next week if your parents don't even know about us."Chloe says upset.

"I Don't talk to my parents Chlo we don't have a close relationship like you have with your family."Beca says

"You couldn't mention to them that you found the love of your life?"Chloe asked

"I'll talk to him right now okay..I'm going stop being upset."Beca says grabbing her jacket putting on her boots and kisses Chloe.

"See I'm going.."Beca says closing the door behind her she rolls her eyes and drives to her father's house.

Beca knocks on the door and her Father opens it and smiles "Oh look my Daughter is home."He says Beca walks inside.

"Don't start Dad."Beca says

"Explain to me something how is it possible that I not only find out that my only child is gay but she's also in a relationship with her best friend and proposed to her on TV."He says

"Actually..."Beca says holding up her left hand. Her Father looks and the hand and sees a familiar diamond ring.

"We got engaged. Last night."Beca says

"You're Engaged? To Chloe!? When did this...how could you...I don't even know what to say!"He yells

"I don't get why you're pissed Dad...I'm happy. I found love and I'm marrying her for all the right reasons."Beca says

"What do you mean by that."He says

"You married Mom because she was rich dad everyone knows that. Because of her Rich Family name it got you a Professor job at Barden. I'm marrying Chloe because I love her and our Marriage unlike yours and Mom's will last."Beca says

"I don't give you my blessing for this Beca. You can't Marry her."He says

"I'm marrying her next week. Like it or not Im in love with Chloe. This may come as a shock to you and Im sorry for that Im sorry I was never the daughter you envisioned me being but this is what's going to happen."Beca says

"Then you can count me OUT of that Wedding."He says Beca nods

"You know you're actually the reason why Chloe and I met. I joined The Bellas because you told me to put myself out there and because of what YOU said I met Chloe. So I should Thank you Dad. I don't need your blessing to Marry Chloe I'm going to do it anyway."Beca says and slams the door on her way out.


	23. Chapter 23

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO GUYS! :) I feel the love thank you so so so so so much! Love you all! :3 Stay tuned at the end of this chapter there is a sneak peek of my next story What becomes of the broken hearted ;) It's gonna be super angsty! I know you guys love the angst!**

Beca drives to her mother's Condo and knocks on the door. "Beca Come in Come in."Her Mother says kissing her cheek.

"Hi Mom, Wow this place looks amazing it's been a while since I've been here."Beca says looking around her mother's condo.

"Well not much has changed."She laughs'

"I'll never understand why you let dad have the family house. He's the one who cheated on YOU with Sheila Monster."Beca says

"I'm happier this way but alimony helps pay for my monthly trips around the world."She smiles

"I'm sure."Beca laughs as they sit down having coffee.

"How's my rockstar?"She asked holding her hand.

"You tell me."Beca shows her mother the engagement ring.

"My Old Ring."She smiles "But...why are YOU wearing it?"She asked confused

"Chloe bought it back when I pawned it...Before you get mad I only pawned it so I could rescue Chloe from an Asshole...but she bought it back and proposed to me with it. I obviously said yes."Beca smiles

"Honey That's wonderful congratulations!"She smiles hugging Beca, Beca smiles glad at least one of her parents was happy about her engagement.

"You're not mad?"She asked

"Honey Your happiness has always been your father and My first priority."She says

"Doesn't seem like Dad has that priority set right. He basically flipped out and told me I didn't have his blessing to marry the person I'm in love with."Beca shrugs.

"It's a good thing you don't need it to marry her."She laughs

"I do want him there though I mean...I don't plan on ever getting married again. Chloe's it for me. If he misses out of this I don't think I could ever forgive him."Beca says

"Your father is stubborn he'll get over it."She says

"And if he doesnt?"Beca asked

"Then I'll walk you down the aisle myself."Her Mother smiles Beca laughs and nods.

Beca drives home and opens the door to the loft she slides it open and sees Chloe in the kitchen dancing and singing while doing the dishes.

Ooh baby love, my baby love  
I need you, oh how I need you  
But all you do is treat me bad  
Break my heart and leave me sad  
Tell me, what did I do wrong  
To make you stay away so long

Beca laughs and walks over to wraps her arms around Chloe she gasps but relaxes when Beca kisses her neck.

"Hi Baby Love."Beca whispers Chloe laughs and turns around pecking her lips.

"How'd your Family discussion go?"Chloe asked

"Mom is happy for us...Dad well he would rather I marry a sack of potatoes."Beca shrugs

"What.."Chloe says

"He won't come to the wedding Chlo, it's whatever who needs him right?"Beca says cupping her face.

"Your father doesnt want us to get married?"Chloe asked

"Screw what he thinks. YOU make me happy we're getting married in a week that's that."Beca nods Chloe smiles as Beca kisses Chloe's engagement ring and helps her dry the dishes.

The next day Beca was sleeping in Chloe's arm and Chloe couldn't sleep knowing Beca's father would not attend their wedding Chloe knew better than anyone how much it would mean to Beca if her Father was there...and she was going to make sure Her father would be there.

Chloe kisses Beca's lips and Beca opens her eyes Chloe laughs.

"Hi Love I'm going to run an errand I'll be back later."Chloe says

"Hmm no no stay here."Beca says pulling Chloe back to her chest. Chloe kisses her again.

"I have to this is top priority important."Chloe smiles

"Ahh fine give me a second to wake up and I'll go with you."Beca says Chloe shakes her head.

"Not Necessary. It's your day off, Stay here keep the bed warm for me and I promise to do naughty things to you once I get back."Chloe says

"You are making Married life sound so damn appealing Beale."Beca says

"By next week it'll be Beale Mitchell."Chloe smirks Beca sits up and pulls Chloe back down on the bed and kisses her lips Chloe laughs as Beca spreads her kisses all over her face.

Chloe has Aubrey drive Her over to Beca's father's house and Aubrey parks the car. "You sure you want to talk to Dr. Mitchell alone? I mean he already told Beca he wouldn't go...and I have to get you to the Vera Wang shop for your dress fitting."Aubrey says

"I told you no Vera wang I'm going to wear my mother's wedding dress it just needs to be updated to fit 2015 standards so NO VERA WANG. And I want to do this for Beca. It would hurt her if her father missed our wedding day."Chloe says

"Need me to go in?"Aubrey asked

"I think I got this. Wait here."Chloe says Aubrey nods and gives her an encouraging smile.

Chloe walks up to the house and knocks on the door Dr. Mitchell opens it and is surprised to see his daughter's fiance

"Ms. Beale what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit?"He asked allowing Chloe to walk inside.

"I wanted to speak to you about something important."Chloe says leads Chloe into the living room and he notices the bandage on Chloe's right leg.

"I heard about everything that happened to you. I'm glad you're alright and safe."He says

"Yeah I have this ugly scar to remind me of everything but I'm glad I'm safe as well...I'm thinking about writing a bio pic about all of this and sell it to a movie company make millions."Chloe jokes Dr. Mitchell laughs and pours Chloe a cup of tea.

"Why have you come to see me Chloe?"Dr. Mitchell asked.

"I understand that you don't want to attend our Wedding."Chloe says Dr. Mitchell sighs and nods/

"I support Beca in everything she does you have my best wishes, but getting married? I don't know how I feel about my daughter marrying another woman. She was with Jesse for 7 years...and to go from that long term relationship to getting engaged to you...I don't think my daughter knows what she's doing."Dr. Mitchell says

"This isn't a phase Sir...Beca and I are happy and in love."Chloe says

"Love fades away. You two may have fiery passion now but that's not enough to carry a marriage though a life time Chloe. Beca makes decisions based on how she feels not by logic. This to me a bad decision. You two don't know enough about one another to get married. This isn't about her sexuality at all I am all for Beca's happiness if its with you fine I support that but marrying you now. I don't think you know enough about each other yet."He says

"You're right...I don't know that Beca likes her eggs scrambled with a ton of salt which makes it almost inedible . I don't know that when she's sleepy she bobs her head to her favorite song Titanium so she doesn't fall alseep. I don't know that when she's frustrated she scratches her head, I don't know that when she's happy she does this adorable dorky snort laugh and when she's upset she cracks her knuckles and licks her lips because she's trying to calm herself down. I don't know that she prays at night telling God to bless You, her mother and me every night and she thanks him because he gave us to her. I don't know that even though she says she doesn't want you at our wedding...she really really does. I'm insanely in love with your daughter. I have been for the past 7 years. I've picked up on her little mannerism and what each of them mean. And Maybe you're right there are somethings I don't know about Beca but I have more than Forever to figure all of that out."Chloe says

Dr. Mitchell looks at Chloe and nods

"I am here because I am practically begging you to come to our wedding. It would mean the world to Beca."Chloe says

"Why are you doing this Ms. Beale?"He asked amazed at this young woman.

"Because Beca means the world to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."Chloe smiles

"When are Where?"Dr. Mitchell says Chloe smiles big and she looks down at her hands.

"It'll be at the end of the Week. Beca is going to decide on the location. I'll text you the details. Thank you Dr. Mitchell."Chloe says

"Chloe...you can call me Dad."He smiles Chloe nods and smiles back at him.

Beca is on her laptop looking for places to get married and she smiles thinking of the perfect place.

"AMY STACIE!"Beca yells out Amy and Stacie run into the room and gives her a confused look.

"Stacie I need you to take my credit card and get a gazebo, and like a million flower pedals not roses if you can find Lilly's perfect. Amy I need you to go online and get ordained you're to officiate My and Chloe's wedding this weekend."Beca says

"Do you know where we're having this?"Stacie asked looking on her cellphone to find a Gazebo for rent.

"We're going to rent out the Quad at Barden."Beca smiles

"You're gonna get married at BArden..."Amy asked

"Yeah I'm going to marry Chloe in the exact same spot where I first laid eyes on her."Beca smiles

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life.."Stacie smiles

"Shut up and go go go."Beca claps Amy and Stacie get out of the room and Beca looks down at the ring

"All your dreams are gonna come true."Beca says

To say the rest of the week was a hell of a roller coaster is an understatement, Beca and Chloe had 7 days to get the Wedding Stuff finished and with Aubrey's organizational skills and go get it done attitude everything was going according to plan. Chloe loved Beca's idea of getting married where they first met, at first she thought if they would get married in the shower stall but the Quad was a romantic idea.

Beca and Chloe are walking into the house after their dinner together and Chloe laughs "Babe we get married in 2 days."Chloe smiles widely.

"I know I can't wait for us to get married. This whole withholding sex idea of yours SUCKS."Beca pouts Chloe laughs.

"Babe it's only been a week without Sex you can survive 2 more days."Chloe shakes her head.

"Chloe...have you had sex with you?"Beca asked Chloe raises her eyebrow.

"I think you know the answer to that Babe."Chloe laughs Beca laughs and kisses her lips.

"ANYWAYS...Being with you intimately is one of the highlights of my life."Beca says seriously Chloe laughs and wraps her arms around her neck kissing her lips.

"Tell you what..No one is at the about we just make out like horny teenagers and I let you go to 2nd base?"Chloe smiles

"Deal."Beca nods in excitement she pulls Chloe back into a kiss and begins to unlock the door Beca unbutton's Chloe's shirt and as they enter the loft the lights quickly flicker on.

"DOUBLE BACHELORETTE PARTY!"The bellas yell Chloe pulls away from Beca surprised and Beca turns bright red.

"Damn nice Bod there Red."Cynthia Rose whistles Chloe begins buttoning up her shirt and Beca glares at the others.

"Come on you have your entire lives to bang each other spend time with your friends before you both get tied down. Beca you go to the left Chloe to the right."Stacie says Chloe looks over at Beca and Beca kisses her lips.

"Have Fun."Chloe says as she's being dragged away by Flo.

"Come on Bad ass."Stacie says

"I was so close to getting laid dude...why do you guys hate me why."Beca groans.

"Shut up and Drink."Stacie says handing her a shot. Beca turns around and sees Chloe laughing with Aubrey and Jessica as they each toast and down their shots Chloe looks over and smiles at Beca

"I love you."Beca mouths.

"I love you too."Chloe mouths back and winks at her. Amy ruins their sweet moment handing Beca a dildo. Chloe laughs from across the room and Beca looks at Amy confused.

"Pin the Dildo on the statue!"Amy yells out Beca rolls her eyes and allows herself to play the game. This wasn't a bad way to end her days a Single Woman...because she was ready to start her forever with Chloe.

 _ **And now a sneak peek into my next story What becomes of the broken hearted**_

 _All of the Bellas were at the house watching a movie on a typical Thursday._

 _"Anyone else think it's too quiet tonight?"Flo asked_

 _"I say we enjoy these peaceful moments."Amy Says passing out the bowl of chips._

 _Suddenly the door is pushed open and they all turn their heads. They see a very upset Chloe her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were red printed with tear stains closing the door and Beca stopping it with her foot pushing through to get inside._

 _"Chloe Please Listen to me!"Beca cries desperation._

 _"I have nothing to say to you Beca. I can't even look at you right now."Chloe cries_

 _"What is going on?"Stacie asked Amy and Cynthia Rose look at each other knowing exactly what happened._

 _"Nothing."They both say_

 _"Let's keep focusing on the movie shall we."Amy turns the volume up._

 _"No what is happening they never fight."Stacie says turning the volume down._

 _"Chloe It was a mistake okay I made a mistake..."Beca says_

 _"YOU MADE A MISTAKE!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!"Chloe yells_

 _"What were they playing?"Flo asked_

 _"Chlo.."Beca tries to grab her hand._

 _"NO!"Chloe yells_

 _"No? Chloe please...talk to me."Beca practically begs the red head._

 _"There's nothing to talk about Beca. I'm serious We're over we're done."Chloe says with nothing but anger._

 _"Done?"Flo looks at Stacie confused_

 _"Should we do something?This sounds serious"Stacie asked_

 _"I think we should just let it die down.."Amy says_

 _"Amy you know it won't die down at all."Cynthia rose says_

 _"Whatever is going on Aubrey will kill Beca once she sees her bestfriend is in tears...Aubrey is on the way right now"Stacie says reading her girlfriend's text message._

 _"You two seem to be acting weird what the hell is going on?"Flo asked_

 _"Chloe please.."Beca says following Chloe into the Living room. Chloe stops and sees the other Bellas in the room._

 _"That's it what the hell is going on."Stacie asked. Chloe wipes her tears and Beca tries to reach for Chloe's hand but Chloe shoves her hand away._


	24. Chapter 24

**Final Chapter guys Thank you so much for supporting my first full chapter Bechloe! :) You guys are wonderful and I am proud to be part of this fandom! My Next Story will be up in about a Week so watch out for that!'**

Beca is sitting down in the chair cringing as Stacie does her hair into a bun "Damn it Stacie you're going to hurt my scalp."Beca cries out.

"DO You want to look super hot for your soon to be wife who you'll be marrying in about 2 hours or not?!"Stacie yells

"I do but damn you're going to make my head pop out."Beca says in pain.

"Beauty is Pain Lady now shut up."Stacie says doing her make up.

"I hate you right now."Beca crosses her arms

"Chloe is probably enduring the same pain from Aubrey and embracing it because she gets to marry your dumbass now seriously shut up!"Stacie says annoyed.

"Can I at least call my soon to be wife, I haven't seen her in 24 hours who knows what She Devil has done to her."Beca says Stacie tugs her hair again and Beca closes her eyes in pain glaring at Stacie.

"Lay off on the Aubrey comments."Stacie mutters Beca looks at her and smirks

"Are you and Aubrey a thing?"She asked Stacie blushes "We drank a lot during your combined Bacholarette parties one thing led to another and lets just say Aubrey is demanding in and out of the bedroom."She smirks

"WOW you and Posen who the hell thought."Beca laughs

"She's different I like a challenge."Stacie smiles "And Aubrey says no communication until the ceremony."She says

"Please I just need to hear her voice."Beca pouts Stacie rolls her eyes "Damn it fine fine fine."Stacie says pulling out her phone and dialing Chloe.

"Soon to be Mrs. Mitchell how can I help you."Chloe's voice answers

"Babe."Beca smiles at the phone.

"I figured it would be you, Stacie never calls me unless it's about pads, sex positions or food."Chloe laughs

"Yeah well..wait...Stacie you call Chloe for sex position advice!?"Beca yells at her

"Chloe's double jointed she can do positions other people cant you know that."Stacie say Beca rolls her eyes'

"I missed you last night."Beca pouts into the phone.

"Aww Baby I missed you too I wish Aubrey wasn't so strict on these rules but like I have been saying I'll make it worth your while tonight and for the rest of our lives."Chloe says on the line.

"Sounds perfect"Beca smiles Stacie smiles at her friend and shakes her head "Whipped!" Stacie coughs

"Why are you calling Baby?"Chloe asked

"Someone missed you it's pretty pathetic Chloe, you have your girl on a short leash!"Stacie jokes

"Shut up!"Beca groans and turns her attention back to the phone.

"Baby you just have a wait a couple more hours."Chloe giggles

"That's like a life time to me Chlo!"Beca whines

"Mitchell if you don't shut up and let me finish Chloe's makeup I will hurt you and there won't be a wedding tonight!"Aubrey yells through the phone.

"I hate you Posen...Babe I'll see you in Two Hours."Beca says

"I love you."Chloe answers

"You're my world."Beca responds handing Stacie the phone and looking up at her friend.

"Here I thought I was your world damn Mitchell you played me."Stacie jokes

"Would you stop being a pain in my ass."Beca shakes her head.

"Nope this is for life."Stacie winks Beca rolls her eyes and allows Stacie to finish up.

Two hours later the guests were filling the seats its a relatively small circle with about 20 chairs for Chloe's Family, The Bellas, Bumper, Donald Beca's Mother, and her boss at the Record Label. Fat Amy is in the middle wearing a pants suit.

Aubrey looks around and nods to Cynthia Rose who begins the wedding song Beca requested. Beca stands there alone waiting for her Mother but her Father shows up and smiles at her.

"D-Dad what are you...I thought you shunned this marriage."Beca says confused

"You are going to have a very persuasive Wife Beca, I hope you're ready for that."He smiles

"Dad..."Beca says

"I've always wanted what was best for you Sweetie and if this is it. Then I will stand by this decision and this marriage."He says

"Thank you Dad. It means so much to me that you're here on this day."Beca smiles

"Come on let's get you hitched."He kisses Beca's forehead and walks her down the aisle Beca smiles at her friends and winks at Amy who is fist pumping.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Beca kisses her father's cheek and he takes his seat next to Beca's Mother she smiles and holds his hand. Amy fist bumps Beca and they smile awaiting for Chloe. The Wedding March begins and everyone's head turns as Chloe and her Father walk down the aisle. Beca's eye's widen and she swears she has never seen Chloe look more radiant than she did right now.

"Holy Crap."Beca says outside Aubrey nudges her and Beca shakes her head smiling as Chloe got closer to the gazebo that she was standing under. Once Chloe is in front of Beca, Beca instantly reaches out entwining their fingers together to make sure this was real. Chloe smiles and kisses her father's cheek he winks at Beca and sits beside Chloe's mother.

"Dearly beloved Aca-people!"Amy shouts "We are finally gathered together to watch these two lebsi-aca- people get tie themselves to one another." Beca laughs and Chloe shakes her head wondering of all the people in the Bellas Beca chose Fat Amy to Officiate their wedding.

Aubrey glares at the Woman in front of everyone and begins to whisper "Use the damn note cards I gave you Fat Amy! This is their wedding for christ sake!"Aubrey scolds

"I'm being told by the Blonde Nazi Acapella Lord to read this cards so let me revise them."Amy clears her throat. Chloe laughs and looks over at Beca and shrugs.

"Sorry.."Beca laughs Chloe kisses' Beca's hand and they turn to Amy.

"Love is patient, Love is kind...Yup you're right Love is patient Chloe waited 7 freaking years for Mitchell to get her head out of her ass."Amy says The crowd laughs Aubrey covers her face and Beca places her palm on her face.

"It does not envy it does not boast...okay the only reason Beca got her head out of her ass was because she was jealous that Chloe might start banging Stacie and she didnt want Chloe to get crabs no offence Stacie."Amy says Stacie shakes her head and laughs.

"It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered, ...Do you not know Beca? She's easily angered all the time just this morning she got mad at me because I didn't knock on the bathroom door.. What kind of crap is this Aubrey?"Amy says The crowd is dying of laughter and Amy is reluctant to continue

"JUST READ THROUGH THE REST AMY!"Aubrey yells.

"it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails." Amy finishes

"I was here since the Beginning of Bloe..You know Beca and Chloe together their Bloe.."Amy smirks "And watching them you just knew there was something more..Something that couldn't be touched...Unlike Stacie."Amy jokes again

"Amy I swear to god."Stacie glares Amy holds her hands up. "Kidding Kidding."Amy continues.

"What I'm trying to say is Beca and Chloe when they are together they show love in its purest form, unconditional, sappy, can't keep their hands off of each other, can't stop smiling...in other words it's like they're high whenever they are around one another. Like they spent a whole month in Amsterdam and they smoked so much."Amy says

"Did you just refer to our love to smoking a pile of weed?"Chloe asked Beca laughs and Chloe glares at her.

"Beca.."She frowns Beca stops laughing and gives Amy a cut it out look.

"Sorry Sorry..You two are probably the most perfect couple I have ever seen not more perfect than Bumper and I but, close second. You have surpassed every obstacle life has thrown at you and I speak for us all when I say We can not wait to see how you will conquer married life. Beca and Chloe had prepared their vows."Amy says

"Chloe.."Amy says

"Thanks for the wonderful Monologue you prepared for us Amy. On. Our. Wedding. Day."Chloe glares Amy winks at her and She giggles and looks at Beca.

"Beca, I'm going to try to express how I feel about you but frankly I hardly know where to start. I know I'm speechless for once."Chloe smiles Beca chuckles and squeezes her hands

"I thought I had everything planned in 2012. I was going to Graduate Barden, take a paid internship at a Marketing Company and that was that...but then in this very spot where we are standing our paths crossed and I instantly felt some strong force to you. It was then I realized I found my perfect match. The piece that was missing my entire life. You."Chloe smiles "It was then I realized I couldn't imagine being away from you, so I changed my life...making sure that no matter what happened I would be there for you. Even if You didn't love me back I would be there for you whatever you needed me to be I would be because I knew that you and I would be together...I lost cite of that one day and was ready to give you up, but then you like always surprised me and swept me off of my feet making me fall in love all over again. I'm not perfect there will be days you want to shove me in a closet because I crowd your space or annoy you but even then I'll always love you until after Forever."Chloe smiles

"Beca you're turn."Amy nods at her.

"How do I follow that Thanks Babe."Beca says Chloe laughs and Beca shakes her head.

"Til this day, I still do not understand why you chose to love me. I mean you know you can do better than me right?"Beca jokes Everyone laughs and Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Time and time again I tell myself my only regret is not loving you sooner, my regret is not realizing how much I love you. My Vow to you now and for the rest of our marriage is to love you as much as you deserve to be loved. Love you even more than that frankly I'm going to love you until the Earth turns into a raisin."Beca smiles

"You have been so patient with me, so understanding, so brave...So everything. I will love you forever and beyond if you will have me Chloe. You are my World. My reason for being. I'll be as cheesy as possible I love you I love you...I LOVE CHLOE BEALE!"Beca yells and jumps. Chloe laughs as well as everyone else.

"BM do you take Ginger to be your only Ginger?"Amy asked Aubrey shakes her head "You can edit this out in the video right?"She asked the Camera Man.

"I do."Beca smiles at Chloe.

"Ginger do you take Bad ass BM shawshank to be your only Short ass."Amy says

"My goodness Amy."Aubrey scolds Chloe laughs.

"I do."Chloe says

"AND NOW by the powers vested in me courtesy of the internet site...I also saw some lady lovin videos if you guys wanna spice up your honey moon I the video to both your cellphones!.."Amy whispers loudly

"AMY!"All of the bellas yells.

"YOU'RE MARRIED YOURE MARRIED KISS THE GINGER BM."Amy says Beca pulls Chloe by the waist and kisses her passionately.

"PITCHES MEET MRS. AND MRS. BEALE-MITCHELL."Amy shouts everyone cheers and Chloe smiles at Beca kissing her lips again.

"You're all mine."Beca says against her lips.

"Forever."Chloe smiles at her.

~During the Reception at the Grand Hotel hall~ Beca kisses Chloe's head and looks at her "You spoke to my father?"Beca asked Chloe nods

"I knew you wanted him here sharing this day with him. I couldn't let your pride stand in the way of you being 100% happy on our wedding day."Chloe smiles

"You're amazing. Thank you for doing that for me."Beca leans her forehead against Chloe's.

"You know I'd do anything for you."Chloe says

"Good because Amy and Stacie gave us a strap on and I want to use it on you tonight."Beca whispers. Chloe looks at Beca and nothing but pure lust.

"Screw the Reception let's go to the honeymoon suit now!"Chloe says grabbing her Wife's hand and getting up from their seats.

"AH AH AH. Whatever you're thinking stop. Your parents spent way too much to have you blow off your guests. You have the rest of your lives to do disgusting things."Aubrey says grabbing their wrists.

"Aubrey..this really can't wait."Chloe says trying to pull away from her grip.

"Chloe sit your cute butt down now. It's time for the speeches."Aubrey says

"More speeches...I think we get it you guys love us we love you too now Can I make love to my wife!"Chloe frowns stomping her foot.

"BUTT IN SEAT NOW."Aubrey says Chloe frowns and Beca laughs kissing her lips.

"Right after."Beca kisses her ear and they take their seats.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie are first to take the microphone.

"Can I just say that I totally called this happening during the beginning of our freshmen year in college. I mean Yeah Becs was with Jesse for 6 years but we all knew you freaking loved Chloe."Stacie says

"I would like to say Thank you..Because now that you guys are married..I have officially won the Bella's 7 year bet. Jessica and Flo just paid me $400 each so Thank ya'll."Cynthia Rose says Beca laughs and Chloe shakes her head leaning onto Beca as Beca wraps her arms around Chloe kissing the back of her neck.

"We've been rooting for you guys to get together for the LONGEST time. And Thank God Beca got her head out of her ass."Stacie says

"Everyone here loves you guys and we wish you the best of luck in this new journey."Cynthia rose says

"Here's to love."Stacie says holding up the wine glass. Everyone sips and Chloe sips her drink and Beca smiles at her.

Aubrey take the stage and smiles. "Good Evening All, Thank you for coming on such sort notice. I know this Wedding was a big surprise. Since the Couple only gave me about a Week and a half to plan it."Aubrey glares at the couple.

"You made it work!"Beca shouts

"You all know Chloe has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten,we grew up knowing each other so well we're sisters. I would do anything for Chloe and I know she would do the same for me, I love you Chloe and I'll always be here for you."Aubrey smiles Chloe mouths I love you too at her and Then Aubrey turns her attention to Beca.

"Now Beca has been in a pain my ass since her Freshmen year of College."Aubrey says

"Here we go."Beca says Chloe laughs.

"You like to argue with me, you are very stubborn, you have annoying ear monstrosities that I can't believe Chloe finds attractive. But You make Chloe the happiest I have ever seen her. When Chloe is with you she feels like nothing can ever hurt her. And I think that's what love is about. Finding peace in not only another person but peace within yourself. You've dont that for Chloe. So This speech is mainly for you Mitchell. Thank you for showing my best friend unconditional love and not only cherishing her heart but protecting it. You better take care of her or I'll kick your ass."Aubrey says Beca nods and laughs.

"To The Mitchells"Aubrey says

During the Wedding Dance Beca presses Play and Chloe smiles widely.

"You recorded my favorite song."Chloe tears up

"Yeah I gave it a BM update."Beca says as the song plays and it was Beca singing along with someone playing guitar on the recording.

 _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_  
 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_  
 _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_  
 _And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

"You know if someone told me that you and I would be married 7 years after meeting I'd probably laugh at them."Beca says

"You know you love me."Chloe laughs

"I do I'm helplessly in love with you."Beca nods

"Alls well that ends well right?"Stacie smiles at Aubrey

"You and Chloe were a thing? How did I not know about this?"Aubrey turns to her

"It lasted like a week, I've had longer relationships with a bag of chips than I had with Chloe."Stacie jokes

"Good because you're mine Conrad."Aubrey states Stacie blushes and holds the blonde's hand.

"I'm happy to be your's come on let's dance."Stacie pulls Aubrey.

 _Jesus freaks out in the street_  
 _Handing tickets out for God_  
 _Turning back she just laughs_  
 _The boulevard is not that bad_

 _Piano man he makes his stand_  
 _In the auditorium_  
 _Looking on she sings the songs_  
 _The words she knows the tune she hums_

 _But oh how it feels so real_  
 _Lying here with no one near_  
 _Only you and you can hear me_  
 _When I say softly slowly_

"What are thinking about?"Chloe smiles at Beca.

"You changed my world you know that?"Beca says Chloe gives her a confused look.

"The Moment you barged into my shower you changed it all, you made me want to belong, make something of myself actually care about something."Beca smiles

"Yeah well...You made it easy with your broody personality and heavy eyeliner."Chloe teases

"Hey I've lightened my eyeliner!"Beca smirks Chloe laughs and pulls her closer to her body.

"This is better than any dream I have ever had of us getting married."Chloe whispers in Beca's ear

"Trust me when I tell you I'm serious about making all your dreams come true."Beca says

"You already have...I love you Mrs. Mitchell."Chloe says

"I love you with all of my heart Mrs. Mitchell"Beca nuzzles her nose against Chloe's.

"Thank you for Loving me whole heartedly Chlo and waiting for me..I never knew a love could be as real as ours."Beca smiles

"Oh Baby you are so worth the wait. I always knew you would be."Chloe smiles. Beca begins to tear up and pulls her wife into a kiss.

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_


End file.
